


Dunder Mifflin, This Is Cas

by casdeanbee



Series: Castiel, Jimmy and Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Office (US)
Genre: (they're instead of Pam and Jim), Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Castiel, Caring Dean Winchester, Cas needs a hug, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Complete, Crying Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Dwight Banter, Father!Cas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, Kid Fic, M/M, Pranks, Receptionist castiel, Salesman Dean, Set in the US Office, Single Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, The Office Characters - Freeform, mentions of autism, mentions of borderline personality disorder, michael and his 'that's what she said'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casdeanbee/pseuds/casdeanbee
Summary: Cas is the new receptionist. Dean is the salesman. You know how it goes. But Cas has a very big secret in his life which, at first, he decides to hide from Dean. Will the salesman settle for more domesticity than he bargained for?





	1. You’ll Get Used to it…Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Individual camera interviews are marked with bold italics e.g. [Dwight] "Michael!"
> 
> Camerawork, though it isn't mentioned much, is marked with italics and this symbol: *
> 
> I usually write in first person so it felt weird writing this haha. Apologies if there are any mistakes with the past/present/future tenses in the writing, but apart from that, hope you enjoy it!

**9:16am**

“Do you want me to stalk him? Keep track of what he does so we can establish whether he is trustworthy or not?” Dwight whispered to Michael very seriously, as the two watched the new receptionist settle at his desk. He arrived precisely twenty seven minutes ago, as Dwight noted.

“What? No, Dwight.” The boss scrunched up his nose, reaching up to pull one of the metal blinds down for a better view of the dark-haired man. “We don’t wanna weird him out.”

“He also has a weird name. _Castiel_.” Dwight pulls a face as if he has eaten something dodgy.

“You can’t say much. Who calls their kid _Dwight?”_

“My name makes me unusual. Unusual is the best way to be. My movements are less predictable than any normal person, making me harder to find by criminals.”

_*Dwight looks at the camera, pleased with his comment*_

“Whatever, Dwight. I don’t care.”

“What if he’s a spy from staples. It’s perfectly possible.”

Michael sighs “no, he’s not a spy. Take a chill pill, okay? If anything we need to throw him a welcome party. We need to know if he’ll be a good addition to the family.”

“If you say so.” Dwight nods, watching the new guy’s every move. “But I will keep a close eye. If he’s from staples, he will not last.” The man claims with finality before exiting the office with purpose.

 Michael sees his _assistant-to_ sit down across from Dean at his desk and watch the new guy with unsuitable scrutiny.

With a sigh, he wonders what to do for a moment.

If there’s one thing more important than worrying about Dwight and his antics, it’s making friends with their new receptionist. After all, everyone always needs to like the boss and this office is a place where everyone is friends.

His decision made, Michael exits his office into the main room and stands before his employees. “Can I have everyone’s attention pleaseee.” He drags the ‘e’ to make it clear he has something exciting to announce.

Slowly, one by one, everyone turns to look at him in question and he almost bursts with the news of the new member of staff.

“Stanley, I need your attention.”

“No.” The salesman says simply, marking something into his well-worn crossword book.

Michael chooses not to argue and, yes, he made the right decision there.

“I have a very exciting announcement ladies and gentlemen.” Michael notices that Angela is not looking. “Okay Angela, stop watching porn.”

_*Close-up of Angela’s unamused look while Kevin giggles in the background*_

“We have a new addition today. We said goodbye to Connie as our receptionist and now welcome Mr Castiel Novak.” The boss gestures to the man looking like he wants to hide behind his new desk. “Can you come up here, please.”

Castiel stays put, bewildered. This is why he finds himself being dragged by his arm to the front of the room by his new boss.

“Introduce yourself, big guy.” Dwight folds his arms and squints, clearly conducting his stupid investigation.

“Isn’t that what Mr. Scott just did?” Castiel frowns and tilts his head completely innocently.

“Ooh. Mr. Scott. Formal.” The man himself chuckles. “Save it for Oscar in the bedroom.”

“Michael!” Dean protests, knowing his boss has already gone over the line. “We all agreed no gay jokes.”

“Thank you.” Oscar throws his arms up to agree with his co-worker.  

Getting back on the subject, Michael elaborates for Castiel. “Dwight means tell us about yourself a bit.”

“Uh, my name’s Castiel but call me Cas. It’s much easier. I’m twenty five and I moved here from Illinois. Oh, and on the subject of gay, I _am_ gay. If everyone’s cool with it here, I don’t mind if you know. So, uh yeah, hey.” Cas gives an awkward wave.

“Heyyyy! Oscar! Gay!” Michael laughs and Oscar shakes his head.

“Inappropriate, Michael.”

“Can I sit down now.” Cas asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yes. Start your work. Do us proud.” Michael pats Cas’ back before he walks back to the safety of his desk. “Oh and you can call me Michael. And don’t call me Shirley.”

_*Michael looks at the camera, amused*_

“Okay.” Cas agrees, sitting down in his chair.

_*Camera pans to Dean who is shaking head, knowing that that situation was ‘hella awkward’ as he would say*_

*****

**9:58am**

Dean makes his way over to reception, feeling the need to apologise on Michaels behalf.

“Hey.”

Cas looks up. Dean notices his eyes are blue.

“Hey.”

“Look, man, I’m sorry about Michael. He’s done that to everyone, it’s nothing personal.”

“It was very embarrassing, I’ll admit.”

“You’ll get used to it…eventually.” Dean snorts and Cas laughs.

“Eventually?”

“Yup. After that, you’ll just be glad you’re not a fresh anymore.”

“Good. Think he’ll do anything else to ‘welcome me’?”

“Probably. You might even get a party judging from the fact that Angela and Phyllis have gone into the conference room. They’re part of the party planning committee, see.”

“Oh no.” Cas laughs again and dips his head in dread for a moment.

“You’ll get through it. It’s not as bad as my first day. Michael made me stand on a chair while him and Dwight sang some kind welcome song because I said I liked music. Obviously”

“Okay yeah, that’s pretty bad.” Cas sighs.

“I’m Dean.” He smiled.

“Hey Dean.”

“Hey Cas.”

***

Cas finds the break room after getting his lunch out of the fridge. He sees Dean sitting with another woman called Kelly, if he remembers correctly.

“And _oh my god_ Dean, have you seen the news about the Kardashians? Oh, and Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie! It’s so sad-” She stops talking when she sees him standing in the doorway awkwardly.

Dean also turns around and immediately smiles at him. “Hey Cas, you on lunch?”

“Yeah. Mind if I sit with you?”

“Sure.” Dean pulls out a chair and Cas sits down, smiling at Kelly. “Hey.”

“Hey Castiel.” She seems bubbly, but like one of those people who don’t really stop talking. “So, what brings you to Scranton?” Dean notices her swirling her hair with her finger and wonders what she’s playing at.

“Uh, new start I guess.”

“Did you have a job before this, Cas?” Dean takes a big bite of a donut, admiring Castiel’s eyes now that they are closer.

“Yeah, I worked at my brother’s bakery. He was really irresponsible though. He’d spend his night with women and spend all day baking while I served the customers. It was like that all the time. Women. Bake. Repeat.” Cas finishes talking and takes a bite of his tuna sandwich.

“I’m glad you moved here. I’m looking forward to working with you.” Kelly smiles and Dean has to refrain from rolling his eyes. Luckily Cas hasn’t realised she’s trying to flirt.

Another voice makes the three of them turn around. “Kelly, you’ve been in here for over an hour. I need you to look at some paperwork.” Dean notes from the tone of Toby’s droning voice that he’s making an excuse for her to leave because he’s fed up of hearing her talking.

“Whatever Toby.” She stands up. “Later, Cas.”

Kelly leaves, swishing her hips as she goes.

“Man, she is into you.” Dean chuckles, nudging Cas.

“Is she always like that?”

“If there’s someone she likes, she rarely stops until they’re taken. Most of us are immune to it now though. Apart from Kevin, but she never hits on him anyway.”

**_-[Kelly]-_ **

**_“Oh. My. God. He. Is. Gorgeous. Dark hair and blue eyes? Cute clothes? I am so in there. Watch out boys ‘cause gay or not, I am so digging Cas.Ti.EL!”_ **

“What’s your brother’s name?” Dean asks Cas once he has finished eating his sandwich and has started a yoghurt.

“Which one?”

“Oh, you have two?”

“Five.”

“ _Five?!”_ Dean can’t believe it. He thought having one annoying brother was enough, but _five?_

“Yeah.” Cas laughs. “I have a sister as well. Anna.”

“That’s a lot of siblings. Go on, tell me, what’re they all called. You may as well now.”

“Age order?” Cas questions.

“Whatever you want, dude.” Dean finishes his donut and opens a packet of chips.

“Michael and Bartholomew are twins and they’re thirty five now. Then there’s Gabriel, who owns the bakery and is thirty two. Then there’s Anna who’s twenty eight. Then me and I’m twenty five, as I sad earlier. Then there’s Daniel who’s twenty three and Alfie who’s twenty two.”

“Jeez, Cas. I’ve only got one. His name’s Sam and he’s twenty four. I’m twenty eight.”

“I’d rather have a small family.” Cas laughs. “Michael and Bartholomew are dickheads and I only ever saw Gabriel and Anna back home. Everyone else moved away or is still at college studying some long-winded smart-ass subject.”

Dean can’t help but laugh. “Dude, we are similar on so many friggin’ levels.”

“I’m glad I know you now, everyone else here seems either bored to death or keeping themselves swamped in their work to avoid Michael.”

“You’ve pretty much got this place cracked.”

“Also, you know the guy who sits next to you?”

“Who, Dwight? The creepy weirdo?”

“Yeah him. Is it crazy to think he’s following me?”

Dean frowns. “Why do you say that?”

“Whenever I get up to photocopy something, he looks up and I went to the kitchen earlier to make some coffee and he looked at me then got up as well. He’s creeping me out.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing. Dwight’s just uneasy with strangers is all.”

Cas nods. “Okay, well, I’m gonna go. I don’t want to miss too many calls.” Cas stands up and collects his food wrappers before putting them in the trash.

The two of them leave together and split off when Dean goes back into the main office and Cas goes into the bathroom.

Dean sees Dwight at his desk, knowing that he probably _has_ been following Cas.

He sits down and looks at his co-worker dressed in his usual mustard getup. “Dwight, have you been following Cas?”

“None of your business.” He sneers.

“So you _have?”_

“Michael told me to.”

“Did not!” Michael calls from his office. Dean raises his eyebrow and encourages Dwight to explain.

“Look, if he’s a spy from Staples, we need to make sure he isn’t stealing clients.”

Dean huffs “He’s not from staples, he used to work in a bakery with his brother.”

“How do you know that?” Dwight points a finger into his face and he bats it away.

“Because I searched records of where he used to live, made some calls, checked some newspapers and concluded it.”

Dwight’s face turns from seriousness to surprise. “You did?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“For heck’s sake no. I asked him, you imbecile.” Dean rolls his eyes. “Stop following him, it’s creepy and just…stop.”

Dwight grumbles “fine.”

**_-[Dwight]-_ **

**_“I will not stop keeping an eye out. He’s probably hiding something and trust me, I will find out.”_ **

 

Cas walks back towards his desk and sits down, shooting Dean a smile before checking his calls.

Dean notes he has a really pretty smile. Not that Dean is going to tell him that in his state of closeted-bisexual pining. If he told anyone in this office, the news would probably spread within an hour or so. Then the attention from Michael begins. In short: not worth it.

He cleared his throat and updated his client list for a while on his computer. He’d got a couple more in the last week after their previous paper supplier went bust. There were about seven in total. They had to spread them out between all sales staff to make it more fair, as Stanley and Phyllis made it very clear that _“Dwight will not be getting them all!”_

“Dunder Mifflin, this is Cas.”

Dean looked up at the new receptionist. Hearing the new soundbite for answering the phone was nice. After two years, Connie’s _‘Dunder Mifflin Scranton, how can I help?’_ was getting a little worn out.

He listened to Cas talking to the other person on the phone for a while until he heard a door open behind him.

“Does anyone want to volunteer getting food for the party? We need to put the decorations up and we don’t have time to do it all.” Phyllis spoke to everyone.

Dean immediately replied “I don’t mind doing it. I could use some fresh air.”

“Ok, anyone want to help him?” Phyllis asked.

“I don’t wan’ to go, but we’re nearly out of milk for the fridge, and nobody’s stopping me from my afternoon coffee.” Stanley looked at everyone who also nodded.

Of course, coffee is important around the office. It’s one of the things that keeps everyone awake aside from Michael’s constant laughing and joking from his office.

“What you all talking about?” The manager questioned as he exited his office.

“Someone needs to go to the store to get some party supplies and milk for the fridge. Dean’s going but we need someone else.”

“Why don’t you go, Dwight?” Michael raised an eyebrow at his employee.

“No. I have important work to do today.” The salesman turned to subtly look at Cas from over his computer screen, so Dean thought of a not so terrible idea.

“Why doesn’t Cas come with me? The first day’s always stressful. It would give him a break.” Dean proposed. Angela frowned.

“You think he’d want to go and get his own party food?” She scoffed.

“I don’t mind.” Cas said simply, looking across everyone. “I’m done catching up with messages and invoices.”

“Who will answer the phone if he goes?” Dwight grumbled, the whole thing interfering with his ‘spying’ plan which Dean had told him to stop. He obviously didn’t listen. Dean will have to think of a prank for him. Maybe buy a load of staples stationery and fill his desk drawers with it, then proceed to convince him _he’s_ the spy. Yes, it’s decided. That will be Dean’s afternoon.

“Put Kevin on. You be okay with the phones, right Kev?” Dean asked Kevin across the room.

“Well…”

“I’ll get you a cookie.” Dean added.

“Sure!” Kevin smiled, making his way over to reception, licking his lips already.

“Ok, we’re off then.” Dean stood up and put his suit jacket on.

Cas did the same and slipped his coat on.

They walked out together and Dean pulled his car keys from his pocket in the elevator.

“I’ll drive?”

Cas shrugged. “Sure. Your car’s probably cooler than my Lincoln.”

Dean chuckled “pimpmobile.”

“I’m not a pimp.” Cas protested, but there was a small smile tugging at his lips.

“You sure?”

“Positive.” Cas replied with widened, innocent eyes.

“Okay then.” Dean smiled as they got outside into the parking lot.

The air’s starting to get cold. Dean fought the impulse to wrap his arms around himself, but saw his breath turn white when it left his mouth.

“Chilly.” Cas commented and Dean grunted his agreement.

Dean led Cas to his Impala, smiling proudly.

“This is it.” He run his fingers down the flawless back end of the car.

“It’s beautiful, Dean.” Cas decided. “You certainly take good care.”

“I do. Can’t let my Baby go now, can I.” He said as they sat in the car and started on the way to the store.

“So, how you finding it? First day’s pretty tough, huh?”

“Not too bad. The actual job’s great, I’m just finding it harder to get to know people. I wanted to make a good first impression.”

“You have, Cas. And really, everyone in the office, they’re all teddy bears on the inside. Even Angela. I’m not sure about Creed though. He’s just…weird.”

“I’m still concerned about…Dwight is it? He’s been looking at me a lot.”

“You wanna know the truth?”

“Absolutely.” Cas looked at Dean in curiosity.

“He thinks you’re a spy from staples.”

Cas actually laughed at that. “That’s actually a relief. I thought he was a creepy stalker.”

“He still kind of is, but he’s harmless. And proud to be…himself. He doesn’t want you to pass on secret information to staples, which is why I have formed a plan.”

“Plan?”

“He totally gullible, so I’m gonna buy a bunch of cheap stuff from Staples and stuff it in all his desk drawers and his pen pot and everything. I’ll convince him easily that _he’s_ the spy and not you.”

“He’s really that gullible?”

“He’s just as stupid as he is clever. Trust me, you’ll see. The money ’ll be well worth it.”

“If you say so.” Cas shrugged, smiling at Dean. “It would be funny.”

Dean stopped the car in a parking spot near the store so they didn’t have to walk far in the cold.

“I hate this weather. Way too cold for me.” Dean sighed, pulling his suit jacket close around him.

“I like it. It’s cosy when you go home and you can lie on the couch, put the fire in and have a cup of, like, a fancy latté or something.”

Dean glanced in Cas’ direction in amusement. “’s that what you’re doing tonight then?”

“Now I’ve thought about doing it…yes. That sounds nice.”

A nice blast of heat hit them both as they entered the shop.

“Ahhhh.” Dean basked under the heater for a few moments and Cas rolled his eyes.

“You’re like a cat.”

“I’m allergic to cats. And besides, you seem more cat-like than me.” Dean replied, picking up a basket.

“You know, that’s not the first time someone’s said that to me?” Cas chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“I’m not surprised, what with your squinty eyes when you’re confused and that innocent look on your face.”

“I’m flattered you’ve noticed that.”

Dean blushed and cleared his throat, leading them up the first aisle so Cas couldn’t see the red hue dusting his cheeks. His freckles always stood out when he was embarrassed.

“Do we have a list?” Dean asked.

“No but I think I can remember.”

“Good, ‘cause I can’t.”

“Bet you’re glad I’m here then.” Cas gave a cheesy smile and Dean felt a flutter in his chest…somewhere. This guy will be the death of him.

“I’d rather have you than anyone else.”

“Awh sweet.” Cas said sarcastically which made Dean laugh.

“You’re sassier than I expected.”

“How do you think I deal with people who are rude to me?” Cas shrugged.

“Ok, you are awesome.” Dean smiled at his new friend.

Cas smiled genuinely that time and they got the supplies they needed for the office.

“Kevin’s cookie!” Cas laughed at Dean as he was trying on a Halloween mask that looked like Dumbledore.

“Oh yeah.” Dean chuckled and reached up to take the mask off, but Cas grabbed his hand, stopping him.

He got close, mischief in his eyes. Dean stopped breathing for a second. Cas was truly very beautiful. “I dare you to keep it on until we pay at the checkouts.”

Dean let himself breathe again, thankful for the mask as it was covering another blush. _Damn_.

“Only if I get to dare _you_ to do something.”

“Fine. What is it you want me to do?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” Dean smirked from underneath the mask.

Cas smiled as they headed to the checkouts after getting Kevin a cookie.

The cashier gave Dean a very weird look as he approached before he took the mask off, his hair a little dishevelled. Not as much as Cas’ though, Dean thought. His new friend seemed to have a head full of unexplained sex hair.

Cas offered to pay which was nice. Dean knew they were getting paid back by the company anyway – Angela can sort that – but Cas was very insistent, and he sees that as polite.

“I know what your dare is.” Dean nudged Cas with his elbow, taking their bags.

“Go on. Let me know what I’m in for.”

“Go over to that mic. and say something funny from star wars.” He pointed at the _‘cashier number four please’_ speaker thing and if Cas were a dog, his ears would have drooped all the way down judging by the look on his face.

“But I haven’t seen Star Wars.”

Both of Dean’s eyebrows raised in shock “you…you haven’t seen Star Wars?!” Cas shook his head. “Not even the new ones?” Another head shake.

“Never. I’m not really up to date with pop culture.”

Dean shook his head “ok, you _have_ to watch Star Wars. I have DVDs, we need to have a movie marathon, Star Wars exclusive.”

“I…yeah, okay.”

“I’ll let you off the dare.” Dean felt a rush of excitement. A movie night with Cas!

Before he went back to the car, Dean quickly went in to Staples and decided to buy a load of cheap paper clips. There must have been around fifty little boxes in his bag when he walked back to the car where Cas was sitting inside.

“Got ‘em.” He smiled, pleased. This was gonna be a good prank.

***

**Later**

Dean and Cas watched Dwight leave the conference-converted-to-party-room to find his thumb tacks to keep one of the tablecloths in place, saying something about _‘move’_ and _‘idiots’_ as he went.

They shared a glance as their co-worker opened his desk drawer and came across a few of the many paper clip boxes. “What the?!” He said in alarm, opening another drawer. “Oh my god!”

“Dwight, are those from… _Staples?!”_ Dean gasped, making everyone in the room look at Dwight at his desk.

“These aren’t mine!”

“Dwight! Are you a _double salesman?”_ Dean added, causing Dwight to become more alarmed.

“No! Don’t listen to him, Michael! These aren’t mine, I swear.”

When Dean looked at their manager, he was just shrugging, watching Dwight in vague amusement.

“Dwight’s the spy!” Dean said loudly.

“NO! I’ll fix this! I’ll fix it!” Dwight replied, grabbing his bag and stuffing all of the things from Staples into his bag before running out of the office with it, screaming “I’LL BE BACK! THESE WERE PLANTED! I’VE BEEN FRAMED BY OUR ENEMIES!”

Dean gave a loud snort, and the party continued as if nothing happened.

Cas glanced at everyone who have returned to chat. “Is that…a normal occurrence?”

“Pretty much yeah.” Dean confirmed, smiling. “Never gets old.”

When the party came to a close, it was already five minutes to five and everyone was gathering their things to go home.

Dean slung his bag over his shoulder and went over to reception, leaning on the high-up desk, watching Cas put his coat on.

“Good day?” He asked the new receptionist who nodded with a smile.

“Yeah. It was good.”

“Soooo, when do you wanna do the movie thing?”

“When do you think?” Cas asked.

“I don’t mind. I mean, it’s cool if you can’t, but we could always…do it tonight?”

Cas took a breath, looking like he was about to accept, then his face suddenly fell and he frowned. “I would have said yes, but…I…I have stuff to do. To put away, I mean. There are boxes everywhere and…yeah. What about tomorrow?” He suggested, rubbing the back of his neck.

Despite being curious as to why Cas got all nervous, he smiled “tomorrow it is.”

They exchanged phone numbers so they could text in the elevator then split off with a friendly goodbye in the parking lot.

***

As Cas pulled up at his house after his short detour, he sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt, pulling the keys out of the side of the wheel.

He pulled his bag from the passenger seat and got out, slinging said item over his shoulder.

Cas backed up to the back door of the car, opened it carefully then reached in to unclip Jimmy from his car seat. Cas smiled at the sleeping boy and gently lifted him up.

Holding onto him tightly in one arm, he grabbed his son’s bag from the side of the seat then stood up and closed the door.

As he carried Jimmy up the steps to their house, the little one stirred and opened his eyes. “Hey buddy, we’re home.” He smiled down at the three-year-old who gave a small, cute smile back. He rested his head on his hand on Cas’ shoulder.

He unlocked the house door and entered, locking it once they were inside. Cas felt glad he’d put the heating on a timer. It was nice and warm for them already.

“Let’s get you into bed, hmm?” He said and Jimmy nodded sleepily.

“’kay.”

Cas got the little boy ready for bed in his pyjamas, and after a quick pull-up change, his son was tucked up in bed asleep.

He leaned down and kissed his forehead, stroking the boy’s hair until he was sure he wouldn’t wake up when Cas left the room.

“Goodnight little one.” Cas whispered as he quietly left the room and left the door open a crack.

Cas was aware Jimmy had eaten something at four o’clock at day care, so he hoped his son would be all set for the night.

Cas himself, on the other hand, felt like he was going to starve, so he cooked up some pasta to eat.

He was planning on doing exactly what he told Dean he would do. Couch, hot drink, warm. It sounded like a pleasant plan. He had enough time to do some unpacking for the house as well.

Castiel got changed into more comfortable clothes in his bedroom before he sat down to eat his dinner on the couch downstairs. He liked to think he wasn’t always that slobby, but he would be lying to himself.

Since he had moved to the area with his son he’d been a little stressed, about things like his new job and getting Jimmy into a suitable day care and sorting the house out so it actually felt _lived in_.

Even though they’d barely known each other for a day, he was thankful he’d become friends with Dean. He’s never really been a ‘friend type’ as his ex-best friend Meg would have said. That coming from someone he trusted so dearly was how he ended up with his son. It was a long story he would think about another day.

But anyway, _he thought,_ I must stay friends with Dean.

Cas would have agreed to do the movie night that night, but…he didn’t want to freak Dean out when his friend discovered he had a son. Yeah, that was why he was so nervous about the whole situation.

He wanted to keep Dean, as strange as that sounded. He needed a friend, after all. Or he’d be completely alone apart from his lovely, _amazing_ neighbour Missouri who picked Jimmy up from day care when Cas was going to be home late. They’d met the day Cas moved in and instantly connected. He honestly thought he couldn’t meet a nicer person…well, even if it was underneath all of her feistiness. He didn’t mind though. He thought it was quite refreshing.

Cas put his empty bowl down on the coffee table and picked up his mug of gingerbread latté. It was one of his few indulgences. The warmth of the drink soothed the tension in his body and he relaxed against the many blankets on his couch. He liked blankets, too.

As he was preparing to have a lonely night, maybe curled up watching TV or reading for a while, his phone buzzed on the smooth wood of the coffee table in front of him.

He picked it up and smiled.

**_Hey cas, hope this is the right number cause if it isn’t that’s kinda awkward – Dean_ **

He typed out his reply. **_This is the correct number. I’ll save you as a contact. Cas._**

**_Dean: aw man, you should have put back: dunder Mifflin this is Cas!! Haha_ **

Cas felt another smile pull across his face. He had a feeling he’d be fine at his new job with Dean there.


	2. That Jabba Guy

**Tuesday - 8:58am**

Cas opened the door to the office and walked – just shy of him jogging – into the office. Luckily Michael was in his office, and now Cas thought about it rationally, he didn’t think his new boss would have minded anyway.

He seemed like the type who knew his stuff, but appeared to be one of the biggest idiots on the planet. Of course, he wouldn’t say that out loud, but it was okay to think it.

He was late that morning because Jimmy didn’t want to go to daycare. Yeah, there were tears so he felt really guilty when he had to leave his son in the arms of his supervisor. Cas was wondering why Jimmy was so upset about it, but he realised that they _had_ been spending lot of time together while Cas was finding jobs and day cares and whatnot. It was probably just a shock for him. His son loves Missouri though, so he was fine about spending the evening with her.

Cas hung his jacket up and dumped his bag under the desk before straightening his sweater over his shirt. He readjusted his crooked tie in the darkened reflection of the computer screen and ruffled his hair so it was equally messy on both sides. Well _. It was organized mess_.

“Everything okay?” Cas heard above him and saw Dean looking down at him with an amused look.

“Fine. Just a…rushy morning? If you get what I mean.”

“Yeah I get it. That was me in high school. And everywhere else. And now.” Dean shrugged. “Maybe I’m just used to it.”

“Maybe.”

“Oh, hey uh, David Wallace is dropping by any minute now so that’s why everyone is actually doing work right now.”

Cas took a second to look at all of his co-workers who were typing and scribbling away while on the phone.

Cas leaned forwards, frowning “…who’s David Wallace?”

Dean laughed and took a piece of candy from the plastic pot on the top of the desk. “Only the CEO of Dunder Mifflin.”

Castiel felt his fingers twitch in apprehension, but Dean continued.

“Chill. He’ll only be here to do some stuff with Michael. He’s a cool guy; into his basketball.”

Cas sighed, forcing himself to slow down. He felt wound up, but if he got working he knew he’d feel a bit calmer. He knew this meeting was marked on Michaels schedule.

“Okay.” Cas said as he pressed the button to start his computer up.

“Cool. In a bit.” Dean tapped the desk twice then made his way back to his own desk.

Castiel sighed again and closed his eyes for a brief moment while he did. _Slow down, Cas_. He thought. _Slow down_.

He felt his shoulders relax so he decided to answer to his calls, trying not to glance at the door to his left where the CEO of the company would be walking in.

Cas typed the meeting information out on a word document along with its subject and the sales numbers which were in question. It seemed like it was a general thing so they could discuss whether the new clients were happy and everything. Simple enough.

He printed it out and made his way over to Michael’s office where the door was open. Dwight was in there giving…if he was seeing correctly, he was giving the manager a _shoulder rub??_

“Michael, I have a reminder of your meeting today. And some information about the new clients.” He said, glancing at the salesman who was fully engaged in an elbow, knot-relieving circle motion.

“Sure, sure. Thanks Cas dawg.” Michael replied through a mouthful of pancake which he picked up from a stack on a plate in front of him. Cas couldn’t eat that early in the morning, it usually made him feel sick. Breakfast just wasn’t his thing.

After he handed Michael the sheet, Cas frowned deeply as he left the room. Simply because… _what on earth was all that about anyway?_

He scrunched his eyes up and sat down in his seat before getting back to work.

Cas was in the middle of transferring an enquiring customer to Meredith when it happened. A tall man with a briefcase in hand and a long coat entered the room, and he immediately smiled and made his way to reception.

“Hi. You must be our new receptionist…?” Mr. Wallace held his hand out for Cas to shake once he had put the phone down.

“Castiel. But it’s Cas if you’re partial to informal-ness.” Cas repressed a frown at his wording and shook the CEO’s hand, smiling back. Luckily the man laughed at him – _phew_. “It’s good to meet you Mr. Wallace.”

“You too. Call me David.”

Cas nodded. “Okay, will do.”

“How are you finding it here. Everything going smoothly?”

“I’m very happy, yes.” Cas knew he had made a good impression when David smiled again.

“Why hello David Wallace, what can I do for you today?” Michael spoke loudly with a hint of playfulness in his voice. Even though Cas hadn’t been there all that long, he was already used to it.

“…Michael…you did remember our meeting today, right?” David stared down Michael and Cas raised an eyebrow.

Cas’ manager looked past David at him. “Castiel, why wasn’t I reminded?”

“He did remind you.” Dwight chipped in and everyone looked over at the man in mustard. “It was during your weekly back massage.”

David turned his palms up in question, looking to Michael for so many answers.

“Oh yeah!” Michael laughed, waving a hand dismissively. “The…the thing.”

“It was that sheet Castiel gave to you.” Dwight said.  Cas wondered why he was suddenly speaking in Cas’ favour. “Didn’t you read it? I did; it’s very informative and useful.” He lifted the sheet up and David took it from him.

Michael disappeared into his office and David looked at Cas.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I need to find a way to motivate him.” He held the sheet up. “This is good work. Keep at it.”

Cas felt a swell of pride. He’d whipped that up fast that morning and it was good work? Awesome.

The door to Michael’s office closed after the CEO, and everyone continued with their own work once the drama had finished.

Cas’ attention was drawn from looking at Dean when his computer made a little bleep.

A private message?

_1: I know who you are._

Cas frowned for – what felt like – the thousandth time that day. He figured it out pretty quick though since Dean’s block buddy was leaning close to his computer screen.

_2: How high are the chances that this is Dwight?_

_1: This is not Dwight._

_2: Yes it is._

_1: I am a member of the higher government. And the CIA._

_2: It’s sweet that you’re telling me your aspirations, Dwight, really! Thanks for letting me know._

_1: No, my aspirations involve farms._

_1: Oh no._

_1: I have revealed too much about myself._

_2: Dwight, I know it’s you. Just, if you need something tell me. If not, I’d like to continue with my work._

_1: Fine._

_1: But I know you’re curious._

_2: About what?_

_1: Why I complimented your work considering my behaviour yesterday was cold and mysterious._

_2: Okay then, why?_

_1: It’s too sensitive to discuss digitally. Meet me in the bathroom._

Cas knew that all of it was weird, but he was a naturally curious person. How bad could Dwight’s reasoning be?

Dwight left first, and Cas followed a couple of minutes later.

When he entered the men’s bathroom, he found himself being dragged further inside by his arm. “What- Dwight, what is this?”

The man let go of Cas’ arm. “I know your secret.”

“What, that I’m apparently a spy from Staples? Because that never has been and never will be true.”

“No. That you didn’t move here alone.”

Cas swallowed nervously as a rush of confusion went through him. “I- I…what?”

“I saw you walking up to your house last night?”

Cas started to get irritated. “ _You followed me home?”_ He hissed.

Dwight took a step back and raised his hands. “If I had, I would have said yes without hesitation, but I actually didn’t. Angela lives on your street and I happened to see you while I was driving past.”

“Why were you going to Angela?”

“…for business.”

_*Dwight glances at the camera with a knowing look*_

“But anyway, that doesn’t matter.” Dwight continued. “I saw you with your boy.”

Cas swallowed -well, _gulped_ – and looked at his feet before regaining eye contact with his colleague. “Why’s it matter to you?”

“I just have a newfound respect for you, is all. Single father. Can’t be easy, huh?”

Cas huffed and stepped forwards. “What are you getting at, Dwight? Because you don’t seem like the kind of guy to express random compassion.”

“And that is correct, yes. But I’m in a similar situation myself.”

“You have a kid?”

“Well, no, but Angela does and she says he’s not mine, but I know it. I know.” Dwight said. “We could work together. You know how children react, so we could just take Angela’s son for _only an hour or so_ and get him tested-“

“No. Absolutely no way.” Cas said immediately and pushed past Dwight out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Luckily no one was in there, and Dwight didn’t follow him out.

Cas made himself a mug of coffee and took it back to his desk to sip at while he got himself together. Dwight was so _creepy_. He’d just have to hope the man didn’t tell anyone about his son.

And it wasn’t like he was ashamed of Jimmy. He just didn’t want the questions which he _knew_ would be asked.

_How did you get a kid if you’re gay and you didn’t do all that sciencey stuff?_

_Why are you alone?_

_Why did you move?_

He shivered at the thought of being bombarded.

*****

**3:37pm**

“Okay, ideas! Ideas!” Michael chirped eagerly.

Cas was sitting next to Dean while their manager was asking for date ideas for him and his newest love interest.

Cas was sitting with his elbow resting on the arm of the chair which was supporting his hand against his cheek. He just wanted to go home and see Jimmy, really. His day was probably destined to be not great since that morning he had to leave his little boy who was a crying mess. Cas could have cried himself at the time at the sight, but he was driving and he didn’t allow his emotions to distract him.

But now, that was all he could think about. He felt like going to _Buzzy Bees_ day care and getting Jimmy early so he could gather him up in blankets and read to him and make him chocolate milk like they had been doing a lot in the past month.

Michael drew him from his thoughts “Castiella. Any suggestions?”

Cas sat up quickly and looked at the board where other people’s suggestions had been written down. “Uh…an idea for a date? Well, I guess you could do something nature-y? On one of my dates in the past we walked to a waterfall and sat on the rocks by it.”

“Hey! That’s it, guys! That one.” Michael clapped his hands together once and smiled around at him employees after a very boring thirty minutes of brainstorming. Originally Michael had said that the meeting was to discuss what he and David talked about, but once they were all in and sat down, that was immediately brushed off as ‘boring’ and ‘not worth telling’.

“Hey Cas, do you like the rain?” Andy asked him, and naturally Cas replied:

“Yes.”

Andy continued and Cas listened to him in awkward cringeyness. “’Cause you should get a CastiELLA ELLA ELLA EH EH EH.” Andy laughed at himself and then Michael decided he found it funny as well. Cas hated it, but he appreciated Andy’s effort.

“God’s sake, Andy.” Dean face palmed.

“It was an opportune moment. Couldn’t resist.”

“Can we leave now?” Angela asked in her usual sharp tone.

“Yes, mi lady.” Michael said and Angela grumbled something and stormed out. Making sure he wasn't looking too eager, Cas wasn’t far behind her.

Cas sat at his desk and realised Dean followed him. “Well that was a delicious waste of time.” His friend chuckled.

“Indeed. I also got compared to an umbrella. Great meeting.” Cas said in blunt sarcasm and Dean actually burst out laughing.

Cas tilted his head in question, a smile tugging at his lips. “What?”

“You’re hilarious and you don’t even realise it.”

“Really? Because Gabriel always used to say I was funny because I _wasn’t_ funny.”

“No, seriously man, you’re awesome.” Dean took another piece of candy from the plastic dispenser, looking at Cas like he was the best thing in the world. It made Cas feel warm inside. Like, really warm. He looked at Dean and realised for the first time his friend had freckles across his nose…and his eyes were green.

Dean smiled softly and turned around to go to his desk.

Cas would be lying if he said he didn’t slightly admire Dean from behind. He forced himself to tear his eyes away. _Not gonna happen, Cas. Not gonna happen._

Castiel thought about how speaking to Dean had made him feel better about his day, so he took his phone and keys from his shoulder bag’s side pocket and decided to spend his break in his car. He would have been by himself in the break room anyway, and he liked some solitude every now and then.

Cas sighed and relaxed in the driver's seat in his car. He unlocked his phone and opened his contact list, his finger hovering over _‘Daycare’_.

Why not, right? It would make him feel better.

He pressed the number and held the phone against his ear, hearing it dialing.

_“Hello?”_

The person on the other end sounded like James, one of Jimmy’s supervisors.

“Hey, it’s Castiel. I just wanted to know if Jimmy’s okay after what happened this morning.”

_“Hi Cas. Yeah, he’s alright. Nancy sat with him until he felt better and he ate his lunch. He’s just finished finger painting.”_

Cas felt like all of the tension left his shoulders after hearing that.

“That’s great. Can you…can you tell him I can’t wait to see him later?”

_“I mean, he’s here right now if you want to talk to him.”_

“Do you think I should?”

 _“It’s up to you.”_ James replied happily. _“I think Jimmy would like to speak to you.”_

Cas heard another voice seeping through the phone and instantly recognized it.

“Pass him on.” Cas laughed and there were some shuffles on the other end before it went quiet and a little voice spoke quietly but happily.

_“Hi daddy.”_

“Hey baby. You having a good day?”

_“Yes! I did a finger painting, I want to show you!”_

Cas smiled. “I can’t wait. What did you eat for lunch?”

_“I had a- a sandwich with chicken and that green stuff on.”_

“Lettuce?”

_“Yeah. But I didn’t like it so I took it off.”_

Cas chuckled. “I thought you liked lettuce.”

Jimmy clearly attempted to lower his voice, and whispered _“it’s soggy here.”_

“Oh, that’s okay then.”

_“Nancy is doing story time now. Can I go?”_

“Course you can. I love you, buddy.”

_“I love you too!”_

There was a short pause and then a little _“what do I do with the phone?”_

“Give it to James, honey.”

_“Oh yeah. Okay. Bye daddy!”_

“Bye J.”

*****

Cas pulled up at his house in his drive, letting Dean park on the road.

He lead Dean inside, hoping he put all of Jimmy’s things away so there were no difficult-to-explain colouring books lying about.

“Hey, nice place you got here, Cas.” Dean said as he looked around where they’d walked in.

The house was nice in that the front door lead to the spacey open-plan kitchen. The kitchen lead to the living room with cushy, neutral armchairs and a couch which sank down when it was sat on. Cas loved that about it.

The living room looped around to a hallway where there were doors leading to a small bathroom, a closet, a utility room and the stairs.

Up the stairs, there was a big family bathroom with a bath and a shower, Jimmy’s bedroom, a guest bedroom and Cas’ master bedroom which had an en suite.

They also had a large garden where Cas had started to arrange a few flower beds, and there was a tree at the back corner where he planned to fix a swing to. All of this could be seen from the living room which had floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the whole garden.

Overall, a pretty nice house.

Of course, Cas had offered to show Dean around, and when upstairs, Dean said “what’s in this one?”

Cas realised Jimmy’s bedroom door was cracked open and Dean was on the verge of looking inside, so Cas had to jump in front of him and pull the door closed quickly.

“There’s just a load of junk in there, really. Nothing to see.” He said nervously.

Dean nodded though. “Oh yeah, I got one of those. A closet where you dump all the stuff you don’t know what to do with. Y’know, like spare towels.”

“Yeah.” Cas agreed, but something unpleasant stirred inside him. It was like he was agreeing that Jimmy was something irrelevant. It felt really, really wrong. _Guilty_.

The two of them went back downstairs and finally settled down on the couch once Cas had made a pot of coffee.

“Do you have the DVDs?” Cas asked, twisting on the couch to look at his friend who dug into the plastic bag excitedly.

“Tadaaa!” Dean smiled. “All three.”

“I’m in for a long evening aren’t I?”

“Long but enjoyable.”

“If you say so.” Cas pulled an apprehensive face which made Dean laugh.

“Man, your face. It’s not that bad, Cas, don’t look so worried.”

Dean got down on the floor and shuffled forwards to the DVD player, putting the film in.

He got back up and clicked play when the menu came up, and the yellow titles started rolling up the screen.

Ten minutes in, Cas had already asked several questions and Dean eventually turned to him, and placed his hand on Cas’ arm.

He stared Cas in the eyes with the same soft smile as earlier and said “just watch. You’ll understand.”

Dean’s eyes lingered on his for a few hourly seconds more before he looked back at the screen, but his arm remained.

Where Dean’s hand was resting on his forearm felt red hot. Cas stared at it for a minute or two, even feeling uncomfortable about it at first. But then he got used to it; to the point it felt nice, and calming.

Cas relaxed and finally let himself get absorbed by the movie.

*****

“Well? How was that?” Dean turned to him just as the credits started rolling.

 “Uh…not bad?” Cas half asked.

“Only not bad?” His friend gasped through his smile.

“No, it was good. I like the monster things.”

“Monster things?” Dean wheezed, starting to laugh at him.

Cas laughed as well. “Yeah, I mean…that Jabba guy is pretty disgusting…”

“Oh god.” His friend doubled over, laughing more than Cas had ever heard him. “‘Jabba guy’.”

Cas started to laugh harder too. “I mean it.”

Dean took his hands and looked him hard in the eyes, even though his gaze was soft. Cas didn’t even feel surprised.

“Cas, I haven’t known you long, but please never change. Never.”

Cas tilted his head to the side, but not in confusion. He kept eye contact with Dean, so it was a sort of modest look he had. “I won’t.”

Dean stared a bit longer then started giggling again and pressed his forehead against Cas’ shoulder. “Man, we still got two more films to watch.”

“Then get on it, Winchester.”

“Oooh alright alright.” Dean snorted and slid away from the couch to put the next DVD in.

When he returned, he got into the exact same position he was in before, except he was looking at Cas again.

“Hey Cas?” He said, the look in his eyes suggesting he was about to say something…genuine?

“Yeah, Dean?”

“I uh…I really like you.” He even sounded nervous.

Cas blinked. “You do?”

Dean nodded. “We only met a couple days ago, but…I’ve never met anyone like you. I think you’re really, really sweet.”

Cas blushed at that and his gaze lowered to the floor. “I like you too, Dean.”

“Hey.” Dean reached up and tilted his chin upwards. “I really enjoy spending time with you.”

“Me too. Your company is so nice for me. I- I don’t really have anyone to talk to so this…this is nice.”

Dean smiled and gently took his hands before lowering to rest his head on Cas’ chest. Dean let Cas wrap his arms around him too. It made Cas feel warm and tingly inside at the contact, and he enjoyed just sitting there with his hands intertwined with Dean’s for the start of the movie.

He was watching a scene nearly half way through the movie when he started to get restless. He was overthinking everything way too much.

Did Michael like him at work? He never really said anything nice to him. Or what about _anyone_ at work? Well, apart from Kelly because she’d been all up close to him recently and he finally understood that she fancied him.

And what about the situation with Dean? They admitted they liked each other. Of course, the idea of a relationship with Dean felt good; _really good_ , but what about Jimmy? He didn’t want to hide his son any more. He knew it was wrong from the beginning, and it was pressing on him. He felt all of the guilt and the hope of having something with Dean clamp itself to his comfort, and he didn’t even realise he’d started frowning.

“Cas?” Dean pulled Cas out of his head and he looked at him in question.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay? You’ve gone all tense.” His friend said.

“I’m fine, I just have a lot on my mind.” Castiel admitted truthfully. Dean moved out of their embrace and paused the movie, then dropped the remote, turned around to Cas and sat cross legged.

“You can talk to me if you want.”

Cas shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know.”

“Hey, come on, you said it yourself. I’m someone you can talk to? Well, I’m happy to do that. I care about you.”

Cas knew he was right. Was this a good time to spill his truths? He gulped, probably audibly.

Dean took his hand again and held on, urging Cas to let it out.

“Okay, look, this is a pretty big thing, Dean. You might want to run away if I tell you.”

Dean squeezed his hand. “Tell me.”

Cas closed his eyes for a moment then looked in Dean’s general direction. “I…I have a-”

There were three loud knocks on Cas’ front door. It made him physically jump, especially in the emotionally delicate moment they had created.

Castiel stood up, knowing the moment was gone, and started to wonder who would be knocking on his door.

If it was a normal day, he would have joked about it hopefully not being a serial killer, but that wasn’t today. Oh, no.

He switched the kitchen light on and pulled the front door open, only to see Missouri with Jimmy in her arms. His son was sobbing quietly and clutching his teddy bear.

“I’m sorry.” She sighed. “I tried to calm him down, but, he wanted his daddy.”

Cas could feel Dean’s eyes on him from the living room, but he had already decided enough was enough. He refused to hide Jimmy any longer. He was proud to have a son as sweet as he had, and he wouldn’t pretend any different.

Cas relaxed and held his arms out. “It’s alright. Come here sweetheart.”

Missouri passed Jimmy to Cas and he held his son to his chest with both arms, whispering to him quietly about how it was okay and that he was there.

He gestured for Missouri to come in so she did, and closed the door behind her.

By then, Dean had moved from the couch and was watching from the other side of the breakfast bar.

Cas stroked the little boy’s hair with his hand as he faced Dean and spoke. “Missouri, Jimmy, this is Dean. He’s my friend from work.”

“Hi Dean.” Missouri smiled at the other man.

“Dean…this is my son.” Cas said, and Dean was fully speechless.

 

 

 


	3. Jimmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly about Cas' backstory. Him and Dean will be back in the office in chapter 4--  
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think :)
> 
> P.S. Apologies for the hefty spaces between paragraphs - had some formatting issues but all will be fixed in the next chapter.

Dean stared at Cas, wide-eyed. His eyes moved to Jimmy then back up again.

 

Castiel didn’t say a word; he didn’t want to. He didn’t know what on earth was going through Dean’s head at that moment, but he’d leave his friend to decide what happened next.

 

Jimmy was still crying so he wanted to calm him down. Cas’ best guess was that he just missed him too much; it happened sometimes, even if they were apart for as little as thirty minutes. His son just…really wanted him. He’d tried to explain it to Cas once, saying that he got a feeling sometimes where he really, really just wanted to be with his daddy.

 

Cas understood. He knew about attachment in children because he’d researched it heavily one night. Even though Jimmy wasn’t exactly a baby anymore, he was insecurely attached, so at times he needed to be close to Cas to be happy.

 

“Why don’t we go and sit down, hmm?” Missouri cut the silence and Cas was glad for the direction.

Dean seemed glad, too, and he went and sat down in the same spot on the couch.

 

There was another stretch of silence once they were all seated, but it didn’t last quite so long.

“So Dean, you work with Cas?” Missouri said.

 

Dean replied, but Cas wasn’t really listening. His attention was on Jimmy whose watery eyes were fixed on him.

 

“Hey, you okay?” He whispered, bouncing his son on his knee a little. Jimmy nodded and raised his hand to suck his thumb. “Milk?” He mumbled around the digit in his mouth.

 

“Alright.” Cas stood up again and walked to the kitchen, trying to sit Jimmy down on the counter, but he kept his arms firmly around his neck.

 

Cas stroked his hair. “You gotta let go, buddy. I’ll get you in a minute, okay?”

 

Jimmy did let go and Cas was able to get milk from the fridge, pour it into a plastic kid bottle, and put it into the microwave for a minute or two.

 

While it was heating up, Cas leaned on the counter in front of the little boy and smiled at him. “Do you want to tell me about your day?”

 

Jimmy’s eye’s lightened up a bit and he nodded. “At story time Nancy read a book that was about dino..dinosraurs, and I learnt that catpillars turn to butterflies!”

 

Cas’ heart warmed at the cute mispronunciations. “Hey, that’s great! We could go for a walk in the park and look for some butterflies is you want. It’s getting cold, but there might be a few still flying about in the warm in the afternoon.”

 

“Please yes.” Jimmy’s whole face brightened.

 

“This weekend? We could do that and then go have dinner early out somewhere?”

 

“I like that idea.” His son stated matter of factly, and yes, Cas noticed it was a very like-father-like-son thing.

The microwave beeped so Cas opened it and got the cup, quickly checking it wasn’t too hot before screwing on the lid and handing it to Jimmy.

 

He picked the boy up from under his arms and sat him on his hip, just as his son asked “who’s that man again? Forgot.”

 

“He’s called Dean. He’s daddy’s friend from work.”

 

Castiel sat down next to Dean and positioned Jimmy so he had one leg either side of Cas’ thigh. He knew his son would probably stare at Dean – another one of Cas’ traits – but he’d be asleep soon. It was past his bedtime already. Hopefully the milk would make him sleepy.

 

“Oh, so you spend time in the workshop on weekends.” Missouri confirmed and Dean nodded when Cas re-joined the conversation.

 

Dean looked at Cas then,  and he found that he couldn’t quite make eye contact for some reason.

 

“…so, this is Jimmy?” Dean asked.

 

“Dean!” Jimmy said in return.

 

“Hey.” The other man started to smile. “So, Cas is your dad, huh?”

 

The little boy smiled and shied away from the attention, hiding half his face in Cas’ sweater. He kept his milk and his teddy bear close though.

 

“Sorry. He’s shy.” Castiel placed his hand on his son’s head to stroke his hair. Dean just smiled which was…unexpected? Yeah. Cas wasn’t expecting his friend to warm to this whole situation so quickly.

 

“He’s a sweet little thing, that’s what.” Missouri stood and leaned to tickle Jimmy who giggled.

 

“No doubt.” Cas agreed.

 

“I’d stay a little longer, but Patience is coming tomorrow and I need to sort my guest room out.”

 

“Okay.” Cas hugged Missouri when she leaned down from where he was sitting. “Thank you. So much.”

 

“Oh, my pleasure. My pleasure. Anytime, okay?”

 

Cas smiled. “Thank you. Take care.”

 

“I will, don’t you worry. Goodbye, Dean. Good talk. See you soon, little one.” Missouri waved goodbye and left the house, leaving Cas and Dean to make conversation themselves.

 

“Did you eat at Missouri’s house, J?” Cas questioned, half wanting to get his son to bed so he wouldn’t be too tired tomorrow. A fussy child in the morning was something he didn’t want to tackle.

 

“Yeah. Turkey dinsaurs and peas. I really liked it.”

 

“Nice. Hey, my little brother used to like those too.” Dean told Jimmy who seemed to be feeling a bit more comfortable around Cas’ friend.

 

“What’s your brother’s name?” The little boy turned to look at Dean more.

 

“Sam. His name is Sam.”

 

“I like you.” Jimmy said and Dean blinked.

 

“You do?”

 

“Yes.” The boy suddenly gasped excitedly and looked at Cas. “Can I show you the paint I did?”

 

Cas mirrored his excitement. “Yes, I wanna see!”

 

Jimmy may as well have jumped off Cas’ lap, leaving his bear and his milk to go get his picture.

 

Cas glanced at Dean who was looking back at him fondly the whole time until Jimmy came running in with his pride and joy.

 

“Look, daddy!” He chirped and shoved the painting into Cas’ hands. “Be careful.” He said as he climbed up onto the couch in between the two of them.

 

“This is amazing!”

 

Jimmy smiled at the praise. He’d painted a bee with his fingers. There seemed to be a lobster-type thing as well. All in all, very cute.

 

“Look, Dean.” The little boy took the picture from Cas and climbed over to straddle Dean’s lap. It took Cas’ friend by surprise, and Cas expected him to tense up or something, but he didn’t.

 

Dean put his hand on Jimmy’s back to make sure he didn’t fall backwards and admired the paintings.

 

“Hey, this is really good.” He smiled. “You gonna be an artist when you’re older, huh?”

 

“No…I don’t know what I want to do.” The boy admitted.

 

Cas watched his boy and Dean talk and something felt right. He could imagine this being a regular thing, but on the other side of things, he had no idea what Dean thought of it. He might just be being nice to spare Cas’ feelings. Dean might have been thinking of how he can’t wait to run for the hills at that very moment.

\---------------

Dean knew one thing. He loved joking around with children – making a fool of himself and whatnot. He had a knack with kids as Sam had said many times before. But what about Cas and Jimmy? He really liked Cas, and he knew it was maybe premature to think it, but f things got serious with Cas, what would he be getting himself into? Parenthood? He knew he was shit at commitment, and he didn’t want to hurt either of them if he decided he wanted to leave.

 

He’d talk to Cas about it tomorrow. Yeah. See how things go. That was the best thing to do, right?

Or were they going to talk about it that night; there and then? Dean had so many questions. So, so many. Like, how did Cas get Jimmy? He knew for a fact that the boy was definitely biologically Cas’, what with his mess of dark hair and bright blue, slightly wide-set eyes. A splitting image, in fact. And why did Cas hide it – or withhold the truth – from him? They’d become friends, after all. But were they friends or were they on the verge of starting to date? It was all so confusing and sudden and-

 

“Dean?”

 

Dean snapped out of his head and realised Jimmy had said something.

 

“Say again?” He said.

 

“What do you do at daddy’s work?”

 

“I sell paper to people. Do you go to daycare?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well I’m the person who might be selling the paper to your daycare so you can draw. Cool, right?”

 

“No. Boring.” Jimmy said flatly and Dean found it actually quite hilarious. This kid had Cas’ bluntness and no one could tell him different.

 

At Dean’s small laugh, Jimmy gave a sheepish smile and hugged his teddy bear close to his chest after Cas passed it to him.

 

“You’re right.” Dean chuckled. “It is boring. Very boring.”

 

“Does daddy do a boring job?”

 

“Sort of. But he’s very organised so it’s not so bad.”

 

The boy giggled “is _daddy_ boring?”

 

This is when Cas jumped in with “no, daddy is cool.”

 

Dean felt lighter than he had ten minutes ago. Maybe it was because Cas was more relaxed as well.

 

Jimmy leaned over and grabbed his milk, drinking the rest. “Yes.” He agreed simply before climbing back over to Cas who lifted him into his own lap.

 

“You’re a sassy little thing, aren’t you.” Dean said and Jimmy’s sheepish smile returned.

 

“Yes. You are.” Cas said just as the boy yawned hugely. “Come on, it’s past your bedtime and you need to be changed.”

 

“Why?” Jimmy pouted.

 

“Because you’ll be fussy if you’re tired in the morning. I know you.” Cas said and stood up and secured the little boy against his hip with one arm. “You want rabbit?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

Cas disappeared somewhere and returned with a grey floppy rabbit which he put in the microwave for a couple of minutes.

 

Dean watched his friend and Jimmy talking to each other from the kitchen not so far away, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. He did hear Jimmy say he loved Cas, though. But that was no surprise. The two of them were so close.

 

Cas got the rabbit out of the microwave and looked at him. “Back soon.” He said and after he had gone, he heard him walking up the stairs. That’s when Dean realised Cas didn’t actually have an extra closet upstairs. It was Jimmy’s bedroom. Damnit, Cas had gone to a surprising amount of trouble to let Dean think he moved here alone. There must be something going through Cas’ head; an insecurity or something. Dean knew the feeling, but he wanted to know why Cas did that. Surely, _someone_ at work knows he has Jimmy, but who would it be? Toby in HR? Angela because she organises everyone’s paychecks and sees home address information? Dwight even? Who knows.

Dean waited fifteen minutes before everything went silent upstairs and he heard footsteps getting louder.

 

Cas appeared, looking different than he had when he left. He looked guilty or maybe…conscious?

 

“Cas.” Dean said immediately when his friend sat next to him. Cas looked him in the eye. “You didn’t have to hide it from me.”

 

“I thought you’d think of me differently or…something.”

 

“Maybe. But what if it was a good different?”

 

There was a shimmer of hope in the dark-haired man’s eyes, but the look went as quickly as it came. “There’s a but.”

 

Dean nodded and cleared his throat. “We were…on the edge of not being platonic, right?”

 

Cas nodded.

 

“I still really like you. No doubt. But, I just need some time to mull it over, okay? I just don’t want to start something I’ll end up ruining, because I’ve never committed to anything much in my life apart from my car, my brother and my boring-ass job. All it is, is something I gotta realise I really want, and maybe that’s through spending more time with you.”

 

Cas nodded again. “You don’t have to-“

 

“But I do. I swear I really like you, and usually in this situation I’d scare myself away before even gettin’ tarted, but this feels different. You’re different. And that’s a real sweet kid you got there, man. Seriously.”

 

A small smile graced Cas’ face and he looked down at the floor. Dean could see Jimmy in his every move. Definitely like father like son.

 

“I’m really gonna try, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Castiel said.

 

“We good?”

 

“We are good.”

 

Dean didn’t hesitate to reach over and give Cas a hug. His friend felt smaller than he had imagined, and as he had been taken by surprise with the hug, he tensed for a moment until Dean hugged tighter. “I just need time.” Dean said against his ear and after this, Cas returned the embrace.

 

“All you need.” Cas replied and the hug broke. The two men looked at each other and Dean felt the question burst out of him.

 

“How?” He said, referring to Jimmy. “If you…don’t mind my asking.”

 

Cas swallowed. “It’s a long story.”

 

“I don’t mind. I’m interested.”

 

“If you say so.” Cas chuckled.

 

Dean watched his friend take a big breath. “So, I was twenty one. Just graduated from college with a Natural Sciences degree purely for my own enjoyment, not for a job. I had a friend called Meg and she was quite the opposite to me; outgoing, confident and sometimes abrupt and rude. But she’d been my best friend since high school so I didn’t mind most of the time. So yeah, there was this graduation party that I wasn’t going to go to, but she insisted, said something nasty like _this is why you have no friends. You never do anything apart from volunteer and study_. I used to love volunteering at the homeless shelter, so I was there often.”

 

Dean nodded, and Cas continued his story.  

 

“So, under her pressure, I went to this party and she went too. I was drinking soda, she was drinking whiskey from a bottle. I wasn’t going to get drunk because it never has and never will appeal to me, but someone spiked my drink while I was grabbing a glass of water for Meg so she would at least be able to walk home semi-soberly. I got loopy fast being the lightweight I am, and I’m surprised I remember anything at all from that night. I started drinking with Meg and she dragged Hannah over, a girl I knew from one of my classes, to come talk to us. We knew each other already and she was off her face too and we…we _really_ got talking. I’d already come out, like, everyone knew I’m gay and I had no problem with them knowing that. But yeah, I was so… _out of it_ , let’s say, that talking turned into kissing and I guess I was horny or whatever so we ended up in a bedroom together. We had sex twice and I barely registered it was Hannah to be completely honest.”

 

“You thought she was a dude?” Dean didn’t want to laugh but he did. Cas joined in a little bit.

 

“Not necessarily. I knew she was pretty even thought I don’t like girls and I’m pretty sure I had a great time when we were actually doing it. I think I just didn’t care.” Cas admitted, and slid off the cushions on the couch. He sat on the floor with his back resting against the couch. “I feel guilty about that. We both consented to it completely but I don’t like things being that quick. I always feel like, as much as they deny it, it always hurts people somewhere deep down. When they have a one-nighter, I mean.”

 

Dean didn’t say anything to that. So Cas filled the gap instead anyway.

 

“But anyway, that morning I woke up and I saw Hannah there, and I just…I didn’t remember what happened with us at the time so I got scared and left. I sent her a text as I was walking home saying something about being sorry for leaving, but I had to…sort of thing. Although, half way through typing it I threw up in a bush along the forest path I was walking to get home, and _then_ I sent it.”

 

“Better than nothing though, right?” Dean offered.

 

“I guess. I still hated myself for ages though. And to make things worse, I saw Meg again a few days later and turns out she was the one who spiked my drink. Can you believe that? I go to get her a glass of water to help her and she fucks up my drink to see me ‘have a good time’.”

 

“She sounds like a piece of work, not gonna lie.” Dean decided, just noticing that Cas was looking a little uncomfortable. “You don’t have to talk about it, you know.”

 

“I know.” His friend replied, staring in front of him at the unlit fireplace. “But it’s like a weight’s getting tugged off me. I’ve never told anyone the full story before.” Cas frowned and his head snapped to Dean’s direction. “Wait, do you actually want to hear? You don’t have to, I- I mean, you can go home if you want, you can…you can…do what you want…”

 

“Cas.” Dean said calmly, placing his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “I’m listening.”

 

Castiel relaxed and took a few moments to calm down and find his place in the story. “Ok…uh, so, me and Meg, we had a fight. I told her she was inconsiderate and that she had broken my trust once and for all. I haven’t spoken to her since. I don’t even think she knows I’ve moved away from Illinois. I never let her meet Jimmy.”

 

“I’m sorry man.”

 

Cas shook his head. “It’s okay. I’m glad we don’t speak. She was my friend and I liked a lot about her, but she was too much for me to handle. I couldn’t take it anymore. But anyway, after that fight there were a few weeks of normal. My dad being the _I don’t care about anything anymore_ dickhead and me just working at the bakery with Gabe. It was sort of okay, but a few weeks later I got a call from Hannah. It shook me up just seeing her caller ID pop up on my phone. I answered, and she said she needed to see me, so the next day during my work lunch break I met her for a coffee. She didn’t look great, and I was worried it was because of me. _It was_ , but not in the way I was thinking. She said she was pregnant and I mentally flinched so hard that I dropped my mug and it smashed on the floor. I remember that because I was really embarrassed.”

 

“I’m sure.” Dean agreed.

 

“Yeah. So after the shock had worn off, I actually felt incredible; that _miracle feeling_ y’know? I felt so warm and happy until…until she said that she didn’t want the baby. Right there and then. I nearly threw up in the coffee shop and that would have been more embarrassing than the smash. It just felt so horrible to be so _, so infinitely happy_ one minute, to feeling devastated the next. But I could hardly complain, right? I was the one who got her pregnant, but neither of us were romantically interested in the other, we were young and college-fresh. It didn’t add up and she saw that. But I wanted that baby so bad, Dean. I knew it may have been a crazy idea, but no matter how much I wanted to live my own life first, I wanted to care for that little thing I had created. And Hannah saw that too. She saw that I wanted it with everything I had – I didn’t want to give it all up before it all even started -  and she…she said _‘we’re friends, right?’._ Of course, I said yes because we _were_. I cared about her, she cared about me, and she…she said yes.”

 

“Yes to having the kid?” Dean questioned.

 

Cas nodded. “Yeah.” He spoke quietly. Dean knew there was more to the story.

 

“She said yes, but…Hannah had never wanted children. It just didn’t appeal to her in the slightest. Of course, I respect that. If she really did not want to go through with it, I wouldn’t have forced her. Sure, it would have left a scar somewhere inside me, but I would have been considerate about her feelings. But no, she made a deal with me. She said that if she went through those nine months, I had to promise that I would never involve her in the baby’s life. I know it sounds cold on her part, but she wanted to move up the career ladder, and if something isn’t _it_ for someone, then that’s their choice. So yeah, I agreed and we got close over those months. I helped with everything; drove her to birthing classes and baby scans and in turn she helped me practice taking care of a baby in those classes where they give you robotic doll things which cry all the time. I calmed her down when she worried about the birth and she calmed me down when I had panic attacks about looking after an actual kid. We were a good team.”

 

“It sounds like you had it covered pretty good, right?”

 

“Yeah. It was great until…until in the middle of the night I got this call from Hannah saying she thought she was going into labour. It would have been fine otherwise, but…” Cas swallowed visibly at the memory, “but, she wasn’t due for another six weeks, so I was freaking out when I drove to her house. It was a stressful drive to the hospital and when we finally got into the ward with the midwife, we were told it was go-time. I’d never been so scared in my life, I swear. Thankfully it was a healthy birth, but when he was born they had to take him away straight away to check he was okay.”

 

Cas started smiling. Not the ha-ha kind of smile, though. The good memory, warm-hearted kind of smile. “Physically he was healthy. He did have some help with his breathing but he was okay. He was so, _so_ tiny. It literally felt like the best moment in my entire life, like everything I had ever done had led to then, when I was just standing there looking down at that little bean of a human.”

 

Dean laughed at his wording. Dean’s amusement tickled Cas whose smile grew.

 

“Hannah came in and saw him as well. She was happy. Like, genuinely happy for me. She gave me a hug which felt like it lasted an hour – in a good way – and all she said was that she was happy to give me that gift. She said she hoped we have a happy life, kissed my cheek and left. I didn’t see her again until the court case where she explicitly, voluntarily gave me full, primary custody of him and then that was it. We said our goodbyes at the end of the case and I haven’t seen her since. I spent a few weeks backing and forthing to and from the hospital to see Jimmy in his little incubator, watching him grow every day. Next I know, I’m taking him home and we’re our own little family.

 

“I mean, I always worried a little bit because he’s always been so small, and I think when he’s twelve he’ll probably look like he’s eight. You saw him, he’s tiny. As much as I cook us good meals to eat, he doesn’t put on much weight. The doctor said it’s okay though. Apparently it’s just how his body is. Fair enough, but I tell you what, it hasn’t stopped that mop growing on top his head.”

 

“He definitely has your hair, man. Definitely.” Dean said, sliding down to sit next to Cas.

 

“Yeah.” His friend smiled. “I like to think we’re one-of-a-kind sort of people. He’s always been interested in drawing and painting and stuff, just like me. And I’ve just started getting him interested in flowers. He can’t wait for summer now because we can plant lots of flowers in the garden and get the apiary started up again like in Illinois.”

 

“You guys have an _apiary?”_ Dean asked in awe. This guy _was_ cool.

 

“Yeah. I make my own honey and Jimmy wants to get in on it so I’ll teach him some stuff ready for then. We’re going out this weekend to the park to go butterfly spotting. He’s excited.”

 

“That’s nice. You guys are two peas. Jeez.”

 

“I love him with all I have.” Cas smiled. “And, well, you could always come with us. As a friend? Let’s get to know each other better.”

 

“Yeah, okay. I’d like that.” Dean said and he felt special to be a part of the dynamic duo. “Can I ask, why did you call him Jimmy?”

 

Castiel’s face shone with admiration. “There was this guy at the homeless shelter called James. He was the kindest, loveliest guy you could ever meet. He’d done so much for others in need before he fell down himself and he just…I dunno, I felt like naming my son after him because he was a good person who deserved better.”

 

“Was?”

 

“He passed away before I got a chance to tell him about Jimmy. I’m sure he would have been humbled by it; maybe said he wasn’t that special to be named after, but he was one of those people you never forget. So, yeah, that’s where it’s from. I’m determined to raise my son to be kind to others worse off or better off than himself, and to be compassionate and be his own person.” Cas pulled a face. “That got cheesy fast. You catch my drift though.”

 

Dean laughed and nodded. “Yeah I do. And, well, being premature, he’s still okay now, right?”

 

Cas tipped his head to one side then the other. “I take him to specialists every couple of months so they can keep checking his development, and from what I’ve personally seen and whatnot, I think he might have some kind of underlying emotional problem. He’s got this thing where if he’s away from me sometimes, he gets this weird feeling and he gets really upset and I have to come get him. I don’t know why it happens but my best guess is that he just gets overwhelmed by things and needs something familiar and comforting to go to. The professionals we see reckon it might be the starting signs of borderline personality disorder, but they’re not sure just yet because he’s so young. And there’s maybe a bit of a separation issue mixed in as well where he prefers to stay close to me more than usual. Apart from that it’s just little things like taking a bit longer to get used to the idea of potty training and he’s really shy around strangers. Obviously you were an exception.”

 

“I have a knack.”

 

“I noticed.” Cas laughed. “But yeah. That little boy has puked on me, peed on me, thrown food at me and spat on me – all of which were unintentional, of course apart from the food throwing which he found hilarious - but, god knows I love the socks off him. He’s my heart and soul (to finish off with another spot of cheesiness).”

****

**_-[Dean]-_ **

_(*smiling warmly with his arms folded outside Cas’ front door*)_

**_Wow._ **

 

 

\-----------------

When Dean had left that night, Cas had worried that he’d scared him off. What was supposed to be a simple movie marathon had turned into him talking about his life since he turned twenty-one. It felt weird to think that he had told Dean pretty much _everything_. But he had to remind himself that Dean had agreed to go with them to the park at the weekend, and that was a good sign.

 

They had said pleasant goodbyes and that was that until work tomorrow.

 

Cas was fairly eager to just go up to bed and get an early-ish night. That had been emotionally taxing, even though he may not have shown it.

 

He yawned as he climbed the stairs and changed into his pyjamas in his bedroom. He got ready in the bathroom and felt like he finally collapsed into bed after a long day. 

 

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, only to be woken a couple of hours later by “daddy! Daddy!”

 

He felt like he’d dragged himself out of bed within seconds of getting in it, but made no hesitation to go and see what was wrong.

 

When he got into the room, he knelt down by the bed, the light from the landing making it just bright enough to see his son’s face. “Hey baby, what is it?”

 

Jimmy sat up and looked down at his front. “Wet.”

 

Cas realised the reason for it. “Oh. I shouldn’t gave given you so much milk right before bed. It’s alright.” Cas lifted Jimmy up and took him to the side of the room to swiftly change him. Luckily the pull-up was there.

 

“…can I sleep in your bed?” The little one asked just as Cas pulled his dinosaur pyjama pants back up.

 

“Okay. Come on then.” He lifted Jimmy up, made sure his son had his teddy bear and made for his own room where they got under the covers and blankets.

 

Jimmy fell asleep on top of Cas, who wasn’t far behind.


	4. Green Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The appearance of 'Fitness Mike'...

**10:04am**

Cas approached the door to Michael’s office, knocked and waited. Jan was in there, so he didn’t want to interrupt. He stood there until there was a “come in!” from his boss.

When he opened the door, the manager smiled. “Ah, Casanova. What can I do for you today?”

Cas never knew how to react to Michael, so he deemed it sensible to simply not react at all. “Uh, I have some expense reports that need signing.” 

Michael waved his arm. “Ugh, no. Work! Get it awayyy!” He joked and Cas laughed humourlessly, vaguely aware that Jan was watching him. He shifted where he was standing.

Thankfully his boss took the reports and flipped through the pages, signing each one. In the mean time, he sensed that Jan was going to say something so he looked in her direction.

“You must be Castiel.” She smiled and held her hand out. He realised that Michael had been unknowingly blocking her view of him when she first walked into the office.

“Nice to meet you, Jan. You can call me Cas if you want.” He responded politely.

She hummed and he shook his hand. Jan seemed like a nice woman, but Cas could see something….hmm, what was the word? Predatory behind her eyes.

Michael must have sensed it too because he started chuckling. “Good luck with that, Jan. He’s as gay as Oscar.”

Jan let go of Cas’ hand as her head snapped to the man behind the desk. “Michael, that is _so_ inappropriate. Remember I am your _boss_ , you are below me.”

The manager just snorted and burst out with “ _that’s what she said!”_ before chuckling his ass off. Cas could see the humour in it and tried his best not to laugh himself.

Jan turned to him and he forced his smile down before she could see. “I’m so sorry.” She said, shaking her head.

“It’s fine.” He replied and took the finished expense reports from his boss. “Thanks Michael.”

Cas retreated from the office. He knew there and then that there was a weird friction between Jan and Michael and a sort of frustrated intimacy that they were both stuck in.

He closed the door behind him just as Dean spun around in his desk chair. “I see you’ve had your first experience of those two together.” He smirked, speaking quiet enough so that Jan and Michael couldn’t hear him in the office. He clicked his pen on and off. Cas watched it for a second then looked up into his friend’s eyes.

“Yeah. The relationship is…admittedly unusual.” He smiled back. “I don’t think I’d want to be caught in the middle for too long.”

“Tell me about it.” Dean sighed. Cas picked up on it being rhetorical.

“I would!” Meredith called from across the room and Cas was pretty sure everyone in the office rolled their eyes simultaneously.  Even Kelly, Ryan and Toby in the annex.

A noise came from accounting and everyone looked to see Kevin scrunching up his face. “I don’t want to see that in my head.”

Meredith just laughed.

“Okay, we should not be talking about their private business without permission. Back to work everyone.” Dwight said rather robotically.

“You can’t make us do anything.” Stanley said matter of factly.

“Actually I can. I am trusted by Michael to keep order in this office-”

“I don’t care.” Stanley cut Dwight off uncaringly and marked something into his puzzle book.

 The phone started ringing at reception so Cas returned, feeling amused at the back-and-forthing his colleagues were doing. He’d come to realise it was a common thing in this place.

“Dunder Mifflin, this is Cas.” He said through the phone, watching Dean without realizing. He watched his fingers twirl that pen around like skilled percussionists did.

“Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to Dean. I’m his brother, Sam.” The man on the other end of the line had a smoother accent than Dean, but he could hear the similarities in their voice all the same. Cas decided not to tell Sam he knew who he was, so he settled for “sure, I’ll transfer you now.”

He pressed Dean’s extension into the phone and watched Dean when he picked his own phone up with his free hand as it started ringing, smiling when he realised who it was. “Hey man! How’s it going? Haven’t heard from you for like a week.”

As he didn’t have anything to do, Cas settled for subtly admiring his friend and the way his face lit up when he smiled. His eyes drifted back to the pen in Dean’s hand. He was clicking it again and Cas couldn’t help but watch his fingers move around it until Michael’s office door opened.

Cas typed away at his computer and checked his boss’ schedule to look busy.

Jan walked out with her purse hanging from her hand. She came over to him and smiled again. “I look forward to doing business with you, Cas.” She not-so-discretely flicked her hair over her shoulder.

_*Camera zooms in over Jan’s shoulder to focus on Dwight’s disturbed face. Looks like he’s questioning her professionalism*_

“Thank you. You too.” Cas nodded awkwardly, not really knowing how to handle the situation. He heard Michael whisper his favourite catchphrase again when Jan had finally left the office.

**_-[Jan]-_ **

_(*Jan is standing outside the elevator*)_

**_“No, no I’m not into Cas. Of course not. Sure, he’s charming but it’s not like that. He’s gay anyway. Well, I mean, not that I can’t hit that but I wouldn’t want to. I’m a professional, after all.”_ **

_(*Jan tries to cover a look of sheepishness with a steely face as she steps onto the elevator. She presses the button to go down repeatedly once she is inside, clearly not appreciating the technological scrutiny of the cameras. The doors close.*)_

**11:30am**

“Cas, is it okay if you make fifty copies of this please.” Michael walks out with a sheet. Cas can’t see what’s on it. 

“Sure.”

“Cooool. And when you’re done, stick them up in the conference room.” His manager said before disappearing into his office again.

Cas studied the sheet and frowned.

After making sure Michael closed his office door again, Cas looked over at Dean. “Dean.” He said and his friend’s gaze lifted from his computer screen.

He gestured Dean over and the other man got up. Cas stood too and slid the sheet onto the top of the reception desk next to the candy pot so Dean could see.

After a second or two of looking at it, Dean covered his mouth to hold in a laugh. “What the hell.”

“He wants copies.” Cas couldn’t help but snort.

“This is gonna be great. Man, this is ridiculous.”

Cas smirked, lifting his eyes from the sheet to see that Dean was still looking down at it. He watched his friend’s eyelashes flutter when he blinked and saw the smattering of freckles he had. Cas concluded his friend was a very pretty human. And yes, he _did_ mean ‘pretty’.

He tore his eyes away just as Dean looked up. “Can I help? I got time to spare.”

“Sure.” Cas agreed and the two of them printed 50 copies of the sheet.

Cas made eye contact with Dwight a few times who was curiously looking at the two of them.

Cas didn’t mind though. He was just enjoying fucking about with Dean. They entered the conference room and pulled the blinds closed.

This was going to be great.

\--------

**12:22pm**

It was just Cas and Dean in the break room at lunch. A few people had gone to lunch together so that was why no one was in there with them.

“You know how Sam called me earlier?” Dean asked.

“Yeah?” Cas replied, taking a bite of his cheese sandwich.

“He’s at a small law firm that he got in to straight after college and he’s been there for a while now. He said everything’s going good and everything, but the main news was that he has a girlfriend. Her name is Eileen and he wants me to meet her. I’m so happy for him, man.”

“That’s nice. He sounded nice on the phone.”

“Yeah. He been the more sensible one of the two of us over the years. Y’know, while I’d be fucking about on video games and shit, he’d be studying for his finals and gettin’ organised.” Dean laughed. “But yeah, apparently our mom’s already met her and thinks she’s a keeper. I think I can agree even though me and Eileen haven’t met. Sammy sounded real happy.”

“I’m happy for him.” Cas smiled.

“Hey, you should meet him sometime. I have a feeling you guys would nerd out over nature and salads and the universe and whatever.”

“I’d like that.”

“Awesome.”

“What do you usually do at weekends?” Cas asked, interested.

“Uh, a range of things really. I used to meet Sam for a couple of drinks at the bar but we haven’t done it for a while ‘cause we’re both kinda busy with stuff. I work some hours at my uncle’s garage downtown on Saturdays sometimes which is cool. Adds to the disposable income.” Dean chuckled. “It’s therapeutic, I like it. What about you?”

“I spend a lot of time in the garden. Even if it’s just sitting outside with Jimmy. I help him with his reading and things like that. If he’s absorbed in something though, I’ll draw or something. I like drawing.”

“Really? Do you have an art book?”

“Yeah, but I’m not really a doodler. I’m more of a _start-to-finish_ guy. I’ll sit for hours until I’m happy with it.”

“Hey, that’s cool. You ever see your parents?”

“My mom came once, but she’s tied up at home. She has a lot of grandkids to take care of.” Cas laughed. “I’m an uncle and godfather of many children. You can imagine the thanksgivings and Christmas get togethers. There are _so many_ people. It freaks me out sometimes.” Cas laughed. “But yeah, since we moved, we’ve only seen my mom once. My dad left a few years ago and hasn’t returned so she’d doing pretty good on her own. Like I said a couple of days ago, a lot of us have moved out now so she finds things to do around the house and the garden that make her happy to keep her occupied.”

“So she’s come here once?”

“Yeah.” Cas smiled at the memory of it. “She’s never seen Jimmy that often, so when she does, she spoils him rotten and when he goes to bed, we just spend time together and talk. I really love it when we do that.”

“You should invite her, Cas. Surprise Jimmy.” Dean suggested and Cas thought about the idea, quickly falling in love with it once he imagined his son’s little face when he saw grandma.

“I really want to do that now, damnit.” Cas smiled, wanting to call his mom right there and then.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while and when Dean finished his food, he restarted their conversation. “So, forgive me for being curious, but what are they testing Jimmy for when he goes to the specialists?”

“It’s fine.” Cas shook his head and swallowed the remaining food in his mouth. “You mean the two month thing, right?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s mainly his comprehension, like, how well he’s getting the hang of reading and stuff. Obviously he still very young to be reading on his own, but it’s like basic word pronunciation and things like that. They also keep track on how upset he gets when separated from me. Turns out he isn’t fond of being around a lot of strange people in one go. Of course, I get that. I’m not so comfortable myself in situations like that. Lastly it’s just how well he’s doing with potty training. I know I mentioned it before and it’s something that people don’t generally talk about, but yeah, they’re keeping track of that too. He doesn’t really have any control. He just goes without realizing so if he doesn’t have a diaper or a pull up on, we get a wet pants situation within an hour.” Cas chuckled.

“He isn’t showing any interest of potty training whatsoever?” Dean smiled at Cas.

“He did once. Only once, as well. I suggested he tried and he agreed, but he was sitting there just getting frustrated so I called it and that was that. He just isn’t ready. I don’t mind at all, of course. I don’t want to push him into things.”

“Yeah, I get it.  He really does seem like a sweet kid, Cas. I think I’m gonna like hanging out with you guys at the weekend.”

“Yeah me too.”

They finished up with their lunch and returned to the office where they waited until everyone got back. Michael promptly called everyone into the conference room and Cas felt excited for a meeting for once.

“This is going to be great.” Dean snickered, and Cas smiled as they sat down.

Dotted around on the walls were fifty individual pictures of a very muscly man who seemed to be extremely physically fit, standing on a sunny beach. The man was flexing both biceps, and the only extremely disappointing catch to the picture was that Michael had photoshopped his own face onto the man.

Naturally, Cas and Dean thought it was hilarious.

People looked at the pictures strangely as they walked in, each reacting in their own way. Angela scoffed, personally offended. Stanley ignored it since his head was in his crossword book. Meredith shouted _“ayo!!”._ Kelly pulled a face, saying “ew, gross. Michael you ruined the picture!”. Dwight raised his eyebrows and said nothing. Ryan rolled his eyes and didn’t bother walking in until Kelly grabbed him by his arm and dragged him back.

“Hello therrrrre!” Michael jumped into the room once everyone was seated.

Cas face palmed at the state of him.

The regional manager of Dunder Mifflin Scranton was dressed in an ‘80s style fitness kit, complete with leg warmers and a fluorescent pink head band which was stretched over the top of his head.

“I’m fitness Mike!” He shouted, pleased with himself. He gestured to the pictures all over the walls. “As you can see, my body is amazing.”

“What is this about, Michael?” Andy laughed in a way which suggested he was just as confused as everyone else.

“Would anyone like to take a guess?”

“Fitness. Obviously.” Dwight said.

“Nnnope!” Michael laughed then his smile faltered just a little. “Well, kinda. But not completely!”

Cas knew exactly what it was once he saw the picture Michael wanted him to photocopy. He realised that it was on his boss’ schedule: _corporate’s attempt to make its employees healthy._

“It’s a corporate scheme in which branch managers have been instructed to inform their employees about the importance of exercise and healthy eating.” Cas said simply, and everyone finally got the gist of what was going on. He was pretty sure Toby knew about it too but hadn’t chosen to contribute to the conversation.

“Why didn’t you just say that, Michael.” Phyllis said.

“At least he isn’t doing Michael Klump.” Oscar said and there were a few hums of agreement.

“Oh yes, Michael Klump! Where did he go, was he fired?” Creed’s random input silenced everyone for a moment, and he was – as usual – not answered by anyone.

“I am here to make you alllll thin! Like Angela!” Michael said, gesturing to said accountant. She did not like that one bit.

“My doctor says I’m underweight.” She snapped at him.

Their boss ignored her and continued. “And less like Kevin.” He gestured to the other accountant.

“Hey!” Kevin frowned.

“Michael this is offensive on all levels.” Oscar folded his arms and received another round of grunts of agreement.

“Whatever. I still have to do it.” The manager slipped the pink headband off. “Exercise. Eat salad. Everyone’s happy. We’re taking all of the junk outta the vending machines and replacing it with low calorie stuff.”

“No!” Kevin’s frown deepened.

“And you know what’s worse, Kevin?”

“What?”

“They’re adding walnuts to the brownies!” The boss snarled and Kevin made a small wail.

This meeting was a shambles.

Dean leaned over and whispered into Cas’ ear “this is going so bad.”

“It was destined to be this way from the moment he put his face on the picture.” Cas whispered back.

Dean snorted which drew the room’s attention to them. Dean managed to say something before Michael could ask them why they were laughing.

“What should be on a good salad, Mike?” The Winchester asked.

“Leaves, uh, lettuce! Tomato, cucumber, grated carrot maybe?” The manager thought out loud. “Any suggestions guys?”

“Salad dressing.” Said Phyllis.

“Crushed walnuts. For protein.” Dwight said.

“Mayo.” Said Kelly.

“Feta cheese.” Said Oscar.

“People, this is great!” Michael got excited because of all of the contribution. “Come on Stanley, what’s the secret to a great salad?”

The salesman actually leaned forward and pointed his pen at Michael “take some cranberries, mix ‘em in with some lemon juice, sprinkle it all over the top… _and shove it up your butt!!”_

Everyone in the room couldn’t help but laugh at the remark; even Michael.

Cas thought the meeting went quite quickly after that. Michael ended up trying to do twenty press-ups and failed after doing four. The man brushed it off though, saying he’d done some earlier so his arms were weak. Like that was the truth…

They left the room in good spirits, leaving Michael to take down his photoshopped pictures.

“That was amazing.” Dean concluded, standing by Cas’ desk with his arms resting on the top. He rooted around for a green jelly bean in the dispenser. Cas knew they were his favourite.

“It’s definitely made the day feel a lot faster. We were in there for an hour and a half. Can you believe that?”

“Jeez.” Dean said as he found his jelly bean and put it in his mouth. Cas' eyes followed the movement, and he made a mental note to keep the green ones stocked up...and no, he was not doing that do draw Dean over to his desk more...

Cas watched his jaw move on the side of his friend’s face as he chewed. He wanted to kiss him there.

Goddamn. He had to stop himself looking at Dean until they knew whether they wanted to properly date or not. It wasn’t reasonable of him to admire and pine when they said they would see how their friendship went.  _Get a grip_ , he thought.

He took a deep breath, and the amused look in Dean’s eyes switched to concern. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, fine. Just…lightheaded I guess.”

“I’ll get you some water.” Dean smiled at him. It had a certain warmth behind it that made Cas’ stomach turn pleasantly.

Cas watched Dean from behind as he walked to the water cooler, having to force his eyes away from his backside.

Self control, Cas. Self control.

Dean returned with a cup of water and Cas drank it all down. The coolness of it did make him feel a little better, as if it calmed the spaghetti-like tangle of thoughts inside his head.

“Thank you. That helped.” Cas returned a smile of the same warmth and Dean took another piece of candy then went to sit back down.

Cas _did_ really like him. If Dean decided he didn’t want to be with Cas, he would find it difficult to work with a man who he thought so much of. He didn’t really want to think about it.

\-------------

**8:02pm**

Once he had gotten Jimmy into bed, Cas slipped two sweaters on and zipped both up around his neck. He slid an extra pair of socks on and walked to the sliding doors leading outside, phone in hand.

He walked with socked feet across the wood-stained cedar decking and sat down on one of the wooden planked armchairs they used in the summer.

He cradled and stared at his phone for quite a few minutes, not really knowing why he was so hesitant to make a phone call. Of course, he was socially awkward; he hated making phone calls and tried his best to avoid them (he was hoping his job as a receptionist would help with that), but this one was necessary. More than necessary.

He swallowed hard, looking up at the stars in the sky as he raised his phone to his ear after pressing _‘Call’._

It rang for a while until there was a crackle and a familiar _“hello?”_

“Hi mom.” Cas smiled to himself, picking at a loose thread on the hem of one of his sweaters.

_“Cas, is that you?”_

“Yeah it’s me. It’s been too long since I last called you.”

_“Don’t worry, don’t worry! How are you?”_

“I’m great mom. I got a new job and I’m good friends with this guy who works with me. His name’s Dean.”

_“Lovely! Are you two…?”_

“No, we’re just friends.” He said, tugging at the thread subconsciously.

_“Aw I’m glad. How’s Jimmy?”_

“He’s doing really good. He’s healthy, happy and his reading’s improving every day. He’s been doing so well. I’m so proud of him. I’d let you talk to him but he’s in bed asleep.”

_“Oh I’m so happy for the both of you.”_ She sounded really happy to be talking to him and he felt whole. He bent his left knee and brought it to his chest, perching his foot on the edge of the chair.

“How are _you_?”

_“I’m doing great, Cas. I’ve been doing a lot of gardening and painting. It feels great to have some free time between working at the flower shop and babysitting my ten-thousand grandkids!”_

Cas chuckled.

_“I need to see you two sometime. It feels like forever since last time.”_

“Actually, mom, that’s what I’m calling about. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and see us. It’s fine if you can’t or you’re too busy or you can’t get time off work.” Cas started to ramble when there was no reply. “We can arrange a date whenever you want…or not, I mean you don’t _have to_ obviously-”

_“Cas, Cas honey it’s okay.”_ His mom sounded amused. _“I was just trying to think of when I can get to you, that’s all. There’s always October holidays. How about then?”_

A smile formed on Cas’ face. “Yeah. Sure, I’d love that.”

_“It’s a plan.”_

“See, I was thinking of surprising Jimmy. Y’know, think of his face if he saw you without expecting it.”

_“Oh it’d be an absolute picture.”_

Cas heard some noises from inside the house, getting the feeling that Jimmy had woken up.

“Mom, I’m really sorry but I think Jimmy’s woken up. Can I call you back?”

_“Don’t worry about it, Cas. Tell you what, I’ll call you sometime in the next week so we can set a firm date, how does that sound?”_

“Good.”

_“Alright then. Take care of yourself, okay?”_

“I will, mom. I love you.”

_“I love you too. Bye Cas.”_

“See ya. Speak soon.”

Cas hung up the phone, and before he had the chance to turn around, he heard his son. “Daddy?”

He twisted in his seat to see Jimmy standing at the opening of the sliding doors, clutching his blanket and his teddy bear.

“Hey baby, everything okay?”

Jimmy nodded. “Yes. But I woke up and can’t get back to sleep.” 

Cas nodded and held his arms out. “Come here.” Jimmy took a step forward towards the door. “Be careful going over that white bit. It’s sticking up.”

His son’s eyes shone in the moonlight when he looked up at Cas as he was speaking. Jimmy looked down again and carefully stepped over the ridge of the door frame before walking over to Cas.

Castiel lowered his left leg so he could reach down and lift Jimmy into his arms. He kept his son in the air while he crossed his legs in the chair before lowering the boy down to sit in the gap in the middle. He took the blanket that Jimmy was holding and wrapped it around the little boy’s shoulders to keep him warm.

“You not feeling tired anymore?” Cas asked the boy as he stroked the hair off his son’s forehead.

Jimmy shook his head. “Do you want the truth? Of why I didn’t fall back sleep?”

“Truth? Sure.” Cas said as he cuddled Jimmy to his chest, protecting him from the cool night air.

“The TV was on while you were making dinner. There was a scary thing that I saw.”

“A scary thing, hmm? What happened?”

“An old lady was really quite and turnd into a snake.”

“A quiet old lady turned into a snake? Sounds like you saw something from Harry Potter.” Cas concluded. “I think I remember that part.” He said to himself.

“Yes.”

“There’s nothing to be scared of, J. I know it seemed really scary and real but it wasn’t. Someone made that on a computer, just like one of your cartoons.”

“Like Tom and Jerry?”

“Yeah. Like Tom and Jerry. If Tom turned into a snake, it wouldn’t be as scary would it?”

“No. I s’pose not.”

“It’s just that the old lady looked real. She isn’t, okay? She’s just as fake as Tom and Jerry.”

Jimmy laughed at that. “Okay daddy.”

“Hey, maybe Jerry even turned up at the old lady’s house. She probably would’ve been turned into a pancake by now.”

His son laughed harder so Cas deemed it a success in making Jimmy feel better.

Cas chuckled with him for a while until both of them calmed down.

“Jimmy?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ll tell me next time you’re scared of something?”

“Yes. I will. Promise.”

Cas smiled and kissed the top of the boy’s head before looking up at the stars. “Look up, buddy.”

Jimmy’s eyes moved up to look at the sky with dots of sparkle everywhere. “Stars.”

“Beautiful aren’t they.” Cas said, rocking his son gently, hoping the small motion would make the boy sleepy again.

“Yes. Very.”

After a while, Jimmy’s eyes started to get heavy again, but they remained fixed on the stars as he started to fall asleep in Cas’ arms. Cas continued rocking until his son was completely out.

He stood up carefully and grabbed his phone before making his way back into the warmth of the house. He loved calm nights with clear skies. He loved them more when Jimmy was there with him. His son was fascinated by the stars. Maybe one day when Jimmy’s old enough, he’d get him a telescope.

Cas smiled at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Michael has never met Holly in this fic. Dwight and Angela are still meeting up in private, but she still has her son. 
> 
> Next chapter will be out in few days <3


	5. Coon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insect hunting and lots of thinking-Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than usual. A-levels got in the way ahaha.
> 
> Enjoy!

**8:33am**

Cas poured Jimmy’s oatmeal into his plastic bowl with penguins on. He’d put some honey in to sweeten it up, just how they both liked.

Cas sat down and started tucking into his own bowl of food, watching Jimmy bounce in his seat. “I’ve been looking for’d to today.” The boy said before shoving some food into his mouth hungrily.

“Me too. You remember Dean’s coming?”

Jimmy nodded. “Uh huh. I like him. He’s funny.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Cas chuckled. “I’m thinking of inviting him to dinner – what do you think?”

“Yes, I think that would be fun.”

Cas smiled and they ate in silence for a while before the little boy said “daddy?”

“Hmm?” Cas hummed, looking up.

“Is gran’ma coming?”

Cas worried for a second that Jimmy had heard him on the phone last night and he had ruined the surprise, but he realised that if his son had heard something – being the blunt little thing he was – he would have said something at the time, of course.

Just to make sure, Cas asked “what makes you think that?”

Jimmy stirred his food a bit before replying “she hasn’t come for really long time. It’s been years.”

“She came when we got our new house here, J. Can you remember when that was?”

“Aug’st.” Jimmy said proudly.

Cas’ smile widened. “And grandma stayed in the guest room remember?”

“Oh yeah! I ‘member. How long was that ago?”

Cas noticed they had both mostly finished eating, so he pulled his son over to sit in his lap then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

He wrote down the months between then and now on the paper, pointing to them afterwards.

“How many months are there?”

Jimmy stared at the page for a second and put his finger on the paper, a small frown tugging at his face, “…t-…two?”

Jimmy looked up at Cas uncertainly, but saw the smile on his dad’s face. “That’s right.” Cas ruffled his hair.

“So if we moved in two months ago, and that’s when grandma came, then…”

“We saw her two months ago!” Jimmy concluded.

Cas wrapped an arm around his son’s waist. “There. So that doesn’t seem so long now, does it?”

“Nope.” Jimmy shook his head and Cas pressed a kiss to the top of his hair, staying close for a few moments.

After this, they were talking about chickens for a while. It started with Jimmy asking if free range eggs were actually free eggs from a ‘range’ (even if one of those existed, Cas had never heard of it) to which Cas told him what ‘free range eggs’ actually means. After that the conversation escalated to Jimmy asking if chickens had nose bleeds. A normal enough question in this house, Cas supposed.

“You done eating?”

“Yeah.” His son replied and climbed off him. Cas picked up Jimmy’s pacifier and handed it to the boy who took it and slipped it into his mouth.

“Do you want the TV on for a while? Dean’s coming at nine thirty so we have some time before then.”

“Can I play on your iPad? On that game with the pano.” Jimmy mumbled through the pacifier.

“The piano game?” Cas smiled and stood up once he collected the dishes from the table. He put them by the sink to wash later and turned to Jimmy to lift him up. “Sure.”

With the boy sitting on his hip, Cas strolled into the living room and found his work bag. He bought his iPad for work and kept all of his document apps on there, but he downloaded a few games for Jimmy to keep him entertained when Cas had to do something.

He sat his son down on the floor and handed him the unlocked iPad with the piano game open.

Jimmy grabbed his blanket and his teddy bear from the couch and started to play the game, so, satisfied, Cas said “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

“Okay daddy.” Jimmy replied.

Cas headed over into the kitchen. All he had to do was walk over and wash the dishes, but he took one last glance at his son anyway before he rounded the corner of the countertop so he could get to the sink.

Course, he could still just about see Jimmy from where he stood, but he liked to let his son know where he was anyway.

Cas had some time to think about things for a while as his hands disappeared into the warm, soapy water. He was tempted to let his mind drift to Dean, but something inside him argued that he’d have all day for that. Instead, a nagging thought about his family came into play. Were they slowly getting forgotten by Cas’ family? He didn’t want to think it, but he couldn’t not.

With them living so far away, they were slowly speaking to Cas’ mom less and less as well as Cas’ siblings. They had already started to develop their own friends there in Scranton and Cas was sure that once this friendship group developed and broadened, it would be like a two-crowd situation. They would have their crowd in Penn and wouldn’t want to leave, and his family back in Illinois are the other crowd. The two grow apart inevitably, clinging onto the threads of failed phone calls with voicemails mainly consisting of _‘hi, sorry I missed you. Will call back soon. We need to arrange a get-together sometime’._  Those get togethers never happen.

Was Cas getting ahead of himself? He tended to over think things…was he overthinking this? Maybe he should see what Dean thinks. After all, he doesn’t really have anyone else to talk to. But what if a Dean didn’t care? And anyway, now he’s thought more deeply about it, he doesn’t want to. He’s known Dean for a fucking week.

He felt his fists clench and this is when Castiel consoled himself and dried his hands on the hand towel. _Stop it_ he thought. _Stop._

He just got stressed sometimes. Cas didn’t like letting his mind wander, simply because he had way too much to think about. He had no one to confide in, no one to…he almost cringed at the thought, but…no one to care for _him._

Cas had always been a softie – a hugger – and more often than not, if he was feeling a little down or stressed or upset or anything…there was no one to talk to. No one to lean on a little.

Although, that wasn’t the reason Cas was wanting to have a friendship with Dean. He found the guy genuinely different and intriguing. Not to mention funny, kind and the pleasant level of hard-ass.

Castiel sighed and looked over to Jimmy who was in the same place he left him. Obviously, he had Jimmy, but as anyone would know, it wasn’t like having an adult to keep you company. Someone to understand the problems of adult life. Someone to be with, day in day out.

Okay, damnit, his mind had drifted to relationships again.

Cas finished up in the kitchen, deciding to do the laundry.

He entered the living room to see Jimmy sitting cross-legged on the floor playing a different game.

Cas crouched down next to him and placed his hand on his son’s back. “I’m about to do some washing. You want anything to drink before I go?”

“Apple?”

“Alright.” Cas rubbed his back up and down, and once he had gone to the kitchen, poured the juice into Jimmy’s kid cup and gave it to him, he didn’t let his mind wander while he did the washing.

Instead, he thought out the lyrics to his favourite songs, and the words to his favourite poems.

—

A knock on the front door is what brought Cas out of his ironing trance. He was pleased because he’d just finished the last piece of clothing in the pile when he heard Dean’s car outside.

Cas made his way through the house to the kitchen and opened the door, to see Dean smiling at him. “Morning, Cas.” He said.

“Hello Dean. Come in.” He replied as he stepped aside so his friend could get through.

They walked inside together. “Would you like a drink?”

“Nah, I’m fine thanks.” Dean smiled again.

Cas returned the smile and decided to go check on Jimmy.

He went in to find the boy sitting on the floor playing Fruit Ninja this time. He looked up when he heard Cas’ voice.

“Dean’s here, Jimmy.” He said and he was sure he saw his son’s eyes lighten just a little.

The game forgotten, Jimmy pushed himself up and raised his arms, making grabby hands at Cas.

He chuckled and lifted the boy into his arms. “C’mere.”

Cas carried him across to the kitchen where Dean’s smile widened when he saw the little boy.

**DEAN**

“Hey buddy.” He said, and Jimmy pushed his head against Cas’ chest with a shy smile.

Dean walked over and leant down a little to be eye level with Jimmy. His eyes flicked to the small toy in the boy’s hand. “Who’s this?” He pointed to the toy, which was around the size of a half-pint glass.

“A husky.” Jimmy said. The toy was plush and fluffy with grey fur. It had a small, cute face and was clearly old. One of its ears had been chewed and it looked like it had been sewn and re-stuffed in a few places.

Dean had only ever seen Jimmy’s teddy bear and his blanket, so this new addition intrigued him. “Nice. Do you like huskies?”

“Uncle Michael gave ‘t to me.”

“Michael has a husky and Jimmy used to play with him. Didn’t you, hmm?” Cas filled in with a little more detail.

“His dog was cal’d Niro. He got me the toy for my bir’day.”

“What did you call him?” Dean smiled at him, gesturing to the little husky.

“Just Husky.”

“Just Husky? That’s a nice name.” Dean joked, and Jimmy giggled.

“No! It’s Husky.” He corrected, and Dean went “oh” as if he never knew.

When Dean looked up, he saw Cas smiling one of those warm smiles.

To admit, he’d been thinking a lot about Cas all week since they agreed to try a friendship first. Neither of them wanted to jump into a very sudden relationship within two days of knowing each other, so this friendship was very important in what would happen between them in the future.

Dean had decided he really wanted it to work. He really did. Cas was amazing and Jimmy was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. He just hoped he could commit. After all, he had realised that the potential relationship wasn’t depending on Cas and Jimmy. It was depending on _him._

Dean’s thought process was shattered by Cas’ voice. “Michael’s loaded, so of course he can afford a husky. Right, J?”

“Loaded!” Jimmy laughed, holding his arms out in representation.

Dean laughed with him and was taken aback when the little boy reached out to him.

He looked at Cas in question who seemed to be just as surprised, but gave an overriding look of reassurance.

Dean reached out and secured his hands under Jimmy’s arms before lifting the boy up and sitting him on his own hip. Jimmy’s eyes were on him. He held up his husky to show Dean, who held the boy tight with one hand and used his free hand to take the toy.

He looked at it closely and smiled. “Is this your favourite, or do you prefer your blanket? Or teddy?”

“I like it the same as blanket and teddy.”

“Cute.” Dean gave the toy back to Jimmy and moved his other arm to support the boy against him again.

When Dean’s fingers pressed into his side, he suddenly twisted and giggled, his little hands grasping at Dean’s shoulders.

“Oh man, are you ticklish? Are you ticklish?” He smirked and twisted his fingers against Jimmy’s side on purpose this time. The little one giggled and giggled, which amused Dean.

Cas was laughing too, and said “yeah, he’s so ticklish it’s crazy. Press in the wrong place by accident and you’ll end up with a foot in your face.” Cas snorted, turning around to the door to get his shoes. “I speak from experience.”

Dean’s amusement heightened when he got the mental image of Jimmy kicking Cas in the face, and continued tickling the little boy in his arms until he started gasping.

Jimmy sagged in Dean’s arms while he was catching his breath. Dean slipped an arm around his back to support him further and looked over to Cas who now had his shoes on.

“You’ve been lucky. Your face is intact.” Cas decided, amused.

Dean nodded. “Yeah.”

They spent fifteen minutes getting ready to go out. Cas had to pack diaper bag with other supplies like a drink for Jimmy and some food if he got hungry.

He took his son from Dean – who was telling un-funny but funny jokes, making the boy laugh out loud – and went upstairs to change Jimmy.

Dean waited downstairs and picked up Husky, which Jimmy must have dropped when Dean had launched a tickle attack.

It wasn’t long before Cas and Jimmy came back down and were geared up for the coolish weather. Dean noticed Cas’ clothes for the first time that morning. After all, he’d only seen his friend in work clothes.

Cas had white chucks and washed jeans on which sat on his hips like a treat. On the top he had a black shirt poking from underneath his navy hoodie, which had _Harvard University_ in faded letters across the front. It looked well-worn, but Cas must be comfortable in it. Dean thought it complimented his eyes.

Dean supposed Cas was still relatively fresh from college, being twenty five and having a kid and all, and time can go fast. His friend probably loves that hoodie if it’s seen him through the last few years.

He could imagine Cas wearing it late at night, cradling Jimmy to sleep. It seemed like one of those comfort hoodies. Everyone has one.

Dean’s next thought was ‘wait, Harvard?’

“Cas, did you go to Harvard?” Dean asked.

His friend looked up and smiled “yeah. Scholarship.”

“Cool, man.”

Jimmy ran over and took Husky from Dean. The boy cuddled it and turned to Cas. “Daddy?”

“Yeah?” Cas asked, grabbing the house keys.

“Can I take him?” Jimmy asked, referring to Husky.

“If you make sure you look after him. You don’t want to lose him.” Cas said, crouching down in front of the boy. “Still wanna take him?” He questioned, zipping up Jimmy’s coat.

Jimmy contemplated it for a while before he shook his head. “He can look after the house?”

“Sure. Where shall we put him so he can keep guard? At the window?”

“Okay!” Jimmy jumped and handed the toy to Cas who balanced it in the front window of the house.

When they were done getting ready, the three of them left Cas’, and were soon walking down the path towards the local park.

Jimmy found entertainment from holding on to Cas and Dean’s hands and swinging between them. He laughed every time.

“So, you got any family around here, Dean?” Cas asked just as Jimmy swung again.

“Yeah. My brother ain’t too far away. I think he has to travel a half hour to his girlfriend’s house but yeah, he’s close. My mom’s not far down the road either and I have a few friends I go out with sometimes. It’s nice. We go to the bar, get some drinks, play some pool. Ends up being a good night.” Dean glanced at Cas and saw that he was listening, but there was another underlying look underneath. Dean’s best guess was that it was because it was something a Cas had never been able to do. Single parents don’t get a lot of free time when they move to a new city and get a new job and new everything.

“Yeah, it sounds nice, Dean.”

“You should come with me sometime. I bet you’d like Charlie. I don’t know why but I just have a feeling you two would get on.”

Cas looked to the floor shyly, a small smile on his face. “I’d like that.” He looked up and his blue eyes pierced Dean. Dean felt his heart do a weird thing.

Jimmy swung again.

“Awesome. Do you know anyone yet? Like, are you on a _absolutely, you can borrow a cup of sugar from me_ terms with your neighbours?”

Cas laughed at that. “I know Missouri and I’ve met her granddaughter once or twice. Apart from them, you and work, I don’t know anyone.”

“Looks like I better organise a get-together with my friends soon, then.”

Dean caught Cas’ eye, and they looked at each other for a relatively long period of time. Dean forgot to look away. He could see the seven seas in those eyes, and no, he did’t mean to sound like a pirate.

Maybe pirate flirting was a thing? Heh, probably.

Jimmy swung.

Cas was the one who broke the eye contact because they had to cross a road. They did eventually get to the park and the surrounding flowers and shrubbery around it, lined with gravel paths and benches.

Jimmy slipped his hands out of their grip and ran over to a few bunches of lavender, kneeling down on the floor and leaning close to the plant.

Dean looked at Cas who made a look of _yeah, he does that_ before walking over to where his son was.

When Dean got closer, he could see loads of bees flying around all over the lavender. He had to admit, the look on Jimmy’s face was a picture. His eyes were all sparkly and excited.

“Bees!” The boy whispered.

Cas held his hand out close to the plant and, miraculously, one of the flying fuzzy things came over and landed on his finger.

Jimmy watched in unwavering intrigue while it climbed over his dad’s finger, and Dean appreciated the soft smile Cas gained when his son gasped with excitement.

“How did you make it do that?” The boy said, leaning in to get a closer look.

“I’m gentle. The bees aren’t seeing me as a threat, so really, she’s just saying hello.” The dark-haired man turned his palm over as the bee crawled around, occasionally stopping to wipe its head with its front legs.

Dean remembered that Cas said they had an apiary. He must know his stuff about bees.

“Come and look, Dean!” Jimmy whispered so he walked over and crouched on the other side of the boy, watching the bee on Cas’ hand.

“You really know what you’re doing.” Dean laughed at Cas who let the bee crawl on to Jimmy’s hand.

“I love beekeeping. I’m looking forward to starting it again next year. Didn’t get time this year with moving and all.”

“I’m gonna help.” Jimmy decided, examining the little creature on his hand closely.

Cas reached up slowly and pointed to the back of the bee. “See how her back legs are a bit puffier than the others?”

Both Jimmy and Dean nodded, so Cas continued. “This bee has been collecting pollen, and she’s been storing it in pollen baskets in her back legs. Later she’ll go back to the hive she’s from and start working to make honey.”

“Cool.” The little boy gasped quietly. Dean himself had to admit that Cas had intrigued him now. He wanted to know more.

“How you know it’s a girl?” Jimmy asked.

“Because this is a worker bee. I can tell from the shape of its eyes. All worker bees are females so they can’t get the queen bee pregnant.” Cas said, and the three of them watched the bee fly off up into the sky until it was a black dot.

“Off it goes.” Dean said and Jimmy nodded.

The boy stood and walked around for a while, watching the bushes with close scrutiny until he spotted something else. “I found a butterfly!” He said excitedly so Dean and Cas, who had been making light conversation while keeping an eye on Jimmy, went over to him and saw the insect for themselves.

The butterfly was fluttering around the flowers on the bush, landing on them every so often to supposedly collect nectar.

“So this is from a catpillar?” Jimmy asked to confirm what he had learnt in the week.

“Sure was.” Cas said. “Can you tell me how gets from a caterpillar to a butterfly? I’ve forgotten, you see.” Castiel faked a frown and started smiling when his son started bursting out information about the insect in question.

“It- it grows up into a catpillar and then eats leafs until it gets bigger and then it goes into a…a coon? And then it sleeps and then it breaks out and turns into a butterfly!”

“That’s right.” Cas lifted Jimmy up and Dean smiled too.

“You’re clever, aren’t you?” Dean said which brought a wider smile from the little boy. “You learn about this stuff in day care?”

“Yeah. I can’t read very well but I really really love learning.” He replied.

“You’ll enjoy school, then.”

“I can’t wait!”

“I bet.” Dean ruffled Jimmy’s hair, and when he looked up at Cas, he saw his friend looking at him with a look he’d never seen before. It must have been because Dean was getting on with Jimmy so well, because Cas looked like he was drowning in affection.

Dean was too (to be honest to himself for once).

“Anyone hungry?” Dean said to cut the silence. He liked being all cheesy sometimes, but other times he liked to keep the anti-chick-flick ball rolling.

Cas nodded. Jimmy threw his arms up and said “me!”

—

They walked into a café downtown, and when they were inside, Dean went to find a table while Cas headed for the bathroom with Jimmy.

He sat down at a free one next to the windows at the front of the shop and picked up the menu. There were things like sandwiches and pasta salads and soup, but Dean’s eyes immediately landed on the burger and he wasn’t even sorry.

He dropped the menu back down, his decision made, waiting for a while for Cas to come back.

When he did, Jimmy was walking and as soon as he saw Dean, he dashed over and climbed onto the seat next to him.

“Ah, sitting with me, are ya?” Dean asked, snorting when Cas managed to get over and realised he’d been ditched.

“I think he prefers you to me.” Cas laughed.

“I’m cool.” Dean pointed to himself for added effect.

“Not as cool as me.” Cas challenged, a smile playing at his pink lips. Dean watched him lick his lips.

“Jimmy, who’s cooler? Me or daddy?” Dean asked.

The boy shrugged. “Both.”

“See.” Cas smirked. “We’re both cool.”

“For now.” Dean smirked right back. He would prove himself to be cooler, just for bragging rights.

“Then I look forward to winning this.”

Dean huffed jokingly at Cas’ sharp wit, realising that the back-and-forth thing between them must have been amusing because Jimmy was giggling.

“Something funny?” He smiled down at Jimmy.

“No.” The boy said, trying his best to hold in his laughs.

“I think you’re lying.” Dean decided, reaching to tickle Jimmy in his side. The boy squealed, laughing so loud and happily that the few old people who were sitting in the café turned around to look at them, smiled, and thought _look at that happy little family._

—

“Look at this!” Jimmy bounced on his feet when he found a kids picture book about bees.

After lunch, they went back to another part of the park for a while then decided to wander around in random stores downtown. They were just browsing, really, but kept finding things that they needed.

Dean had ended up getting a new tape for his car – one of the one albums he didn’t actually have! – and Cas had picked up a new toothbrush for Jimmy.

A butterfly-hunting trip had turned in to a _let’s mooch around town_ trip.

Cas and Dean stood next to Jimmy. Cas took the book and flipped over a few of the thick cardboard pages. “You really want it?”

The boy nodded, his eyes wide and hopeful. “Please, daddy?” He said politely and Dean had to give him credit for having manners like that, and not doing what he thought any other kid would do i.e. shove the thing into a parent(‘s) face and scream they want it.

“Okay. And, hey, you asked nicely. Good boy.”

Jimmy’s face lit up at the praise and his eyes sparkled.

Cas turned around to go to the counter and pay but Dean stopped him half way. “I’ll get it for him.”

“Really?” Cas asked, but looked marginally suspicious. Probably because of the _who’s cooler_ debate. He must have thought Dean was using this as an opportunity to get brownie points from Jimmy.

Dean sighed in amusement, whispering to Cas while he kept an eye on the boy who was swanning about looking at the other stuff in the store. “It isn’t ‘cause of the I’m cooler than you thing, it’s…you said he took a while to get used to new people, right? Well, I know he’s still a little bit shy around me but maybe doing stuff for him will help. You get what I mean?”

Cas looked thoughtful. Touched, even. “You care about it that much?” He said gently.

“Yeah, Cas. I really do.” Dean replied just as softly as he managed to slowly slide the book out from Cas’ fingers.

Dean gave him a warmer smile than usual and passed his friend to get to the counter to pay.

When he finished, he made his way over to Cas who had his son in his arms now. Cas said something to him and the boy turned around, seeing Dean with the book.

“Dean got that for you, J. That was nice of him, wasn’t it?”

“Yes. Thank you Dean.” The little boy looked excited. “Read it later?” He asked Cas.

“Sure we can read it later.”

Dean could see Jimmy was excited, but he also looked like he was getting sleepy. His eyes looked heavy and he realised that must have been why Cas picked him up.

To be fair, they had been out near enough all day and it was getting close to the time to go home.

They left the store and started walking back to Cas’ house. It wasn’t too long a walk, but it took them a good half hour, and by that time, Jimmy was sound asleep with his head resting on Cas’ shoulder.

Cas had managed to carry him back all the way, but Dean supposed it mustn’t have been much trouble given how small Jimmy was for his age.

Cas put the sleeping boy down on the couch and worked on removing his coat and shoes while Dean removed his own shoes and went over to his friend.

“He’s gone, huh?”

“Completely.” Cas laughed quietly and lifted Jimmy back up. “Gonna take him to bed; he’ll be more comfortable there.”

Dean nodded, so Cas started to walk away, but stopped after a second, tilting his head ever so slightly behind him. “You can come if you want.”

Cas didn’t wait for his answer and started to walk towards the hall. With a couple of seconds thought, Dean followed.

He’d never seen Jimmy’s room and was interested as to what it would look like. Cas seemed like a gender-neutral-colour kind of guy, so yes, Dean was interested. Sue him.

  
Dean reached the top of the stairs and realised for the first time there was a child gate. He passed it, and went where he saw Cas disappear.

He entered the room and glanced around. It was square and spacey with windows showing the area of woodland behind the house. The room was painted all over with landscapes with cute animals. There was an arctic landscape with cute penguins wearing wooly hats and scarves on one wall, and on the next there was a jungle with twining vines and trees. There was even a tiger crouching in the tree. The third wall had a tropical beach and the last one had a mountain view with a lake. It wasn’t wallpaper, so someone had clearly put a lot of effort into it. And even though the ceiling was white, it had glow in the dark stars stuck on it.

There was a low bed in the corner of the room with a small bedside table next to it. Next to the bedside table sat a chair where Dean assumed Cas sat sometimes. Then there was what looked like a bookshelf, toy box, dresser and a changing table in the far corner. In the middle, a rug was on the beige-carpeted floor which had moons and stars on. Overall, a pretty cool room.

Dean watched Cas settle the boy under the blankets on his bed before pulling them up to his shoulders.

Dean watched from his position just by the door when Jimmy’s eyes slotted open a little, confused.

Cas stroked his hair, whispering “it’s okay, go back to sleep.”

At this, Jimmy’s eyelids fell again and he went back to sleep.

Cas turned and smiled at Dean who smiled back. Dean thought the whole thing was pretty damn cute. He felt warm thinking of it. And he knew that was a good sign. Maybe he’d know about how he felt sooner than he thought. Yeah.

Cas stood and approached Dean, standing next to him. “This room is amazing.” He said.

Cas’ smile grew but remained soft, if a little shy. He didn’t have time to answer before Dean had to ask-

“Did you paint all this?”

Cas’ eyes met his and they were glistening and warm, like blue gems caught in a low-lying afternoon sun. “I did.”

Dean looked around at the artwork again. It was incredible and Cas sure has talent to say the least. “Cas, it’s so good. How did you find the time?”

Cas shrugged. “It didn’t take that long. A few days at most. I did it while Jimmy was hanging out with Missouri when we first met her and he decided he wanted to be her friend, subsequently spending hours at a time with her.”

“You’re incredible.” Dean said under his breath, not knowing whether Cas heard that or not. Judging from the shy dip of his head, he took it as a yes.

Castiel looked up an inch to see Dean’s face, his eyes moving over every part of it. It was like Cas was figuring him out, or even maybe just looking at him with an unusual intensity. Dean did’t know. He didn’t mind though. Somehow, he felt special and he liked it. He felt happier being with Cas than he had with anyone else aside from his family and friends for a long time. It was a different feeling, though. Warmer. _Softer._

He liked that, too.

After a while of comfortable silence, they went back downstairs once Cas had secured the gate, having said earlier that he’d check on Jimmy and bring him down for dinner if he was hungry.

This domesticity was something Dean never thought he’d like, but…he’d been wrong. This? This was nice.

—

Later, Dean found himself and Cas alone again. Cas had invited him to dinner and they’d eaten with Jimmy who was now in bed again. Dean _and_ Cas went back up with him to bed and _both_ of them read his new book to him. He was asleep within minutes.

Now, himself and his friend were sitting on the couch chatting, watching the flames flicker in the fireplace. It was a nice, small conversation and Cas was drinking a coffee while Dean had a glass of red wine. They were sitting thigh-to-thigh, and something was different. It was like there was something they had to do but they didn’t know what. Dean had a sneaking suspicion though.

When they stopped talking for a while and were watching the fire, Dean slowly slipped his arm across Castiel’s shoulders.

The other man didn’t say anything, but a good ten minutes later, his head was resting against Dean, and he was asleep before he finished his drink.

Dean smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. You = Lighthouse

**October 26th**

**08:35am**

 Things had gone so fast over the last few weeks. Dean was sure he’d never been out of his house so much since he got the job at Dunder Mifflin.  

Sam had told him he’d noticed he was a lot happier as well. Less…isolated? Dean didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, but if his brother was pleased with him then, well, _meh_. Good for him.  

Dean cleared up his breakfast dishes from the table in his apartment, telling himself he’d wash them later. He needed to get to work and was fairly excited about getting to the office, as usual. It wasn’t that he had suddenly started enjoying Michael’s jokes, Dwight’s antics, Kelly’s rants or Kevin’s immaturity. It was because of the receptionist, to put it bluntly. His best friend. 

He grabbed his bag and his keys, leaving the house. 

The drive to work went fast and soon Dean was pulling into the parking lot, seeing that Cas’ car was already there. Cas was usually there later than Dean, but Dean knew Cas’ mom was coming so his friend was extra prepared. Like, Cas’ house was totally clean, not even a speck of dust.  

He stepped into the lift with Toby. 

“Good morning.” His coworker said. 

“Mornin’.” Dean replied and smiled as the doors closed. 

They rode the lift up in comfortable silence until they reached their floor. 

Dean followed Toby into the office to see Cas busy at his desk. 

“You’re early.” Dean smiled, hanging his coat up on the coat stand near his friend. 

“Yeah. I got up early this morning to get things done and then had too much time when I’d done everything.” Cas shrugged. “I had time to cook breakfast, wash the dishes, read to Jimmy for a while and then when I dropped him off at day care I still had time so I stayed there with him for a while.” 

“Productive morning then, huh?” 

“Definitely.” Cas stood, holding up a mug. “I made your coffee.” 

Dean snorted and took the steaming drink. “You’re on top of things this morning. What’s goin’ on with you?” Dean joked. 

“Time.” Cas said simply, clearly not knowing what else to say. “Too much of it I guess.” 

Dean resisted rolling his eyes. Cas was being weird, and he could tell something was going through that head of his. Cas was still in a good mood though, so Dean didn’t really question it. 

He tapped his fingers on the desk twice, smiled, and headed for his desk. “Thanks for this, Cas. Life saver.” He said, holding his coffee up for a second. 

Castiel nodded and smiled back, a warmth behind his eyes. 

Nothing had really happened between them since that first week Cas had started working at the office. But still, they were really close now; good friends, just liked they had hoped. They both were teetering on the edge of a relationship, but Dean’s opinion on the situation was that neither wanted to admit it and maybe ruin things. The subject hadn’t been touched since one random night when Jimmy had asked if Dean was Cas’ boyfriend. It was cute, but awkward. That was when Cas had taken his son to bed. The memory amused Dean. That kid was smart. He could figure anything out as Dean had discovered. 

There was one night when Dean had had a shit day because his landlord had been a dick about his lease, and within half an hour of getting to Cas’, Jimmy had figured out that Dean wasn’t on top form and had asked Cas why Dean was sad. Dean didn’t mind though. That night he got to hug Cas on the couch until he went home. 

They both liked to pretend it was platonic hugging, but it really wasn’t deep down. Like Dean knew, one of them just needed to bring up the subject. 

Dean was ready. It wasn’t long until he’d figured out he wanted to be around Cas and Jimmy all the time, but he was too… _scared_ to admit it in case Cas had changed his mind and didn’t want to be together anymore. 

Basically, both of them were in a platonic/non-platonic mental grid lock.  

“Morrrrning.” Michael said from behind Dean. He spun around in his chair. 

“Hey boss.” 

“Good morning, Michael.” Dwight said formally. 

“Just so everyone knows, Jan is coming today so look busy or I get in trouble.” The manager said to everyone, even though a lot of people were in the kitchen getting coffee.  

Dean looked over at Cas who pulled an _‘oh no, help me’_ face, a smile pulling at his lips. 

He raised his eyebrows at his friend and pointed at the receptionist, mouthing _‘you love it really’_. 

Cas’ eyes went wide as he shook his head dramatically. They both knew Jan had the hots for Cas even though he was gay. A similar situation was with Kelly. 

Dean loved joking about it because every time Jan came to the office, she would flirt with Cas until Kelly came over too and also started flirting. The poor guy usually got overwhelmed, not reacting to either of them until death glares were exchanged between the two women when they’d finished showing off in front of him. Cas usually just sat there, watching them with a bewildered look on his face. Dean naturally thought it was both hilarious and adorable. 

“Question.” Dwight stood, not waiting for Michael to speak. “Why is Jan coming?” 

“Ah, very good question. She said it was because of…uh…” Michael glanced at Cas, having forgotten already. 

Cas looked at Michael’s timetable in the meetings book he kept before saying “performance analysis.” 

“See, she’s coming to see if we’re actually good at our jobs.” Michael said. 

“It says it’s a branch manager thing, so I think it’s only for you.” Castiel told his boss and Dean wondered if Michael was prepared for this ‘analysis’. 

The boss huffed and pulled a face.  

“I will assist you, Michael.” 

Dean squinted. “And how will you do that Dwight?” He questioned. 

“I will give him a Bluetooth earpiece and tell him what to say.” 

“Is that a good idea?” Andy frowned.  

“What happens if your performance isn’t good?” Meredith asked. 

“She can get him fired.” Oscar filled in. 

“Earpiece or no earpiece?” Dwight asked everyone now. 

“Earpiece.” 

“No earpiece.” 

“No, earpiece.”

“Guys! I’ll be fine. Jan likes me, okay.” Michael chuckled nervously. “She won’t fire me.” 

“She prefers Cas. What if she makes _him_ manager?” Stanley said, and Dean was surprised. People generally liked Cas now they had got to know him, but for Stanley to suggest he may be picked to be manager, that was a whole new level. 

Even Cas looked surprised. 

“I’m manager. It’ll be fine, I’ll live.” Michael said half-confidently. “I know what I’m doing. I’m not a complete idiot.” 

“You’ll live?” Dean questioned his manager’s wording. “Bit dramatic.” 

“Jan is pretty scary. I wouldn’t want to be on her bad side.” Andy said. 

“Guys, enough. This will be fine. My performance isn’t that bad.” Michael said, more to himself. “David Wallace likes me and says my numbers are good anyway, so I don’t even care.” 

There were a few groans throughout the office as a few people finally gave up with the conversation. 

A few moments later, Jan walked in and shocked them with her earliness. 

“Hi Jan.” The boss greeted, going to hug her. 

“No, Michael.” She pushed him away easily and went to reception. Dean saw Cas gulp. 

“Morning Jan.” His friend said and she smiled warmly at him. 

“Good morning Castiel. Nice to see you again.” 

Cas nodded awkwardly, but Jan didn’t pick up on Cas’ body language showing that he was uncomfortable. 

“Hi!” Kelly yelled from the kitchen, clearly after seeing Jan with Cas. Dean felt sorry for the guy. He just wanted to mind his own business. 

“Hi Kelly.” Cas sighed, knowing what was coming. 

“I like your tie. It matches your eyes.” Kelly said quickly and Cas cringed. He hated the attention. 

**_-[Castiel]-_ **

**_*nods*_ **

**_It’s exhausting. Make it stop._ **

**_*he sighs, and his eyes move to look behind the camera crew. Camera spins to show Kelly knocking on the conference room window. She smiles and waves. Camera spins back to Cas who is sporting a helpless, ‘done with this shit’ look*_ **

Dean saw the internal battle his best friend was having and saw an idea flash behind his friend’s eyes. “We better get on with this meeting. Let’s go. We all have lots of work to do today.” Cas stood and grabbed a notebook and a pen. 

“Ah yes, the meeting. Do take notes, Castiel.” Jan smiled. 

“Yes.” Cas said, leading Michael, Jan and Kelly into the manager’s office. 

Jan shut the door behind her before Kelly had a chance to walk inside. 

“Girl that was cringe.” Meredith said. 

“You don’t know anything.” Kelly grumbled before storming off back to the annex. 

Dean could see inside the blinds of Michael’s office. Cas had taken a seat opposite the desk and Jan was squeezed next to him. Dean could even see through the window that Cas’ shoulders were tense. Poor Cas.  

He noted that he’d offer to buy his friend something from the vending machine to help him forget about Jan’s persistent, determined flirting. 

*** 

“Here.” Dean handed Cas some kind of peanut bar thing from the vending machine. Cas had originally said no when Dean offered, but he wanted to buy his friend something anyway. 

Cas shook his head but smiled, taking the bar. “Thank you.” 

Dean sat down next to his friend, having to remind himself that he couldn’t put his arm around Cas like he had been doing more and more recently. Ever since that night when he first did it, he’d done it a few times more and now it was a normal thing for them. Just a comfort gesture, really. 

There were a lot of them on lunch at the same time, so most of the chairs in the break room were taken save for the odd one. 

“Castiel?” Angela asked. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. Angela wasn’t really the type to start a random conversation…sort of. 

Cas looked up and swallowed the food in his mouth. “Yeah?” 

“Who’s Jimmy?” She asked, justifying her question quickly before Cas had time to answer. “Only I couldn’t help but hear you earlier and you said you were dropping ‘Jimmy’ off at day care. Is he your nephew?” 

The first thing that ran through Dean’s head was anger that Angela had been eavesdropping and then having the nerve to comment on it. But then he thought about what Angela was actually getting at. Was she seeing who Jimmy was so she could complain about Cas being a single parent? Even though she’s a single parent herself? Was she trying to stir something? At least it confirmed one thing; Angela doesn’t know about Cas’ family 

Then Dean looked at Cas who had paled, even if it was just a little. The man put his sandwich down and looked Angela dead in the eye after a slight hesitation. Cas had noticed that everyone else was listening in interest as well. 

“He’s my son.” Cas finally replied confidently, voice unwavering.  

“Wait, what?” Phyllis said. 

“You have a kid?” Kevin asked. 

Cas swallowed and nodded. “Yeah. Jimmy is my son.” 

Castiel had told Dean at some point that he didn’t mind if people knew about Jimmy. He’d built up some confidence after getting to know people better, but had chosen not to mention anything unless someone else did.

“I really did not expect that.” Andy said. “Do you have a photo?” 

Some people made noises of agreement to see a photo so Cas pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped away for a few seconds before selecting a picture of Jimmy. Funnily enough, it was a photo Dean had taken of Cas and Jimmy sitting together by the fire with big smiles. They’d been roasting marshmallows and Cas had been cleaning his son’s mouth of the sticky remains with a cloth just before the photo. 

Cas showed them the photo and all the ‘awww’s in the room blurred together. 

“He looks so much like you. Sweet.” Phyllis smiled, looking like she was about to melt. 

“Is it just you and your son?” Angela asked. 

“Um…yeah.” Cas replied. 

“How old is the little guy?” Andy smiled. 

“Three.”  

“Gotta admit, that’s pretty cute.” Toby was also smiling.  

“He’s very small for three.” Dwight commented matter of factly. 

“He was six weeks premature.” Cas informed them and the beet farmer nodded. 

“I see.” 

“How come you never told us?” Phyllis asked. 

“It never came up.” Cas said, quieter than his other answers. 

“The truth?” Angela asked, seeing the same look Dean saw behind Cas’ eyes. 

“I guess I didn’t know what you guys would think of me being a single parent and…yeah.” 

“Hunny, I’m a single mom and I rock it.” Meredith nodded in confidence. 

“I got a daughter. She stays with my ex wife most of the time but I see her on weekends.” Toby added. 

“Same here.” Darryl, who was sitting at the back, raised his arm. 

“I suppose I’m single with a kid as well.” Angela forced out. Dean didn’t miss the exchange of looks between herself and Dwight. 

Dean then took the time to look at Cas and saw that he was relaxed and seemed to be thankful for people supporting him. It was like he’d been able to take a deep breath after having to breathe through a straw. 

“Thanks guys.” Cas smiled.  

“We want to meet Jimmy sometime. Right, guys?” Phyllis decided. 

People sounded positive about the idea and Dean wondered how well the boy would react to being around so many new people. Jimmy would have himself and Cas though, so maybe it would be okay if the boy had their familiarity. 

Cas thought about it for a moment and seemed to come to the same conclusion as Dean. “I don’t see why not.” 

Everyone smiled.  

Where no one could see, Dean placed his hand on Cas’ knee under the table. 

He may have imagined it, but he thought Cas may have moved an inch or two closer to him when everyone went back to eating and having their own conversations. 

Dean smiled too. 

*** 

“Well, goodbye everyone.” Jan smiled once her meeting with Michael had finished. The last part didn’t need Cas taking notes, so he was able to get to lunch. 

Dean was stood at reception chatting with Cas. He didn’t care if Jan disapproved them talking, after all, she’d done the same before. Phyllis was there as well, enjoying Cas stories about when Jimmy was a baby. 

“What’s funny?” Jan asked, seeing Phyllis smiling. 

“Just all these stories about Jimmy.” 

“Who’s Jimmy?” Jan frowned, looking like she was running through an employee list in her head. 

“Jimmy is my son.” Cas said and Jan looked so shocked Dean wondered if her face would stick like that. 

“Oh…that’s nice. I’ll see you later everyone.” Jan walked out quickly and Michael snorted when she was out of earshot. 

“She’s acting so weird.”  

“She’s embarrassed about flirting with Castiel then discovering he has a son.” Dwight pointed out. 

“Whaaaa? Really?” Michael smiled like it was a joke. “Wait, seriously? Oh my god.  A kid?” 

Dean thought about how Cas probably wanted to go to bed when he realised he’d have to answer all of Michael’s questions, and Kelly’s questions as well because there was a “WHAT?!” from across the room. 

Dean rolled his eyes and prayed that Cas would survive the rest of the day. 

**_-[Dean]-_ **

**_“Do I enjoy spending time with Cas? Obviously yes. Why would you need to ask me that?” Dean laughed, looking down at his hands resting on his legs. “I love spending time with him and Jimmy. I mean, Cas is wonderful and amazing and just…yeah, and Jimmy feels like my own son. I love them both so fucking much, it…” Dean trailed off, avoiding looking at the camera. He had a blush prominent on his cheeks, realising what he’d said. He looked up, knowing the guys behind the cameras heard every word and Dean shrugged, a small smile on his lips._ **

*** 

Cas flopped down on the couch, exhausted. He watched Dean remove his coat and kneel down on the floor with Jimmy. His friend had promised Jimmy that he’d do his jigsaw with him. It was this alphabet thing that Castiel had bought and was a big picture with animals on. Next to each animal, there was the letter its name began with, like T for tiger and so on. The idea was that it would help kids learn the alphabet and know how to recall the letters in order. 

He felt a smile cross his face when Dean tipped the contents of the box over Jimmy’s head, making the boy laugh and giggle before standing up and trying to shove Dean’s chest with his little arms. It was a picture. 

He watched Dean grab Jimmy’s waist and lift him upside down, forcing more giggles from the little one. “Deeeeaaan!” He squealed.  

Dean laughed at the boy when he writhed around before setting him down the right way up. Jimmy stuck his tongue out and folded his arms to join a cute little frown.  

“Come here monkey.” Cas’ friend held his arms out and Jimmy crumbled, stepping forward to hug Dean as tight as he could. “You mad at me?”  

“No.” The boy smiled, and Cas watched as his baby’s eyes drifted towards him on the couch. “Daddy hug?”  

Cas smiled and rolled off the couch, kneeling down to embrace Jimmy from behind. His arms reached nearly all the way around Dean too. He liked it. 

He felt Dean’s strong arms across his back and closed his eyes for a brief second. Things had been going so well and Dean was so thoughtful. They’d spent near enough every weekend together this past few weeks including a couple week day nights every week. Cas was so head over heels with Dean he was scared to admit it. He never thought he’d find someone so caring and good with Jimmy. Dean was a gift in Cas’ eyes. He was the best person in Cas’ life, aside from his son. 

Cas opened his eyes and came face to face with Dean. The other man was looking at him from over Jimmy’s shoulder with a look which made Cas feel warm. Those green eyes were sparkling and their attention was only drawn away from each other when Jimmy started to squirm out of their grasp. 

“Jigsaw!” He said happily, making space for it to be built.   

“Okay. You need to show me how this goes ‘cause I have no idea.” Dean said, pretending not to know the order of the alphabet so Jimmy would do the educational part himself. 

Cas felt his heart expand a little. Dean knew exactly what to do all the time and he felt so much affection for the man that he felt like telling him how he felt there and then. Instead, he said “I’ll start dinner.” 

He pressed a kiss to the top of Jimmy’s head and patted Dean’s shoulder before getting up to go to the kitchen. He decided to make lasagne and didn’t bother putting his earphones in. The mixed laughter of Dean and Jimmy was music to his ears anyway.  

*** 

**9:16pm**

Cas had fallen asleep once he’d put Jimmy to bed. It was inevitable, really. He was so tired his eyes had started to sting, and that’s how he ended up stretched out on the couch again, fast asleep.  

He’d drifted off quickly while Dean had gone to say goodnight to Jimmy, so when he woke up and looked at the clock, he’d been asleep for over an hour. That’s when he realised what had woken him up. Gentle hands had lifted his head and the couch had dipped near his shoulders. 

He opened his eyes to find that Dean was now sitting with him, letting Cas’ head rest on his lap. He stared at his friend sleepily for a while until Dean looked down and smiled. “Tired, huh?” 

His friend pushed his fingers through his hair and he could have purred at the feeling in his half-asleep state. 

“Mmhm.” He mumbled leaning into Dean’s touch, not bothering to question the intimacy.  

“I know something’s botherin’ ya. Everything okay?” 

Cas sighed. “Yeah. Just thinking about my family, that’s all.” He sat himself up next to Dean, who put his arm around him. 

“What about them?” 

“Just, I don’t know. Losing contact with them? Since we moved I’ve barely spoken to anyone and I don’t want to lose them.” Cas shrugged, messing with a loose thread on his sleeve. 

“Your mom’s coming tomorrow though right?” 

“Yeah, it’s stupid. I think I’m just paranoid.” Cas admitted. 

“Nah, it’s not stupid. You’re not gonna lose them though, I promise. Everything you’ve told me about them was positive and they all love you, right? So maybe you don’t talk as often, but they’re still your family. You can’t get rid of ‘em that easy, yeah?” 

Cas couldn’t help but smile at that. Dean’s little speech made him feel better already. 

“Is this what all of the obsessive cleaning is about?” Dean smiled fondly, squeezing his shoulder.  

He could feel those green eyes on him. 

“Maybe a little…” Cas shook his head. “No one actually thought I could do this. Y’know, moving away and everything. They all thought I’d be back home before they had the chance to say whiskey, so I…I guess I just want my mom to be proud of me.” He said rather shyly. Cas knew he was someone who needed to be told he was doing good to believe it. Sue him. 

“I’m sure she will, Cas. I’m sure she will.” Dean said quietly but confidently, and it wiped away the traces of doubt in Cas’ mind that his mom would think he couldn’t manage things by himself. 

His reply to Dean was a small but powerful gesture as he let his head fall to rest on Dean’s shoulder comfortably, not being able to resist nosing his friend’s warm neck. 

He had no idea what Dean thought of it, but judging from his contented sigh, he mustn’t have minded. 

They watched TV for a while and Cas caught himself falling asleep again, proceeding to make sure he _didn’t_ so Dean wouldn’t be on his own. 

“Cas?” Dean suddenly said. 

He cleared his throat. “Yeah?” 

“What are we?” Dean sounded unwavering in a way which suggested that he’d been thinking about that question for a while. There was no raw curiosity, only a standing question with many possible answers. 

Cas didn’t know how to reply at first. Was this the start of a conversation they had both been anticipating? 

“I don’t know. What do _you_ think we are?” Cas didn’t want to admit to himself that he was nervous, but that creeping feeling floated through his body, waiting for something he didn’t want to hear. 

Dean surprised him when he shifted out from where Cas was resting against him. He turned to Cas and took his shoulders before gently turning him around too and pushing him down slowly to rest all the way back against the couch cushions. Cas could feel Dean’s legs on either side of his own where he hovered over him on the couch. He’d be lying if he said his heart wasn’t hammering. What was Dean doing?  

“I don’t know either. Shall we find out?” Dean said seriously, fixing his eyes on Cas with an intense look which made Cas hold his breath until Dean started laughing. “Don’t look so scared.” He chuckled. “I’m just trying to be one of those irresistible guys women watch in chick flicks and swoon over.” 

“And I symbolise a swooning woman?” 

Dean huffed a laugh. “No, but I think you’re definitely swooning right now.” Cas admired his green-eyed, amused stare. 

Cas blushed and tried to ignore the position they were both in. Dean was on top of him and it did things. 

“Seriously though. What are we?” Dean repeated, reaching up and carding his fingers through Cas’ hair. 

“…I think we both know the answer to that question.” Cas swallowed, watching Dean’s eyes brighten, soon to be accompanied with a gentle smile. 

His best friend leaned down and connected their lips for the first time in a slow, loving kiss. Cas’ heart was going crazy and his mind was spinning. All he could focus on was the slide of their lips. He pushed up a little bit, closing his eyes just to feel the emotion. Despite Dean’s jokey approach to it, his friend was sending through a lot of unspoken feelings, and he could tell. It was like two magnets pulling together and never wanting to let go. Like gravity; an indescribable pull to something so strong it is hard to resist. Cas slid his hands up Dean’s back, enjoying the warmth radiating off him. He’d dreamed of this moment (quite literally, as well) and it honestly felt like a wish come true. 

He felt like he had been waiting for it for so long, striving for it to happen. Dean’s lips felt like a golden caress of kindness and comfort, and the slow kiss had every nerve vibrating in Cas’ body with happiness and fulfilment. 

He pulled away suddenly, a random overwhelming feeling of shyness sweeping over him. He turned his head to the side, knowing his face had a red tinge. 

Dean only moved an inch though, and was soon carefully pulling his chin back up to look him in the eyes. Cas was greeted with a beaming smile.  

His friend studied his face for a few moments, placing his hand on Cas’ cheek. “I really like you. It’s an understatement, but I do.” He whispered, reminding Cas of their similar words that first time they wanted to get close like this. “Call me cliché, but I want us to be more. I want to be the one who wakes up with you in the morning and falls asleep with you at night. I want to make you happy.” 

“You _do_ make me happy, Dean.” 

“ _More_ happy.” Dean smiled. “In every way possible.”

Dean’s words started to sink in and Cas felt so lucky to have him in his life. He felt special to hear those words coming from Dean’s mouth, and was shocked that they were meant for _him_. 

Cas wrapped his arms back around Dean and tugged him forward in a hug. At first, Cas didn’t realise that the strength of his pull had off-balanced Dean, who had collapsed on top of him with an ‘oof’. 

He worried for a second that he’d hurt his best friend in the bone-crushing hug, but the small chuckle told him Dean was fine. 

Cas didn’t know what to say, so he gripped Dean tight and just held him there, hugging him within an inch of his life, squeezing his eyes shut. 

His friend knew Cas wasn’t always prepared with words to say (Cas blamed it on his awkwardness. He couldn’t find his words sometimes). Dean knew that occasionally all Cas could do was show him how he felt in a gesture.

With Dean not really being one for describing feelings either, they worked well together. 

Dean nuzzled the side of his head and slowly moved down for another kiss.  

Right there and then, Cas felt better and freer than he had for a long time. He saw Dean as a great shining beam of light; someone to trust, like a lighthouse.  

He smiled into the warm, soft kiss and pulled Dean as close as he could. 

 

 

 


	7. Behave, Dickhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas + Dean + bed = you know the rest.

**October 27 th**

**11:04am**

The doorbell rang and Cas took a deep breath. He knew this was it.

“Who’s that?” Jimmy asked from his position in Cas’ arms.

“Hmm…I don’t know.” Cas smiled down at him and the boy bounced curiously.

He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal his mother holding a few big gift bags with a suitcase sitting by her side. “Hi!” She beamed and leapt forward to hug Cas and Jimmy as one.

“Gran’ma!” Jimmy seemed over the moon and giggled excitedly, gazing up at her with sparkly eyes.

“Oh it’s so good to see you. I missed you so much.” His mother said next to Cas’ ear before pulling back and leaning down to be at eye level with Jimmy. “And I missed you too! My, you’ve grown so much since I last saw you!”

Jimmy shied away against Cas but didn’t hide his face fully like he usually did. He kept both eyes on Cas’ mother as she smiled at him. Cas knew he’d warm up quick, though. He was just shy because they hadn’t seen Cas’ mom for a while.

“Good to see you too.” Cas went in for another one-armed hug. His mom smelt like home.

They pulled away and Cas looked at Jimmy. “Gonna put you down for a minute while I help grandma with the bags, yeah?” His son nodded and stood by the table as Cas went to the doorway and lifted the suitcase inside, putting it near the stairs to be taken up later.

He heard Jimmy giggling and when he got back into the kitchen, he saw his mother talking to the boy with a huge smile on her face. “You got so handsome! How’s your new house?”

“Amazing!” Jimmy said loudly and Cas rolled his eyes fondly. Jimmy had made his way out of his shell already.

Cas stood back, just watching. He’d been nervous about his mom coming to stay, but he was starting to think that all of the worrying was for nothing. Dean was right.

“Why do you have so many bags?” The little boy asked, looking at each one.

“They’re presents for you and daddy of course!” She smiled and Jimmy literally jumped, his face lighting up like a flash of lightning.

“Really?!” He gasped, looking at the bags in awe.

“Really.”

Jimmy jumped into his grandma’s arms for a hug.

She didn’t look like a grandma. Cas had had Jimmy quite young after all, so there wasn’t a grey hair on her head. She looked the same as when they left.

“You didn’t have to, mom.” Cas chuckled, walking over and cupping Jimmy’s cheek, wiping away some cracker crumbs from the boy’s mouth. He’d gotten hungry.

“I know, but I love you two _so_ much. Couldn’t get you nothing now, could I?” She said and Cas felt like he was home again. His mother’s presence was so familiar and comforting that he forgot what it felt like.

During the next half hour, they chatted and talked about how things were going, sitting in the living room, warm bright light flooding through the windows.

They talked about Cas’ job, Jimmy’s day care, and even a little bit about Dean.

“He’s daddy’s boyfriend.” Jimmy snickered and Cas pulled a shocked face that his son knew, but he wasn’t that shocked really. Jimmy had figured it out even before Cas and Dean had their moment last night. He’d been asking _‘is Dean your boyfriend yet?’_ constantly for a couple weeks.

Cas couldn’t stop the blush that dusted his cheeks though, and he coughed to at least make _some form_ of noise.

“Aw. He sounds nice. Is he good for daddy?” His mom asked Jimmy who nodded enthusiastically. “Good.”

“Dean is the bestest man ever.” Jimmy said truthfully and Cas was hiding his face in his hands by now, wondering what Dean would say if he was there.

Cat was out of the bag about them being a thing already…jeez.

“So is daddy.” Jimmy added and Cas appreciated it when the boy came over to him, wanting to be lifted up and so Cas had something to do with his hands.

“Thanks.” Cas chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Me and Dean that obvious, huh?”

“You look at each’ther with boyfriend-y eyes.”

Cas was about to say something but his mom laughed. “You’re clever aren’t you? You get that from Cas?”

Jimmy shrugged. “I don’t know.”

The boy looked at the bags in the kitchen for what must have been the hundredth time, then realised Cas had been watching him staring longingly.

Cas cocked an eyebrow and Jimmy’s eyes traced the movement. He gave his son an encouraging look to ask his mother about the bags.

“Gran’ma?”

“Yes sweetie?”

“Please can I…can we…?” The boy couldn’t seem to find the confidence to ask to see inside the bags directly, but Cas’ mother knew what he was referring to immediately.

“You want to see what I got you?” She smiled, already standing up to go get the bags from where they had been left on the kitchen table.

Cas stroked the boy’s hair while he watched his grandma get the stuff she brought. Jimmy didn’t usually ask for things, but to _nearly_ ask her if he could see what was in the bags, Cas knew he was vibrating with utter excitement.

Cas’ mother smiled when she returned and put the bags down on the floor.

“These ones are for you, Jimmy. These are for Cas. You have two bags each – one bag is from me and the other is from everyone else.”

She looked at Cas and smiled at him. He smiled back big, taking his own gift bags from her carefully.

 Jimmy climbed off him and jumped to the floor, eyes wide. “Both?”

“Yeah!” Cas’ mom smiled and pushed the first one over to him.

Cas decided he’d open his after. He wanted to watch and see what his son got.

Jimmy reached inside and pulled out the thing on top. It was a wrapped gift and his mom pointed to the tag stuck on it. “That one’s from Uncle Gabriel.”

His son tore the paper carefully until he could see what the item was. Cas guessed that, if it was from Gabe, it was something weird and/or random.

Jimmy’s face turned from curious to a big smile which was followed by huge bursts of laughter.

Cas got a glimpse of what it was and saw it was a photo frame with a picture of Jimmy and Gabe inside, pulling stupid faces at the camera. Cas remembered that photo being taken by Michael and shook his head. To be fair, Gabe had been pretty mature about his present for the kid.

Jimmy’s laughs subsided and he looked at the picture for a little longer. “Can we put it in my room?” He asked.

“Sure, buddy.” Cas smiled and watched Jimmy dive for the next item.

The boy tore open the next one after being told it was from Michael. The absence of wrapping paper revealed a t-shirt with a cute bee on it, and the words on it said ‘bee kind’.

Cas had seen those shirts before and regretted not buying one, so he was glad that Mike had got it.

Jimmy actually gave a delighted squeal and climbed up onto the couch to shove the shirt in Cas’ face to show him. “Look!” He said.

Castiel’s smile widened and he secured an arm around Jimmy to keep him from falling. “That’s amazing! Do you know what it says on the front?”

The boy turned the shirt around in his small hands and frowned down at it for a few seconds “…b- be…ki…kind? Be kind?”

“Hey, that’s right!” Cas gave a huge smile and held his hand up for Jimmy to high five.

The boy did just that and left the shirt with Cas as he rolled off the couch to reach into the bag again.

This went on for a while until both bags were empty and Jimmy was surrounded by little gifts.

Cas was the same once he’d opened his too. He felt equally as delighted as Jimmy. His family really had spoiled them.

It wasn’t until later when Jimmy was in bed that Cas and his mom had chance to properly catch up with each other. Well, in his head, part of him still thought of her as _‘mama’_ but he’d grown up since then. A lot.

She smiled at him when he returned from upstairs, knowing their big conversation was coming.

“Everything’s good then, hmm?” She questioned, leaning on her side against the couch.

“Very. We’re doing great, mom.”

She hummed. “Jimmy’s the most well behaved and kindest grandson I have. You’ve done such a great job so far.”

“Really?”

“What do you mean ‘ _really?’”_ She smiled. “You don’t believe you’re doing a good job?”

“No, it’s…I guess it’s just nice to hear it from you.” He admitted, turning to look at her better.

“Alright then. But if you ever think you’re not, remember how kind that little boy is. Remember how sweet he is, because that’s down to _you_. You did that, and those are important qualities, Cas.”

He couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah. You’re right. I think sometimes I just think I’m doing something wrong when things go sideways a bit.”

“Like when? Is it because of this disorder that they’re looking at diagnosing him with?”

He nodded. “Yeah. He gets so upset sometimes I don’t know what to do with myself. It feels like _I’ve_ done something to make it happen.”

“And you know that’s not true, but you can’t help but think it anyway?”

“Exactly.” He sighed, but his mom took one of his hands with that warm smile she always has.

“Cas, your situation may be a little different from most other parents. A) you’re on your own and B) there’s his BPD diagnosis hanging over you; but I swear every parent has their separate challenges. When I had you I didn’t know what I was going to do with you all but I managed and pulled through, and even had more!” She laughed. “My point is, is that you’re not the only one who thinks that you’re doing something wrong. Children depend on you, right? So if something goes wrong they don’t understand why _you_ didn’t stop it. It’s just a phase. Sure, Jimmy will have to maybe have some help dealing with how he feels, but apart from that you are doing the same as everyone else; rolling with it and hoping for the best. You understand what I mean?”

Cas smiled and nodded. “I do.”

“How are the daycare about it?”

“It’s more of a daycare-come-preschool. It’s one where they’re more lenient with the typical _timeline of development_ crap. It basically means that they understand that different kids take different times to develop certain skills, so they support it instead of rushing your kid out of phases.”

“Oh that’s good for him then. No pressure is what he needs, right?”

“Yeah. Like, he’s just started getting interested in potty training. I’m glad, but I wasn’t going to force it on him and I wasn’t going to let some judgmental, pretentious preschool principal force it on him either.”

His mom smiled and shook her head fondly. “I love you. The things you come out with.”

“You’ve had experiences with _judgmental, pretentious preschool principals_ as well?” He laughed.

“Oh believe me, I have. I remember when you started preschool and there was a teacher who made you cry. Asshole.” She said bluntly and Cas snorted. She’d always been hilariously sarcastic.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before his mom piped up again. “So are you going to tell me all about Dean?”

He felt a blush creep up his face. “Am I?”

“From the look of your face when I mention his name, _yes_.” She said, amused.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “We made friends on my first day of work. Things escalated since then.”

“Is it serious?”

“…well, the way he is with Jimmy…it’s amazing. The two of them just _click_ and he’s always looking out for me” he felt his blush develop from light red to full-on tomato “so um…yeah, it’s _getting_ serious.”

His mom didn’t bother to suppress a surprised noise. “Oh Cas, I need to meet him. He sounds wonderful.”

“I guess I have a photo.” He smiled, pulling out his phone. He selected his favourite photo of Dean who happened to be with Jimmy at the time. The three of them had been feeding the ducks at the lake and Dean had stolen Cas’ phone and taken a selfie of himself and Jimmy. His eyes looked so _green_ and he looked so _beautiful_ and Jimmy looked so _happy_. The photo messed with Cas’ heart every. single. time. he looked at it.

An emotional smile pulled across his mom’s face as she looked at the photo which Cas was planning to frame.

“I could invite him to have dinner with us tomorrow?”

His mom handed his phone and wrapped her hand around his forearm gently. “Sounds great.”

They talked for another hour about anything and everything. It felt like nothing had changed as his mom was talking about his siblings and his many godchildren. He loved the stores about the family and how things at home were going. His mom was also interested in their life in Pennsylvania and laughed out loud several times when Cas talked about the insane silliness which filled every day at the office.  

He eventually tired himself out talking and admitted to his mom that he was going to head up to bed. She agreed and did the same, and that’s how he found himself – fifteen minutes later – tucked up in bed scrolling through his phone. A message popped up from Dean.

**_Dean:_ ** _howd it go? Xx_

**_Cas:_ ** _It went really well. Had a really good time xx_

**_Dean:_ ** _told ya it’d be fine :) xx_

**_Cas:_ ** _She was asking about you all night… xx_

**_Dean:_ ** _rlly? What she say then? xD xx_

**_Cas:_ ** _She said you sounded wonderful (sorry). I also kind of said I’d invite you over for dinner tomorrow. That okay? Xx_

**_Dean:_ ** _yeah it’s fine. Although can I be a cheeky asshole and ask to stay the night? You know I have this plummer in my apartment and the guy is SO frickin annoying :/ xx_

**_Cas:_ ** _You don’t have to ask. Sure you can stay the night – (as long as it won’t be a repeat of last time when you heard the radiator in my room filling with water and were convinced there was someone downstairs robbing me) ;) xx_

**_Dean:_ ** _I love how you made sure to explain that to me again fully. You should be glad cause if I was in the house you would defo be safe from robbers. xx_

**_Cas:_ ** _I’m sure. Xx_

**_Dean:_ ** _bastard xxx_

**_Cas:_ ** _Asshole. xxx_

**_Dean:_ ** _< 3_

**_Dean:_ ** _See you tomorrow Cas xxx_

**_Cas:_ ** _:) xxx_

***

**October 28 th**

**5:17pm**

Cas had been nervous all day for some reason, all because Dean and his mom were meeting for the first time. God, he felt like a teenager bringing home a love interest.

He had been texting him all day – just regular conversation – and the kisses Dean always put at the end of every message made him melt. It didn’t feel like they’d only just become boyfriends. It felt like they’d been together like that for at least two weeks. If not, _more_.

But still, he guessed he was nervous because he really _really_ wanted Dean and his mom to like each other and get on. There was no reason why not, but Cas was thinking about it all day all the same.

The doorbell rang and he opened it to Dean standing in the rain, gym bag slung over his shoulder. “Evening.” He said formally as he walked in. Cas rolled his eyes.

“Hey Dean.”

Dean smiled and closed the door with his foot, managing not to slam it. He wrapped a hand around the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

They pulled apart at the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen. Dean turned around and crouched down in time for Jimmy to jump into his arms, squealing his greeting excitedly. “Dean!”

“Hey kiddo.” Cas’ boyfriend smiled and stood back up, sitting Jimmy on his hip. “How you doing?”

“Gran’ma is here!” He chirped.

Cas smiled and approached them, taking Dean’s gym bag from him to put by the stairs while he kissed his son’s forehead.

“Daddy is Dean staying?”

“Yeah buddy.”

“Yay.” The boy smiled, squirming to be put down to go to Cas.

 He realised that his mom had seen them saying hi to each other and Dean followed his gaze to the blonde woman standing in the doorway, a warm smile on her face.

“Hi, I’m Dean.” His boyfriend held his hand out but his mom went for the hug, enclosing Dean in her two arms.

“Hi Dean! I’ve heard so much about you! Call me Rachel.”

“Will do. Nice to meet you.”

“You too. Cas certainly chose well. He always was one for the pretty ones.”

“Mom!” Cas protested, feeling the familiar blush heat up his face.

“Hey, it’s fine. It’s a great compliment. Gotta be at least one reason why Cas likes me, right?” Dean joked and his mom joined in.

Cas wanted to go sit in a hole and hide. Embarrassment overload.

His attention was drawn away from the conversation when Jimmy tugged on the leg of his jeans. He looked down and leaned to lift the boy up to sit on the counter. “You alright?” He asked.

“When can we eat?”

“Not long. Dean’s here now so I can start dishing up soon.”

“How soon?”

“Soon.” He ruffled the boy’s hair. “Promise.”

“You hungry, J?” Dean asked from behind him and he felt a hand against his back.

Dean stood next to Cas, looking at the little boy while he ran his hand across Cas’ shoulder blades affectionately. He did it a lot and Cas always relaxed under his touch. It felt great.

His boyfriend clearly wasn’t shy about doing said affectionate things with Cas’ mom around.

“Yeah.” Jimmy told Dean.

“Why don’t you help me and Cas put out the food, huh?”

His son nodded and reached for Cas who helped him to the floor.

They all contributed to putting the food out on the table and Jimmy was very proud of the way he’d placed a bowl of carrots. Cas and Dean had both praised him though, so no wonder the boy was giddy. Cas thought it was cute.

All through eating their food, Dean and Cas’ mom were talking, laughing and joking to no end. They worked like bread and butter and Cas was _so_ glad it went okay. Himself and Jimmy ate their food in relative amused silence being the introverts they were. They were both perfectly content to listen the conversation going on and Cas knew it.

It carried on all through dessert too until they were all in the living room chatting by the fire.

“I think Dwight still follows me around sometimes.” Cas laughed, letting Jimmy climb over his legs as the two of them were sitting on the carpet.

“He’s such an idiot.” Dean snickered. “I swear he’s certifiably insane.”

“The best thing I’ve seen him do is screw up Michael’s emails and he sent them to the warehouse guys. They printed _every single one_ off. It was amazing.” Cas added.

“He sure sounds like a character.” His mom decided.

Cas smiled and focused his attention on Jimmy fully when the boy started pretending to be a cat. “You okay hun?” His mom asked and Jimmy nodded.

“You’re just a nutjob aren’t you, hmm?” Cas smiled softly and stroked his son’s dark hair. The kid did his best to purr.

“Can we get a cat?” He asked.

“You want a cat?”

“More than a dog. So can we get a cat?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Pleeeaaasseee?”

“Okay, maybe.”

“Yay!”

Cas laughed and eased himself out of Jimmy’s grip. “I’ll be back in a second.” He said, standing up to head to the bathroom.

He closed the bathroom door and lifted the toilet lid and seat to do his business.

Half way through, he nearly had a heart attack when there was a voice behind him.

“I need to go too.”

None of the doors had locks on them just in case Jimmy managed to lock himself inside somewhere, so Cas wasn’t surprised he hadn’t heard the kid open the door.

“Just a second, sweetheart.” He said, finishing up and making himself decent before before turning around. He knelt in front of the boy. “You want to try sitting on there?” He questioned, gesturing to the toilet.

Jimmy nodded and shifted from foot to foot.

 _Needs to pee, then_. Cas thought, recognizing the movement.

Cas helped him out of his stuff quickly and the short bathroom trip turned out successful.

Once he’d washed both their hands, he picked up Jimmy, smiling brightly. “I’m so proud of you!”

“I did it!”

“You did!” He chuckled and walked back to the living room.

Cas sat back down on the carpet and let Jimmy go, and the kid continued his cat game.

Dean caught his eye and they had a silent conversation, which was something along the lines of

_Did he…?_

_Yes._

_Really?_

_Yeah, really._

_Awesome!_

Cas smiled and returned his attention to his goofy son. “There’s one thing you’re missing.” He said and Jimmy’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“What noise do cats make?”

Jimmy frowned for a second then made a slurp sound.

Cas was thinking more of _‘meow’_ but slurping worked too.

“When would a cat make that sound, Jimmy?” Dean asked with a fond, amused smile.

“When they drink milk.” Jimmy informed them all and Cas snorted. Jimmy repeated the sound and it _did_ make sense to be fair.

Dean imitated the sound which made Jimmy giggle. “You’re a cat too!” He pointed an accusatory finger at Dean who smirked and nodded.

The craziness carried on throughout the evening, mixed with jokes which went straight over Jimmy’s head, gossip and stories about Dean’s family.

Cas took a near-enough-asleep Jimmy to bed at eight and three hours later the three of them went to bed too.

He sighed tiredly as he got into his bed next to Dean. They’d slept in the same bed before when Dean complained the guest bed would be cold – yes, _slept_ ; nothing else – so it was more of a default. Cas had mindlessly agreed every time and now they were used to sleeping next to each other.

He switched the lamp off on his nightstand and closed his eyes. Dean did the same, but they still talked for a while.

“So, he really used the bathroom properly earlier?” Dean asked, referring to Jimmy.

“Yeah. That was the first time he’s done it. He walked in on me while I was pissing but yeah, he did it – ‘m proud.” He started to mumble, feeling sleep tugging at his consciousness.

Dean snorted. “Sorry, that was probably our fault. When you’d gone, Jimmy told us he needed the bathroom so we told him to go to you so you could sort him out.”

“I don’t mind. It just scared me hearing this voice behind me.”

Dean laughed at him and he felt his boyfriend turn over. At this, he opened his eyes.

Dean reached up and ran his hand through Cas’ hair on the side of his head. He could make out him smiling through the dark.

He felt Dean’s lips against his for a sweet, brief moment before he muttered “night, Cas.”

“Night.” He replied and pressed another kiss against Dean before settling to go to sleep. This involved moving to rest his head on his boyfriend’s chest, falling asleep to the feeling of gentle hands running through his hair.

***

Cas had been dreaming about Dean when he felt his sleep being stirred. He listened out to see if Jimmy had shouted for him and sure enough, that little voice sounded across in the other room.

He forced himself awake and untangled himself from Dean who grunted and woke up too, looking at him with sleepy questioning eyes. “Jimmy?” He mumbled.

Cas nodded and stood up to go to his son’s room.

He pushed the door open, walked in and nearly bumped into Jimmy who was standing nearby. “Whoah, you okay?”

“Daddy it’s too hot.” The boy said immediately.

Cas’ first reaction was to feel Jimmy’s forehead for a fever, but thankfully it felt normal temperature save for the slightly sweaty hair.

He supposed it was quite warm in the room so he turned down the radiator using the dial at the side then cracked one of the windows open.

He lifted Jimmy to sit on the bed. “You’re feeling okay though, right?”

“Just warm.”

“Okay.” He smiled and pulled the little boy to lie against him, wrapping an arm around his small body.

Cas tried to settle him to sleep while the room cooled down and luckily he did, nearly asleep again by the time Cas had helped him back into bed.

“See you in the morning.” Cas pressed a kiss to his forehead and quietly left the room.

“He alright?” Dean asked when he returned, closing the door behind him.

“Yeah, just overheated.” He climbed back into bed. “He must have burrowed under the covers and got too hot or something because his room’s always that temperature.”

Dean snorted and said “love that kid.”

Cas chose not to say anything to that and they found themselves lying in bed, completely awake.

They were silent for a good ten minutes until Dean huffed, turning to Cas. “Time is it?”

Cas looked at his phone, squinting at the screen until he could make out the numbers against the brightness.

“Three thirty.” He sighed and flopped back down.

“I’m so awake I feel like I’ve had a whole Colombian forest’s worth of coffee.” Dean complained which made Cas laugh, nearly having to cover his mouth to not wake anyone up from the noise.

Dean gave a toothy smile, amused at Cas when he turned to look at him. “What?”

“You’re just funny.” Cas chuckled. “It’s the ‘Colombian forest’ thing, I can’t-” he cut himself off with another laugh, nearly wheezing.

Dean ended up laughing at him, moving close when Cas’ managed to calm down.

His boyfriend leaned to kiss him but he put his fingers against Dean’s mouth. “Morning breath. I’m paranoid.” He admitted.

Dean rolled his eyes fondly and Cas saw a flash of mischievousness in the way the man was looking at him.

“…guess I’ll have to kiss you everywhere else, then.” Dean shrugged, starting to press light kisses against his neck. Originally it tickled Cas but that wore off as he started to realise how good Dean was; how he knew exactly where to kiss and suck against his neck.

He could feel his heart start to beat faster, because it didn’t look like Dean had any intention of stopping, making a pleasantly warm feeling start to spread through him.

“Dean…” He husked through a breath.

“…you want me to stop?” Dean murmured back and Cas could feel those lips moving against the shell of his ear.

“No.” He grunted as he pulled Dean on top of him. The other man’s legs slid either side of Cas’ and he planted his hands either side of his head, looming over him.

Dean smiled and leaned down to continue paying attention to Cas’ neck. He could feel everything Dean was doing and it felt so, _so_ good.

He ran his hands up and down Dean’s back, letting his short fingernails scrape lightly against the material of his night shirt.

Cas had no idea what was going to happen and he was so excited he felt his rational thought start to fade.

Dean hummed against the skin above his collarbone, moving to press wet kisses over the taut skin over the bone.

A sigh left his mouth when Dean’s hands grasped gently at his sides, feeling his waist underneath his shirt which he suddenly felt a crying need to take off.

He reached up to tug Dean’s shirt over his head and throw it across the bed. Cas admired the firm, toned planes of Dean’s chest and stomach, feeling the warm skin with his palms. His boyfriend had freckles scattered across his chest as well as his face. He honestly looked like some kind of model.

As he’d been lost in thought, Cas only then realised that Dean had rucked up his shirt own and was feeling up and down his sides.

Releasing a shuddery breath, he propped himself up on his elbows to allow Dean to slip it off altogether. There wasn’t much green left in his eyes; his pupils were blown full wide and he dived forward to suck on Cas’ nipple, teasing it with his teeth.

Cas arched his back into the sensation, gasping every time Dean moved his tongue along the sensitive peak.

He started to feel hazy when Dean moved again and paid attention to his other nipple, doing exactly the same as before except for his hand. It was at his side before, but Cas could feel his hand on his thigh now.

Every spark of pleasure that rippled through him started shooting to his dick and he felt his erection forming in his pants, knowing it wouldn’t be long until he’d be fully hard. _This is really happening._

“Dean…” he breathed, watching the man slowly make his way down his body.

He could feel Dean’s dick begin to press against his inner thigh. His breath stuttered at the feel of it.

“Yeah baby?” Dean whispered back raggedly, low enough to press kisses against Cas’ exposed hip bones.

He scrunched his eyes and flopped his head back against the pillow. “Feels good. So good.”

He heard Dean chuckle and felt his sleep pants being tugged off. The material dragged against his dick a couple of times, sending powerful shocks of pleasure up and down his spine. He moaned, feeling every muscle tense as his cock twitched at the attention.

His hands found their way into Dean’s hair and he couldn’t help but pull at it when Dean’s hand wrapped around his heated dick. Against his will, his hips jerked when the hand moved and he lost his breath for a second.

The build-up was killing him. No one had ever made foreplay this hot before and it was sending him insane, drowning in his arousal.

Dean jerked him for what felt like forever since he was so lost. The man was kissing his quivering inner thighs and another moan escaped his mouth.

He nearly came on the spot when he felt Dean’s tongue running slowly up his shaft.

Cas panted and risked a glance down at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes, seeing two green eyes staring right back.

“That- that- _ohhh…”_ He gasped through a whimper when he felt his cock being engulfed by wet heat. “D- Dean…fuck…ah…” he groaned deeply as his slit got teased.

He knew things usually went _hand job, blow job, sex_ on separate occasions but it seemed like this was going to be a two-in-one. Not that he was complaining.

Cas watched Dean’s reddening lips moving down his length and actually whimpered at the feeling. Dean was _so good_ with his mouth. His hips bucked and Dean held him firmly in place, stopping his movement when he swallowed around the dick in his mouth.

“ _Christ._ ” Cas purred, the pressure causing precome to collect at the tip. He thought maybe Dean would pull off but he felt him lick his slit and move back down again.

Every one of his nerves were tingling, setting on fire one by one by Dean’s undivided attention between his legs.

The man pulled off to rasp “taste so good Cas” before taking him into his mouth again.

Cas felt another moan form deep in his stomach and it was the loudest so far when Dean’s hand found its way to his balls, fondling them while he moved his mouth up and down faster.

That’s when he felt it; the small fire lighting in his groin. He felt his chest heaving because of his panting and he released another powerful moan. _Oh_ it all felt so goddamn _good_.

“Deeeaann” he gasped, and his boyfriend continued blowing him, if not going faster.

The fire started to spread and he felt all of his muscles clenching, and he rutted a couple times, forcing Dean back, but the man sucked his dick back down when he did.

“So hot.” Dean mumbled around him and the vibrations could have made Cas cry he was so overridden with _pleasure_. The sounds of Dean working his dick with his mouth were orgasmic in themselves.

“F- fuck.” He blurted, gritting his teeth. “Fuck, oh god, fucking Jesus… _oh fuck…”_

Dean tugged on his balls which had drawn tight in his near-readiness to explode from all these incredible feelings.

“Come.” Dean grunted, running hands up and down Cas’ thighs and the thing that sent him over the edge was Dean’s tongue lightly flicking over his slit, and that was it. Cas was gone.

He moaned filthily and came _hard_. Cas was sure he’d never come so hard in his life. Well… _so far._

“Dean!” He gasped, breathing heavily, feeling his cock twitch every time a spurt of come was released into Dean’s mouth. His boyfriend just swallowed around him like a fucking pro, massaging his balls while Cas’ orgasm ripped through him.

He swore he saw stars before he was finally spent, and he felt the cool air of the bedroom reach his dick when Dean pulled off.

Without warning, he grabbed Dean’s shoulders and pulled him up, leaning up to kiss him hard.

He cupped Dean’s face and the kiss turned heated in a matter of seconds when he slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

Dean raked his fingers through Cas’ hair and was taken by surprise when Cas flipped them over _hard._ Dean was now on his back and Cas was the one hovering over him, re-connecting their mouths while he made no hesitation in moving his knee up between the other man’s legs.

His boyfriend let out a delicious groan and he broke the kiss, moving to nip Dean’s earlobe as he carried on rubbing Dean between his legs.

“A- ah.” Dean gasped and Cas smirked, moving straight to Dean’s nipple. He was watching Cas and Cas liked it; Dean seeing himself get undone like this under Cas’ ministrations.  

“Two can play this game.” He purred and placed his hand flat against Dean’s chest, slowly moving it down until his hand slipped down the gap between his legs.

Dean’s hips jerked and he pressed a kiss against his stomach when he reached inside his boyfriend’s boxers to touch his hardened dick.

“Cas, Jesus fuck…” Dean cursed and grasped at Cas’ thick mop of hair, clearly not expecting him to be so forward. “You’re so- you’re so hot like this.”

In reality, Cas was just in a playful mood, so he was planning on following through. He just hoped he could make Dean feel as good as the man had made _him_ feel.

He silenced Dean when he started moving his hand, removing the boxers with his other hand when Dean lifted his hips.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Dean.” He whispered silkily.

He removed his hand and positioned himself comfortably between Dean’s legs before reaching to slowly pull back the foreskin to reveal the wet head of his boyfriend’s dick.

Dean moaned at the sight of Cas doing it, and Cas went straight to deep throat his cock.

He was pleased when he heard Dean’s breath hitch and moved his mouth up before lowering back down again, letting his tongue slide along the underside of the shaft.

Dean fisted two bunches of Cas’ hair tightly, but it didn’t bother Cas in slightest while he worked as hard as he could to get Dean off.

He licked the slit front to back, tasting the salt of the precome already building up there.

“So beautiful, Dean. Fucking gorgeous.” He breathed when he came up for air before returning to taking Dean down his throat.

He swallowed around Dean who cried out in pleasure. Cas was glad the house had thick walls or they’d never live down the embarrassment.

He worked Dean to his limit until he was swallowing Dean’s load down in two big gulps.

When he was sure Dean was done and he’d pressed a few gentle kisses to his softening dick, he lazily crawled back up to Dean who had been waiting for him.

Dean opened his arms and pulled Cas into a warm hug. He settled down against him and let Dean wrap his arms around him affectionately.

His boyfriend pulled the covers up over them and they laid there together, catching their breath.

“I’m definitely tired now…” Cas mumbled which made Dean chuckle.

He smiled and nuzzled Dean’s neck. “I also love your dick.” He added which also made Dean laugh.

“Thanks? I have to admit though, I’ve never seen a guy come as much as you, like, _ever_.”

“I’ve never known why but I come a lot. There’s always a lot.” He mumbled tiredly and shrugged, happy to feel sleep start to take over.

“It was amazing. _You’re_ amazing.”

“So are you.” He replied and Dean tightened his grip around him.

He fell asleep to the feeling of Dean’s fingers gently carding through his hair.

***

**October 29 th**

**7:18am**

Cas bit his lip when he stepped out of the shower, going straight to the mirror in his bathroom to analyse how obvious the marks on his neck were.

He knew he’d get some from the way Dean was kissing his neck last night, but these were _really obvious_.

He smiled as he ran his fingers over the reddened skin, but he didn’t know how to cover them up.

Cas decided he still had time to figure it out so he got dressed and exited the bathroom once he’d hung his towel up and brushed his teeth.

“Mornin’.” Dean greeted him.

His boyfriend must have woken while he was in the shower because he was fast asleep when Cas got up.

“Morning Dean.” He smiled but went to his dresser where he pulled the second drawer from the top open to find a suitable sweater.

He felt Dean’s presence behind him so he turned around and pointed to the hickeys, chuckling nervously. “Evidence of a good night, right?”

Dean smiled back guiltily and ran the pads of his fingers along Cas’ neck where he’d made the skin red. “Sorry man, I should have thought about doing it lower down-”

“No, it’s okay. I just need to find a sweater that goes high enough to hide them. I don’t want Jimmy to ask questions.”

“Sorry-”

“Dean it’s okay.” He lifted his head to kiss him. “I’m glad you did it.” He blushed. So did Dean.

“We should do it again...” His boyfriend said and Cas nodded.

“No doubt.” He smirked, pushing Dean playfully. “You smell like sex.”

“Awesome.” Dean snorted. “Can I shower? Is there hot water?”

“It’s electric so there’s no limit. Knock yourself out.”

“Okay. See you in a bit.” Dean kissed him slowly once more, letting his lips linger then he pulled away, gave one last smile and went to go shower.

Cas admired his ass as he walked away, but soon returned to sifting through his clothes.

He did finally find a fleece sweater which he slipped over his head. It had no hood, but it had a zip that started mid-chest all the way up to a collar at the neck. He zipped it all the way up then folded the collar down and it hid every mark.

He double-checked himself in the wall-mounted mirror above the dresser and deemed himself suitable before leaving the room and entering Jimmy’s room.

“Hi daddy.” Jimmy mumbled through his pillow as Cas opened the curtains to let some light in.

He crouched by the bed. “Hey there. You okay?”

Jimmy nodded and reached out to be picked up.

“Hungry?” Cas questioned.

“I guess. What’s for breakfast?”

“Depends what we have in. Not sure.” Cas smiled and secured the boy in his arms. “You don’t sound that hungry. Sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Just not that hungry.”

“Why don’t I run you a bath before breakfast instead of after then? You might be hungry when you’ve woken up a bit.”

“Okay.” Jimmy perked up a little more and they headed to the big bathroom across the landing.

Sure enough, after a bath, Jimmy was hungry and so was Cas, so he helped the boy get dressed and they went downstairs to the surprising smell of…sausages?

He knew the whole _‘coming down to the smell of’_ thing was a cliché, but he liked it because he was the one who got to eat the breakfast. He had a big appetite after last night, sue him.

They went into the kitchen to find Dean and his mom cooking side by side, chatting easily.

“Hey guys.” Cas said and the two turned around to look at him.

“Morning!” His mom smiled brightly and came over, fussing over Jimmy when Cas put him down.

Cas wandered over to Dean and stood in front of the oven next to him. “Busy, are we?” He asked and Dean nodded, spatula in hand.

“Sausage sandwiches are a god-send.” The other man claimed and lowered his voice, leaning a little closer to Cas “’specially after last night…”

“Behave, dickhead.” Cas hissed and Dean laughed when he swatted him. They shared a kiss before breaking apart while Cas fixed the drinks.

 _Damn,_ Dean is such a fucking _flirt_. It was enough to make him blush beet-red every time that man said even the slightest thing suggestive. Goddamn he was so screwed.

_Fuck you, Dean Winchester. I love you._

 

 


	8. Rock

**December 2 nd **

**9:48am**

“So, to increase profits we _need_ to offer extra discounts for future orders. The only way to maximise profits and please David Wallace is _this_ way.” Dwight raised his eyebrows when he’d finished briefing the sales staff. He’d asked Cas to come into the conference room with them and take notes. Honestly, Cas was trying not to fall asleep. As was everyone else.

“Dwight, it’s not possible. If we push the clients any further they won’t like it. We’ve already put the prices up by 2%.” Phyllis argued and Stanley made a noise to agree. Cas was actually surprised the man had come in at all.

“Well, it _could_ work. What about we tell them that they get 5% off every five or ten orders. I mean, Michael would have to run it through corporate but it’s reasonable.” Dean suggested and Andy pointed at Dean in approval.

“Now that could work.”

Cas felt his phone buzzing in his pocket but he ignored it. He got robots calling his phone all the time. He never knew how they ever got his number. Or anyone else’s for that matter. How could they think _‘Hi what is your name? What are your bank details?’_ sounded legit? He realised he’d gone off in his head so he switched his attention back to the conversation at hand.

He nodded at the points made as he took notes, liking that the meeting was finally getting somewhere. Michael had shut them all in and told them to come up with something.

He huffed when his phone started buzzing again and pulled it out this time to turn it off completely, but he saw the caller and that changed everything. “Crap.” He whispered to himself, knowing he’d drawn Dean’s attention.

Cas stood and left the notebook on his seat. “I need to take this.” He said.

“You need to take notes.” Dwight protested, but Dean stopped Dwight from following Cas out of the room.

“Dwight, let him take the call. Back soon.” Dean said – well, _hissed_ – and left the room to follow Cas to reception.

He leaned on the edge of the higher desk when he answered the call and felt Dean’s presence next to him.

“Hello?”

_“Cas, it’s Jimmy.”_

“Has something happened? Is he okay?”

_“He’s crying and no one knows what to do.”_

“James, what happened?” He questioned urgently, moving around the desk to rummage around in his work bag to find his car keys. When he’d found them, he stood up straight and felt Dean’s supportive hand on his lower back, knowing no one could see because they were behind the desk.

_“He had an accident and freaked. He won’t let anyone near him.”_

Cas bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. “Uh okay I- I’ll try and get there as soon as. I need to- okay, I’ll be there. Soon.”

He hung up and glanced around frantically before his brain caught up. Coat!

Going for the coat stand, he barely heard Dean asking him questions. “Cas, what’s going on?”

“Jimmy.” He said and rushed around the desk to approach Michael’s office, knocking twice.

“Come in!”

He pushed the door open and stood in the doorway. “Michael, please can I go see my son something’s happened and I need to be there, I won’t be long. Well, I don’t know…is it okay?”

Michael took a few seconds to process what he said but soon nodded. “Sure. You can bring him here if you don’t wanna miss a day.”

“Thank you. Thanks. I’ll let you know what I do.”

“Don’t bother. Do whatever you want.” Michael gave a reassuring smile and he was relieved as he closed the door and made a beeline for the entrance of the office.

He made it all the way down the stairs to the ground floor – not having bothered to get the lift – before he was stopped by Dean.

Dean must have got the lift and had managed to grab Cas’ arm as he went past the security guard desk.

“Cas, wait.” He said, loosening his grip before walking them outside so Hank couldn’t listen to their conversation.

Once outside and away from listening ears, Dean turned to Cas. “You know you can’t drive like this, okay? Just slow down a second all right?” Dean put gently.

Cas closed his eyes for a moment, swallowed, then opened them again to focus on Dean’s worried face.

“What’s goin’ on, Cas?”

“Ji-” his first attempt came out a little strangled so he tried again. “Jimmy’s crying. Won’t let anyone get near.”

Dean nodded in understanding, and Cas knew he was worried about Jimmy too, but he was managing to be calm about it unlike Cas. “Just think, he’ll be okay when he’s with you, yeah? I just don’t want you driving like a madman and getting yourself into a crash.”

Cas nodded and knew Dean was right. He wouldn’t help Jimmy if he got hurt himself. Dean’s rock-like presence helped him calm down. Dean was always his rock; someone stable to keep him grounded. He had no idea how he’d managed things before without Dean.

He took a deep breath which seemed to work for Dean.

“Hey.” He collected Cas into his arms. “It’ll be fine. Just one of those days.”

Cas had a sneaking suspicion someone was watching from the office window, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was pretty sure everyone knew they were together anyway. Well, apart from Kelly but she was either in denial or too obsessed with Ryan to care.

Dean released him and smiled. “Go on, I better stay here or Dwight’ll have both our heads if we both ditch the meeting.”

Cas smiled and backed away from Dean to go to his car.

***

Playing Dean’s calming words over and over in his head, Cas entered the daycare and went straight past reception. The secretary ladies saw him enough to know who was.

He found James at the door and the man looked relieved. “Thank god. Come on, he’s over here.”

Cas was glad the cameras hadn’t followed him from the office. Luckily they were filming Dwight’s stupid meeting.

He followed him into the kids’ room and saw Jimmy straight away, tucked up in the corner of the room curled up against the wall, hiding his face.

The staff and onlooking-kids cleared a path for him like he was parting the red sea or something. They were all clearly _clueless_ as to what to do at this point.

When he was a metre away, he slipped his coat off and put it on the floor along with his car keys which were clanging because the house keys were on there too. Jimmy must have recognised the sound because it drew his attention for a second.

Cas got a glimpse of his little red, tear stained face. It nearly snapped his heart in two. He could remember that morning’s conversation clearly…

-

_He knelt down in front of Jimmy and zipped the boy’s coat up. “Are you sure you don’t want to wear pull ups today?”_

_“Yeah. I wanna try.”_

_“All right.” He leaned forward and kissed his son’s forehead. “Just remember to tell someone if you need to go, and that if it goes wrong it’s completely okay. No one’s going to be mad, I promise. You hear?”_

_“I hear.”_

-

He slowly moved closer to Jimmy, not really knowing how he was going to react. “Baby, it’s me. I’m here now, it’s okay.” He said quietly, but the boy carried on crying.

Cas got closer – _reaching distance_ – and carried on speaking, hoping it would go through to the kid. “It’s daddy. Everything’s going to be alright. Jimmy, can you talk to me?” He asked, praying Jimmy would say something but he didn’t.

He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he felt like crying too. The whole thing was scaring him.

Despite that, he tried to interact twice more before giving up and touching Jimmy’s shoulder. The boy flinched, trying to move away and Cas just gave up and pulled him out of the corner and into his arms. He didn’t know what else to do and Jimmy was going to make himself ill if he carried on crying like that much longer.

His son struggled against his hold on him, screaming in protest. He flailed and tried to hit Cas away, trying to kick as well. Cas sat through it, holding his son in place in case the kid hurt himself in his attempts to get away. He held on for what felt like an eternity until Jimmy eventually stopped and let Cas pull him into a secure hug as he cried against Cas’ chest. “That’s it. That’s it. It’s alright. You’re okay. I’m here.”

The kid had wet himself. Something so simple and easily fixed still seemed like the end of the world to Jimmy and Cas didn’t know what to think about it. Cas had no idea his little boy would react like this when something as small as an accident happened, he honestly didn’t.

He closed his eyes and comforted Jimmy for what felt like hours until the boy finally calmed down, absolutely exhausted to hell after all of that. Cas felt the same, really.

He could practically feel the tension in the room lift and all of the staff sigh in relief.

“Okay.” He stroked Jimmy’s hair when he made the odd sniffle, the silent tears probably still rolling down his face. “Okay.” He said it more to himself the second time.

“Sorry.” The boy whispered quietly with a little broken up voice.

“Nothing to be sorry for.” He replied just as quietly, running his fingers through the boy’s dark mop of hair. “Everything’s okay. Just an accident.”

Cas could feel his heart hammering in his chest and hoped Jimmy couldn’t feel it. He didn’t want his son to know how completely shaken he felt. How helpless he suddenly felt.

Castiel managed to push himself to his feet after asking someone to get Jimmy’s bag from the locker room.

The boy stayed tucked up hidden against his chest as he walked to the staff bathroom on wobbly legs.

_God_ , this had really messed with him. He felt so confused when Jimmy was in that corner. He _didn’t know what to do and it scared him_.

He had to be strong though.

“Here. Let’s get you clean.” He decided, trying to put Jimmy down on the counter but the boy whined and clung to him. “I know, I know. Just for a few minutes, okay?”

Jimmy was very reluctant, but did eventually loosen his death grip on the front of Cas’ work sweater.

“Good boy. I’ll be as quick as I can.” He murmured gently, tugging off the boy’s wet pants.

He managed to clean him up and put spare clothes on him in record time before Jimmy was right back in his arms, grabbing at his shoulders to get as close as possible.

“There. All better. All better.” He said, holding on to Jimmy firmly while packing the stuff away with one hand, slinging the bag over his shoulder before leaving the bathroom.

Cas signed Jimmy out for the day when he’d gone back to get his coat and his keys and went outside, slipping back into his car.

“Wanna talk about what happened?” He asked, knowing Jimmy had relaxed at the feeling of having a dry pull-up on after what had happened. Cas didn’t need to ask when he was putting spare clothes on the boy. He knew that the safe comfort of pull ups was everything to do with it.

The kid was just staring off into space now.

Jimmy shook his head and Cas resisted the urge to sigh. His nerves were fried but he wasn’t going to let himself get snappy. Never.

“You know I can’t make it better if I don’t know.” He reminded the boy who slowly leant back and made solid eye contact for the first time in the last hour.

Cas patiently waited for an answer, absentmindedly rubbing his son’s arm. He was glad the horn in his car didn’t work because Jimmy was leaning back against the steering wheel where the button was.

The boy considered it for a few moments and eventually admitted what happened. “Shy to ask.” He mumbled, pouting.

“Too shy to tell someone, hmm?”

Jimmy nodded. “Desp’rate. Didn’t wanna move.”

Cas moved his hand to his hair. “You don’t have to worry about it happening, y’know. All kids your age have accidents all the time.”

Even though he heard what Cas said, Jimmy looked down in shame. “I told you at home that I’d tell someone and I didn’t.”

“And _I_ told _you_ that absolutely no one would be mad at you if it went wrong. And that’s still true. No one _was_ or _is_ mad at you. We were all worried; that’s why everyone was trying to talk to you.” He said which lifted Jimmy’s mood even if it was a little bit. “Why weren’t you letting anyone near?” He put gently, knowing the subject was more than sensitive.

“Just scared.” He admitted and Cas nodded.

Cas spent a good twenty minutes in the car talking it all through with Jimmy until his words finally started to hit home and the boy understood everything was okay and that he didn’t have to be scared.

Cas knew Jimmy would want to go home. He wouldn’t protest to it, but something in him was yearning for Dean. He wanted to see Dean so much it fucking hurt. He was feeling so literally and metaphorically _shaken_ that he wanted his boyfriend’s presence to help calm down.

“…can we go see Dean?” Jimmy asked quietly which shocked Cas. He was certain the kid would want to go home after all of that.

“Uh, yeah. He’s at our work though. There are other people there too.”

“…I don’t mind.” Jimmy said. Cas knew he was starting to feel better, but he also knew Jimmy would remain clingy for the rest of the day. It was inevitable, really.

“Okay.” He agreed and soon they were on the way to the office.

***

Cas slowly walked through the opening to the office, not knowing what the rest of the day was going to entail.

Dean happened to be sitting at reception at the time he came in, obviously having been covering the phones.

He stood up immediately and came over to them. “Hey.” He said, studying Cas’ face for a few moments with a worried look before leaning down to Jimmy’s level. “Not had a good day, huh?”

Jimmy shook his head and let Dean take him out of Cas’ arms, allowing Cas to go over to his desk, dump their stuff and sit down in the chair heavily, letting himself slouch no matter unprofessional it looked.

He watched Dean and Jimmy interact around the corner of Michael’s office, honestly just wanting to crawl into bed. He was exhausted and it wasn’t even an understatement.

After a while, Dean walked over to him and mouthed ‘you okay?’

He swallowed and nodded, mouthing back ‘fine’.

It was a lie and they both knew it.

Dean dragged a chair behind the desk next to Cas and sat down in it. Jimmy was sitting quietly in the comfort of Dean’s strong arms, leaning against the man’s chest. Cas really envied his son for that reason.

They had about a half hour of peace before Phyllis came over with a plastic tub.

“Hey.” She smiled sweetly, and Cas was aware straight away that she knew something had happened. He guessed everyone in the office knew; that’s why they all hadn’t come over and said hi.

“Hey Phyllis.” He forced a smile. “This is Jimmy.” He gestured to his son who looked at the lady on the other side of the desk.

She gave a toothy smile. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Jimmy replied shyly, not moving away from Dean.

“I’ve got some brownies here. You want one?” She asked, and Jimmy lifted his head from Dean’s chest to get a better look. His hair was flattened on one side but the little guy didn’t seem to mind.

Jimmy looked at Cas in question.

He moved his hand to say _go for it_ and the boy leaned up to carefully take a brownie from the tub. “Thank you.” He said and Cas could see Phyllis melting on the spot because of Jimmy’s manners.

“You boys want one too?” She asked, getting a nod and a ‘yes please’.

She smiled and put a napkin down on the top of the desk before putting two brownies on it for Cas and Dean. They did look really nice to be fair. Phyllis’ baking always was.

She smiled once more and left them alone again.

Jimmy ate all of his before he conked out completely, sort of leaving Dean and Cas alone.

Dean must have been comfy if Jimmy managed to fall asleep in a room full of strangers.

“How you feeling, Cas?” His boyfriend murmured.

“Just…need to sit quiet.” He admitted, turning to make eye contact with Dean.

Dean nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen. “Go take your break now. No one gives a shit about the phones.”

Cas nodded and stood slowly, giving Dean a weak smile as he headed for the break room. He knew that for his whole break he’d be staring at the wall or something. He didn’t feel like thinking things over.

***

**3:04pm**

Cas and Dean took their afternoon break at the same time – _obviously_ – and sat together in the break room. Jimmy had been asleep for a good while from tiring himself out earlier.

Quite a few of the others were on break too and Cas wondered whether they were there to get to know his son or whether they wanted to know what had happened. The story wasn’t exciting and was kind of personal so Cas wasn’t planning on talking about it.

Dean didn’t even know it all (but Cas _would_ tell him in private sometime). He also hadn’t told Dean he hadn’t eaten his lunch. He didn’t understand why his stomach was feeling all twisty, so he put it down to being stressed. He wasn’t hungry before lunch anyway and still wasn’t, even though he knew his food was sitting in his work bag untouched.

Cas had Jimmy with him now who had perked up a bit after having a nap. His son was sitting at the table with Dean and Cas, accepting the occasional potato chip from Dean to nibble on.

He was constantly asking Jimmy if he was okay and the replies were slowly getting more and more positive throughout the day thankfully. He was just happy to see the boy was alright.

“How old are you?” Michael asked the boy.

“Three.” Jimmy replied, adding “…how old are _you_?”

Michael huffed a laugh. “Thirty eight.”

“You’re daddy’s boss?”

The man nodded. “And Dean’s. I’m everyone’s boss.”

Dean made a face “well…”

“Sshh.” Michael said and Dean rolled his eyes. “But _you_ can be boss if you want. Wanna go sit in the boss’ chair?”

Jimmy’s eyes lightened just a little and Cas immediately knew he was tempted to agree. Clingy or not, Jimmy loved getting to try things just like sitting in the boss’ chair. Once he helped his uncle Gabe collect the grass from the garden when it had been mowed. It was cute.

His son turned around to him with big hopeful eyes and Cas did smile at that. The kid could move oceans with that look. “You can if you want.” Cas said, pushing Jimmy’s bangs back from his forehead.

The boy smiled and turned back to Michael who stood up and reached out a hand for Jimmy to take. “Come on, you’ll love it.” The manager smiled and Cas had no idea he was so good with kids.

Cas helped Jimmy out of his lap and the kid took hold of Michael’s hand, letting him lead the way. The boy glanced back at Cas and he gave Jimmy a reassuring look, knowing his son wouldn’t want him to be far away.

More or less as soon as they were gone, Cas felt his smile slip and he took a deep breath. He’d been spending all afternoon trying to convince himself he was okay. He _was_. He just needed some rest when he got home. _That’s it_.

He just happened not to be hungry and he just happened to be faking his okay-ish mood just a little. He bit his lip. _Come on Cas, pull it together._

A hand on his shoulder made him flinch and he blinked, coming back to present. Dean’s hand was on his shoulder and everyone was looking at him. “Uh…what?” He asked, clearing his throat.

“Cas, you’re not looking too good.” Dean said, his voice laced with concern. Cas guessed his face was pale or something. That’s what it felt like.

He met his boyfriend’s eyes for a moment before saying “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fooling anyone, sweetie.” Phyllis said, looking just as concerned as Dean. Cas was quite close to Phyllis. He knew she could be a savage when she wanted to be – _everyone knew that_ – but she’d taken him under her wing and he suspected she had a soft spot for him.

“I- I’m okay.” He tried again even though he could feel the wall inside him cracking under the worried attention everyone was pinning him down with.

“Someone get him some cold water?” Dean asked and the room was uncomfortably silent (well, it was for Cas anyway) when Andy left.

His coworker returned shortly and placed the cup of water in front of him on the table. Dean’s hand was still on his shoulder. Cas stared at the white condensation stuff around the outside of the cup because of how cold the water was. He would look at anything if it meant he didn’t have to look into the eyes of anyone in the room, including Dean. He started to suspect Michael had taken Jimmy out so people could check on Cas himself.

“Question. Why are you pretending you’re okay?” Dwight asked bluntly and Cas wanted to cringe. He felt embarrassed.

“Leave him alone, he’s just shaken up.” Dean snapped and the room fell into silence again. Cas sipped at the water to do something with his hands.

“Want anything to eat?” Dean asked and he shook his head straight away. Cas thought if he did, he’d be sick. He really thought that would happen.

He put the cup down and lowered his hands to rest on his knees under the table. He didn’t realise he’d started shaking so when he _did_ realise, he hoped if he hid his hands no one would be able to tell.

He didn’t think he could sit there for much longer without actually running away. He needed to get away from it and he didn’t know _why_. He had a weird feeling and he didn’t know _why_ ; he didn’t understand what it was. Something pent up.

“Cas?” Dean brought him back from inside his head _again_ and he felt the man’s hand on his back now.

He took in a shuddery breath and looked at Dean to acknowledge, prompting Dean to ask what he wanted to ask.

“Are you gonna be sick?”

He looked that bad? He didn’t think he looked that bad. But then again, maybe he did.

Dean looked ready to lean and grab the trash can for Cas, but Cas shook his head in a silent, truthful answer. His stomach was in knots but he wasn’t going to be ill.

“Would it help to talk about it?” Dean asked him and Cas was shocked to feel his wall completely collapse just from Dean asking that.

He literally _flinched_ and felt hot tears start to well up in his eyes. All of his emotions crashed into him with the force of a freight train. The feeling; that horrible, tight, knotty, bursting feeling – it was him needing to cry. In that split second he didn’t know what to do with himself. He tried his hardest to stop it happening but _it just wouldn’t_. He held his breath to contain and prevent a sob from wracking his body. He squirmed in his seat, feeling more tears reach his eyes and despite his efforts, his face finally crumpled and he had to cover his face with his forearm shakily so no one could see the emotional mess he was in.

 He couldn’t focus on anything anyone was saying – _if they were speaking at all, that was_ – and he felt strong hands urging him out of his seat.

Knowing everyone had seen him break, he carelessly let the hands pull his arm gently and guide him out of the room. One of the hands was then placed on the small of his back and he knew it was Dean even though he was covering his face.

He was being taken out of the room like kids did in goddamn elementary school. Even though the thought of that embarrassed him, he was glad he was out of the scrutiny of his co-workers.

He was led through the door of the stairwell just off from the annex where everything was quiet apart from the sniffles that managed to escape from him even though he tried not to. At least they were alone.

“Cas.” He heard Dean say quietly. He didn’t show his face. “Baby, it’s okay.”

He shook his head, knowing he would completely lose himself if he gave in to Dean’s comfort.

A sob managed to escape.

Dean pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly, placing his hand on the side of Cas’ head to hold him against his chest. Another sob. He couldn’t help it.

“Sweetheart let go. Let it go. It’s okay.” Dean said in his smooth accent, voice low and gentle.

Cas did.

He gave in, flinging his arms around Dean and burying his head as far as he could against his warm chest as he shook from the force of the breakdown. He didn’t like thinking it was a breakdown, but he knew it was. He’d finally snapped and there was nothing he could do about it but get it over with.

“Okay. Okay.” Dean murmured, holding him close with the arm around his back while the hand on Cas’ head raked through his hair in an attempt at comfort.

He had to admit it felt good to let something out. He’d been tense and feeling awful all day and now some of that was being rid of. It was the release he didn’t know he needed.

Cas moved his hand and bunched up some of the man’s work shirt in his fist next to his face, knowing that now this had started, it wouldn’t stop for a while. Dean seemed to guess that too because he felt Dean start moving them closer to the stairs until his boyfriend said “here, sit down” quietly.

Dean guided them both down to sit on the top step without breaking the position.

He may as well have cried his heart out.

Dean was so good with him as well; he didn’t try to force him to calm down or protest or mention anything about being worried about someone seeing them like that. He was just there for him - something Cas would be eternally grateful for.

It went on a good ten minutes and by then Cas was shattered. He felt so drained, he had no energy to cry anymore. He’d cried himself out and felt very ashamed. _Everyone had seen him; seen it start._

Hoping the embarrassment wouldn’t be too bad, he clung to Dean when his sobs subsided to sniffles and his sniffles subsided to, well, nothing.

Dean sat with him for another few minutes, stroking his hair and rubbing his back. He felt like he was acting Jimmy’s age but he really didn’t give a fuck at that point. He just wanted to feel better.

He built up the courage to loosen his grip on Dean and let the man make the first move: break up with him maybe, for being so _weak_. He wouldn’t be surprised. Dean wasn’t in to ‘chick-flick’ moments, as he had said _many_ times since Cas had met him. So yeah, bring it on. May as well get it over with.

“One: no I’m not breaking up with you, and two: I’m glad you let that out because it would have killed you had you kept it in.” Dean assured him. He knew Cas too well; enough to know what was going through his head.

Cas hated himself for thinking Dean would leave him. _Fuck sake, Cas. You idiot._

“Dean, I’m sorry.” He admitted, his voice worn and croaky. “I didn’t mean to fall apart in front of everyone.”

“Cas, obviously you haven’t noticed but everyone has been worried sick about you all day. You haven’t eaten anything” - Dean continued his sentence quickly as if he knew Cas was going to cut in with an excuse - “and you’re pale and shaky. I know you haven’t been doing so well with what happened this morning and I was waiting until you were ready to get it all out. I swear you have nothing to be sorry about. I’m just glad I was able to get you somewhere private to cry. I know you needed to.”

Cas couldn’t argue. Dean was right. He always was. “…I’m embarrassed.” He really felt like he’d humiliated himself and Dean.

“Don’t be. We all knew you were upset. People wanted you to feel better, that’s all. I know everyone in this office can be joking bastards but they’re really genuinely serious about what’s going on. Even Michael.”

Cas closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of Dean’s arm finally around him. He needed his boyfriend more than anything today and look: here he is.

“Thank you.” He whispered, moving to hug Dean with both arms, letting his face press into the warm skin of Dean’s neck.

Dean hesitated for second, his hand moving up and down Cas’ back. “I love you.”

Cas felt his whole world turn just from those words. Did he hear that right? Did he just…

Castiel pulled away an inch or two to look into Dean’s affectionate, kind, _gentle_ eyes. His knees would have gone weak if they weren’t already. That was so random.

“You…” he started, not really knowing where he was going with that, but Dean said it again.

“I love you.” He repeated quietly but confidently, cupping Cas’ face before caressing his cheeks to wipe away the stray tears with the pads of his thumbs.

The words started to sink in and Cas leaned forward to capture his lips in an emotional kiss. He reached around Dean and buried his hands into the hair at the back of the man’s head, kissing him passionately.

_He loves me_.

Cas pulled Dean impossibly closer and moved his head just a little so their lips slid past each other. They took deep breaths and Cas closed his eyes. A happy tear rolled down his cheek this time.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot about Jimmy in this chapter, but it's mainly based around showing how much Dean cares about Cas (and obviously the love confession ahaha).


	9. Possibilities

**6:47pm**

They had gone home when Cas had collected himself. He felt better after letting some of his emotions go. It was a relief, really. Dean had been there for him and it felt strange to have someone there in Pennsylvania care about him _that much_. His whole life was caring for Jimmy – that’s what he had wanted when that amazing little boy was born – and he never really had anyone for _himself._ But he had Dean. Beautiful, funny, kind Dean.

The people at the office had told them both to go home. Cas paid attention to the way they were acting around him. No banter, no jokes, nothing. Nothing but compassion. He was thankful for their consideration of the situation.

Michael had told them to take the next day off too. Cas had no idea that he came across that bad, but he supposed from what Dean had told him, he must have looked like he was in a complete state.

Honestly, he still felt fragile. He hated feeling weak like this but he just had to grit through it and keep himself together. Both him and Dean knew he wasn’t exactly feeling okay, but he just needed time. Time to sort his thoughts out and recover from the scare he’d had.

Now they were at Cas’ house. Dean was flipping through Netflix while Cas was taking Jimmy to bed. He wasn’t expecting the boy to have no problem sleeping in his own bed. Cas supposed Jimmy was going to sleep in his own room and if he woke up during the night, he’d go to Cas’ room.

“There.” He said, smiling at Jimmy as he placed him on the bed. His son hadn’t spoken much since they got home so he was hoping a good night’s sleep would help with that. “You okay?” He murmured and stroked the boy’s hair.

“I know I made you cry.” Jimmy said, staring up at Cas with a firm, unwavering gaze. “I heard the people talking ‘bout it.”

It took Cas aback for a moment before he sighed and sat down on the bed. He kept his hand in Jimmy’s hair, softening his gaze. “Jimmy-”

“And it was ‘cause of me. I made you cry.” The little boy’s lip wobbled a little bit. “Daddy I didn’t mean to.”

“Oh sweetheart, I know you didn’t.” He said quietly, turning himself around to lean against the back of the bed as he pulled Jimmy into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s small body, returning one to his hair with the other on his back.

“Jimmy…see, when grown-ups get upset, often it isn’t because of what is actually happening. We cry because of how we feel, and often it’s because we’re sad about something, scared or worried.

“So, _yeah,_ I did cry earlier – I’m not going to lie to you – but that was because I was worried about you. It wasn’t because of what you did. You following?” He put gently and saw that Jimmy was indeed listening intently.

Cas continued. “I was upset earlier because I wasn’t sure what to do. It isn’t your fault by _any_ means, and I can promise you that. At the office, I was just thinking about things a lot and about how worried about you I was when I had to get you out of that corner. But Dean was there for me and it’s all okay now.”

“So…you mean…you mean that I din’t make you cry. You cried ‘cause you didn’t know what t’ do?”

“Yeah.” Cas said softly. “I’ve never seen you so upset. I just wanted you to be okay.”

Jimmy nodded and played with a loose thread hanging from Cas’ shirt while he thought. “Okay.” He looked up, fixing those big blue eyes on Cas. “And…I was thinking.”

“Yeah? What about?” Cas questioned, carding his fingers through the shorter hairs at the back of the boy’s head.

“’bout what I did. At the corner.”

“The accident?”

“No. What I did after.”

Cas remembered _that_ clearly. _Crying. Kicking. Hitting. Squirming. Screaming._

“Oh. Well…you wanna talk about it?” Cas asked, earning a nod from Jimmy.

“It felt worse than norm’l. I cry a lot but it felt worse. I think it’s ‘cause I…’cause I wet…”

“You got super upset about that, didn’t you.” Cas nodded, tucking some hair behind Jimmy’s ear.

“…yes. So…I felt like…uh…” he struggled to find the words but Cas gave him all the time he needed to think about it. “Like I want’d be alone? And…and it…was like I din’t want any person to touch. I wanted no one to touch. No touch.”

Cas considered what the boy had said. That sounded like the kind of thing that Paul and Haley – the professionals checking Jimmy’s development – would want to hear about. Lucky their next session was approaching in the coming week.

“That’s why you were trying to get away from me, hmm?” He questioned and got a small nod.

“Yes…until I wanted you more than I wanted you to leave. I want’d to hide forever. Is…is that bad?”

Cas thought for a moment. It was definitely a red flag for _something_ but that’s something to tackle on another day. “No. I understand. Although maybe you should remember all of that so you can tell Paul. He’ll probably give you better answers than me.” Cas chuckled and it earned a small smile from the boy.

Jimmy leant forwards against Cas’ chest, wrapping his arms around Cas’ torso. “’m tired.” He mumbled against the material of Cas’ clothes.

“I bet you are. Long day.” He pulled Jimmy close, deciding to wait for the boy to fall asleep before he left.

The movement caused Jimmy to strengthen his hold at the back of Cas’ shirt, thinking he was leaving or something.

“Don’t worry, I’m staying right here ‘til you’re asleep. Right here.” He said, sitting with his son for a while, stroking his hair until he fell asleep.

Cas reached to the bedside table and grabbed the pacifier Jimmy used most of the time. He slipped it into the boy’s mouth carefully before gently maneuvering himself out from underneath and getting Jimmy settled underneath the blankets.

He leaned and kissed his forehead before switching off the light and leaving the room.

When he reappeared downstairs, Dean turned around from his position on the couch. “He okay? Took longer than usual.” He reached out an arm to put around Cas when he sat down.

“He was telling me about how he felt at daycare when it all happened. I think he really needs to tell Paul and Hayley about it though; seems like something they would know a thing or other about.”

Dean stayed silent at that. Cas remembered that he hadn’t actually told Dean what happened.

Castiel twisted to wrap both arms around Dean, releasing a breath as he told himself the day was finally over. “I haven’t told you about it.” He stated, closing his eyes as he rested his head on the crook of Dean’s shoulder. Honestly, he felt tired too.

“You don’t have to, Cas.” Dean assured him but Cas shook his head.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll tell you…I just need to think about how I’ll go about it.” He decided, needing to collect his scattered thoughts and memories of the day.

He gasped in surprise when Dean dragged Cas towards him, and Cas ended up straddling Dean’s thighs. Before he had a chance to ask any questions, Dean spoke and Cas sat upright, looking into Dean’s eyes.

“Look, I know you’ve wanted to be close all day. I have too. This is comfier anyway, right?”

Cas thought about it then nodded, leaning forwards until they were chest-to-chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Dean, near enough basking in the warmth radiating from the man’s body. “You know me so well.”

“’Course I do…I’m in love with you, aren’t I.” Dean admitted and Cas could hear the smile in his voice.

“Love you too.” It felt so good to be able to say those words. Being enveloped in Dean’s strong arms was an added bonus.

He relaxed fully against his boyfriend, feeling the warm skin of Dean’s neck against his cheek. He closed his eyes, feeling like he was more comfortable than he had been all day.

“You know how I got a call from James?” Cas asked having arranged his thoughts.

“Hmm.”

“He said to me that Jimmy was crying. That he was freaked out and wouldn’t let anyone near him.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I…I didn’t know what I was going to find when I was driving there, I really didn’t. And I only got the full picture when I was standing amongst _more-or-less_ a crowd of staff and other kids gathered around the corner of the room. That was worrying in itself, and by then I had myself all worked up.”

“At least you got there okay. Were all those people looking at Jimmy?”

“Yeah. They were all just… _watching_ and they all moved around me when I walked through them like some kind of miracle worker or something. James had told me he’d wet himself and got upset. I didn’t know Jimmy would react that bad. And then I saw Jimmy curled up in the corner, absolutely crying himself to death. It was painful but I knew I had to do something, so I got down on the floor to his level and put my car keys down. I…I don’t know if he recognised the sound or something because he looked up and saw me. I thought that he’d come to me like he usually did, and I was trying to talk to him as well, but…he didn’t. He carried on crying and that freaked me out. I didn’t know what to do and it _really scared me_.”

“I should have gone with you…” Dean sighed but Cas tightened his grip.

“It’s okay. You didn’t know it was that bad, Dean.”

“…I should have been there to help though, Cas. Today really messed with you, maybe if I had-”

“Dean.” Cas leant up a moment. “You _did_ support me. You _did_ help me. You kept me going and when I couldn’t you were there for me. Okay?” He looked into Dean’s eyes until the man nodded. He pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips before lying back down.

He continued the story. “So…yeah, I was scared but I knew I had to do something. If I didn’t, then no one else would have. He was going to cry himself sick, Dean. I’ve never seen him so upset before.” He scrunched his eyes. Dean rubbed his back. “I had to grab him and drag him out of that corner. It was horrific but that’s not even really the part that got to me most.”

“…what is it, Cas?” Dean put gently.

“He was literally…he was _screaming,_ Dean. Trying to hit me and kick me, still crying his absolute heart out and all I could do was hold him in place and hope he stopped.“ He said quietly, swallowing. He didn’t like the memory at all. “I was just…holding him, there completely beside myself, while I had to try to stay out of the way of his arms in case he hurt himself…it just-” He struggled to continue. The memory was incredibly upsetting to say the least. Maybe it didn’t seem like much to some, but it had shaken Cas so much he didn’t know what to do with himself.

He shuddered. Dean held him tight. “It’s okay.” He whispered. “It’s all done now. He’s okay.”

Cas stayed quiet for a minute or two. He was trying to tell himself it wouldn’t happen again, but it _might_. “Dean, Paul and Hayley really need to know about what he said about it, too.”

“…has he talked about it?”

Cas nodded. “That’s why I was up there so long. He was telling me about how he felt _more_ upset than usual. He said that he didn’t want anyone to touch him which is probably why he got so stressed when I got him out of the corner. He said he was upset but after I’d held on to him for a while, he wanted me more than he wanted to be away from touch. I don’t really get it, but that’s what he said.”

Dean’s hand found its way to the back of his head, and despite having to recall all of the day’s events in detail, Cas was getting extremely tired. He felt so safe and comfortable in Dean’s arms that he never wanted to move.

“Cas, I’m no expert but maybe there’s another underlying thing Jimmy has, y’know? Like, it might not be, but I know kids with autism don’t like getting touched when they’re upset. I only know ‘cause my cousin is like that. Usually he’s fine but sometimes he needs to be alone.”

Cas turned the idea around in his head “…the only other sign of Jimmy having it would be that he hates clothes that are too tight. He hates anything that clings too much and gets upset about it if it’s really bothering him.”

“Maybe he’s just on the spectrum. It explains those things at least. But like I said, I don’t really know. It’s an idea. I’ll come with you to the appointment with Paul and see what they say.”

“Thank you.” Cas whispered, trying _so hard_ to keep his eyes open but he just couldn’t. He’d been exhausted all day and now it was all pushing him into the beginning of a deep-feeling sleep.

As far as he knew, Dean didn’t say anything after that. Cas felt himself start to drift and he didn’t have the energy to keep himself awake anymore. He was perfectly settled against Dean.

**DEAN’S POV**

 “Thank you.” Cas whispered and Dean just continued carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. He knew the guy was struggling to stay awake before Dean even pulled him to rest against him. He felt bad for Cas after hearing what he’d had to go through in the day. No wonder he was so upset when Dean took him out of the break room earlier.

Dean had realised that day that a part of Cas was still a child. Not _literally,_ but there was a definite soft spot inside him that was sensitive and vulnerable. And Dean didn’t think of it in a belittling way; more in way which recognised that Cas had gone through a lot on his own – like raising a kid, moving to a new house in a completely new place and getting a new job. Dean knew that still, on occasion, Cas sought comfort and guidance (even if he didn’t know it), and dean was perfectly willing to provide. After all, he really did admire Cas. _Dean_ couldn’t have done what Cas has done. No way. He would have chickened.

Dean listened to Cas’ breathing gradually slow down until he was completely out, fast asleep.

He sat with Cas for a while, making sure he was deep into sleep before he started to move him, sitting up slowly then securing Cas in his arms so he could lift him up. Cas was quite light anyway, and with an arm under his back and the other under the crook of his knees, he carried him upstairs and laid him down on his bed.

Maybe he was treating Cas like a kid, but he didn’t give any resemblance of a shit. Cas had had a horrible day. The least Dean could do was make sure he got a good sleep.

He unbuttoned Cas’ pants before pulling them off and when that was done, he covered him with the covers on the bed.

Dean got ready for bed himself and was soon climbing in next to Cas, positioning himself as big spoon. He took comfort from having Cas pressed up close to him again. He could smell the shampoo Cas used and admired his soft dark hair splayed across the white pillow for a moment. Dean was just glad his boyfriend was okay. And even if not (as Cas obviously wasn’t exactly feeling good), Dean would be there for him. Always.

**CASTIEL’S POV**

**6:02am**

Cas blinked his eyes open in the darkened room. He could feel Dean’s arm over his side and let his eyes rest for a few minutes, appreciating Dean’s presence.

He felt a lot better, a good sleep feeling like it had done miracles. He even felt like getting out of bed and doing something other than sit around downstairs. There was still a lingering tickle of stress turning inside him, but it felt like nothing compared to yesterday. That, he was thankful for. He wondered whether moving around would help it, though.

And that’s when the idea struck him. It felt like it had been forever since he last went running. Yeah. That sounded really good. Fresh.

Half of him wanted to stay in bed with Dean, and he did just that for another ten minutes until the urge to go to the bathroom forced him out from under the warmth of the covers.

He carefully slid out of Dean’s arms and slid out from the position slowly, using the bathroom before washing his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror like he usually did, and he had to admit, he at least looked alive today.

Shrugging and running a hand through his hair, he made his way over to his dresser to dig out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

He wrote a quick note for Dean and leaned to kiss his sleep-warmed cheek. He didn’t want to wake him up, really. Cas had figured out pretty quick that Dean had carried him to bed. He guessed he should feel embarrassed, but he didn’t care one bit. Who cares? He was tired.

Cas left the room and walked over to Jimmy’s room, entering as quietly as he could as he walked over to his son’s bed.

When he knelt down, he saw two blue eyes poking out from underneath a blanket. “Morning.” He smiled, chuckling softly. He reached up and tugged the blanket down a couple of inches so he could see Jimmy’s face. “Hey there.”

“Hi.” Jimmy replied, smiling sleepily.

“How you feeling?” Cas questioned, stroking the boy’s hair subconsciously.

“Better. A lot. A lot better.”

“Good. Me too.”

“You goin’ somewher’?”

“I’m going for a run outside.” Cas smiled. “Wanna come?”

Jimmy scrunched his face up and turned his head to bury it further into his pillow. Cas had long ago decided that the boy was basically the epitome of common sense.

Numerous people had told Cas he was insane for going running so early in the morning. Usually in the form of _‘why are you out so early? Go back to bed like a normal person!’_ He found it amusing since Dean was usually the one to make that statement.

“I won’t be too long. An hour at the most. Think you’ll be okay?”

Jimmy nodded. “Yeah.”

“Dean’s in my room if you need anything, okay?”

The boy nodded again, already starting to fall back to sleep. “’kay Daddy.”

Cas waited until he had dropped off again, quickly checking if the boy needed to be changed before he left. Cas was surprised to find Jimmy dry, but it suggested they’d been making good progress nevertheless. Even though it felt like it yesterday, maybe what happened at the daycare wasn’t too big a setback. Cas was hopeful.

He went downstairs, drank some water and slipped on a hoodie before leaving the house.

The cool air sent a small shiver down his back but it felt nice.

However, he only felt truly liberated when he was running down the street towards the park, feeling the cool air ruffle his hair and his clothes. Even though his head felt clear, he easily managed to think about _everything_ as he ran at a steady pace.

Himself and Dean were doing great in terms of their relationship. Things just felt… _open_. It was like they knew everything about each other. Cas didn’t feel completely comfortable with people easily, but with Dean it felt different; he’d never really felt affection this strong towards someone before. Everything they were doing was getting so domestic it really seemed like they’d known each other for years. And _god_ did it feel _right_.

He exhaled slowly, running slightly faster and he found that a smile had spread across his face. Yesterday’s over. It’s happened now and they can look into it. Jimmy’s feeling better, Cas was feeling better. Everything’s better.

Everyone at work was so supportive as well. Cas felt comfortable around them completely now he knew they’d be serious when needs be.

The last few weeks had stressed him out quite a bit with him mom coming and him trying to settle into the new job. He was worried about Jimmy settling in at the daycare as well. He’d hoped the kid would make some friends – hopefully soon. He thought maybe if Jimmy had someone else to play with it’d help him with his separation from Cas.

Overall, he felt like the thing that had been building up had happened and they were going to be okay. It was reassuring, really.

**7:45am**

He pushed the front door open and entered the house, toeing off his shoes once he’d cleared the doorway.

He found Dean in the living room with Jimmy sitting on his knee, watching a kids programme on the TV.

They didn’t notice him at first so he stood in the doorway until Jimmy’s eyes drifted over to him and he jumped up, smiling. “Daddy!”

At this, Dean turned and smiled at him. “How long you been there, huh?”

“Not long.” Cas shrugged, walking over to Jimmy to lift him up. “What you watching?”

“Scooby.” The boy hugged him from his position in Cas’ arms.

“You okay?”

“Tired.”

“How about we get you some breakfast and then you can have a nap after?”

Jimmy nodded. “Okay.” He squirmed to be put down so Cas obliged. The boy went across the floor to where a few of his toys were and played with a plastic fish while watching the Scooby gang go down slides at a waterpark (as, of course, they were being chased by a ‘monster’).

Cas’ smile widened when he got closer to Dean. He leant down and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“You went for a run.”

“I did. It was great.”

“Hmm, good.” Dean leant in for another kiss before standing up. “We having breakfast now?”

“You can if you want. I need to shower because I’m all sweaty.”

Dean smirked at him, eyeing him up and down. “Yes you are.”

Cas blushed and swatted him. “Stop it, you’re making me more sweaty.”

“Nothing wrong with that…”

Cas rolled his eyes. “You need a cold shower.”

Funniest thing was, was that they hadn’t actually had sex yet. They literally just hadn’t got around to it. Sure, there’d been the odd hand or blow job here and there but they’d never gone all the way to town. Cas found it quite amusing because of the amount of flirting they did. Maybe the moment to go that extra step would be soon.

Dean’s smile softened away from the cheekiness and he pulled Cas into his arms, talking against his ear. “In all seriousness though, are you feeling alright? I was kind worried about you yesterday.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and squeezed. “Yeah, I’m okay. Still need some time to think things through but I’m feeling fine.”

“Good.” Dean said, turning his head to press his lips against the side of Cas’ neck. “I’ll start breakfast. You get comfy.”

They pulled away and Cas went over to Jimmy, crouching down. “I’m going for a shower. Dean’s making breakfast, okay?”

“Okay.” The boy smiled and reached up for a hug. Cas did just that before he left Jimmy and Dean downstairs while he had a shower.

By the time he got back down – wearing soft, very comfortable clothes – Dean had prepared some oatmeal. Cas could smell cinnamon and it made his mouth water. Only then he realised that he was really quite hungry.

“Smells good.” Cas said as he sat down at the table.

“Hmm.” Dean mumbled in agreement as his mouth was full of the stuff already. He swallowed and looked over at the little boy starting to eat from his penguin bowl. “Taste good, kiddo?”

“Uh huh.” Jimmy nodded. “’s good.”

“I’m glad. Sam doesn’t like my cooking. He says the flavours are too strong, but then again, he lives off rabbit food so that’s bland stuff anyway.”

This seemed to really amuse Jimmy. “He lives off food f’ rabbits?!”

“Yeah! He hangs out with rabbits too. Bugs Bunny, especially.” Dean added. Jimmy had met Sam once or twice when they had gone to Dean’s apartment.

Jimmy looked at Cas for confirmation, pure amusement in his eyes.

Cas smiled at his son then turned to Dean. “Does this make _you_ Daffy Duck?”

Dean frowned and pretended to be offended. “Then that makes _you_ Elmer Fudd. The imbecile with the gun.”

“What am I?” Jimmy questioned.

“The Tasmanian Devil.” Cas and Dean said in unison, shocking each other at their timing.

They looked at each other, about to burst out laughing when Jimmy beat them to it. The kid broke out in a huge, infectious laugh. The conversation had clearly amused him so much he was uncontrollably laughing at them.

“Someone’s amused.” Cas said, reaching to stroke Jimmy’s hair. The boy just carried on laughing his heart out. Apparently Cas and Dean were entertaining. It wouldn’t be the first time Jimmy has laughed his socks off at them.

Cas shared a look with Dean. He knew they loved each other. He could see it in Dean and feel it in himself. They loved each other, they both loved Jimmy and Jimmy loved them. He couldn’t really ask for anything better.


	10. Solved

**December 7 th **

“Take my hand while we cross the road, Jimmy.” Cas said, holding on to his son’s hand. Dean followed them across towards the building where the development session would be taking place.

“What time is it?” Dean questioned, readjusting the strap of the diaper bag on his shoulder.

Cas checked his watch as they went through the automatic doors. “Five to ten.”

They were just on time. Cas hated being late, but that morning time had just got away from them.

He approached the front desk. The receptionist smiled at him. “Good morning. Do you have an appointment?”

“Uh, yeah. Jimmy Novak for Paul and Hayley.” Cas said, lifting Jimmy up when he felt the boy grasp at the leg of his jeans.

“Okay.” The lady tapped away on her computer for a few moments then smiled up at them. “Got it. You can go straight through – straight down the hall, take a left and it’s room 4C.”

“Thank you.” Cas smiled and they headed in the direction of the room.

“We were in that room last time.” Jimmy pointed out, placing his hands on Cas’ shoulders so he could lean back and look at him.

“Good memory.” He replied, holding Jimmy a little tighter since the boy was leaning back.

Jimmy smiled, twisting in his arms when Cas knocked on the door. He guessed Dean didn’t really know what he was doing so he was letting Cas go ahead with saying hi to Paul and Hayley.

“Come in!” Someone called from inside. He pushed the door open to the familiar room, smiling at the specialists.

“Hi.” He said, setting Jimmy down again. His son ran over to Hayley to give her a hug.

Cas shook Paul’s hand and introduced Dean. “This is Dean.”

Dean shook Paul’s hand too and put the bag down against the wall. “Hey.”

Cas liked the room. They’d been in there a few times before and it really was the best one because it had a big floor-to-ceiling window where you could look out onto a grassy courtyard with trees and a fountain. It was quite a fancy place. Cas was willing to pay a little extra for a nice place though – he didn’t want sessions like this to be horrible and boring for Jimmy. Thankfully the extra money was worth it though because Jimmy loved it there.

They settled down for the session, the subject of what happened the other day looming over them – especially Jimmy. As Cas had expected, at the first mention of it, his son had made his way back to him, wanting to be close to Cas. Cas had guessed Jimmy would do that because the boy felt vulnerable. He _always_ came back to Cas when he felt vulnerable.

Cas reached into the diaper bag and pulled out Jimmy’s blanket. The boy accepted it gratefully, hugging the soft material close to his chest when Paul first started to speak. Cas wrapped a loose arm around his son to make him feel secure.

Paul seemed to avoid the main subject which needed to be talked about for now. “So” he smiled “how have things been going?”

“Good.” Cas smiled back. He looked down at Jimmy as he spoke. “You’ve been reading some words on your own haven’t you, hmm?”

Jimmy nodded. “Small ones an’ numbers.”

“Yeah? Can you count to ten?”

The boy bit his lip and frowned.

“Remember what I showed you with your fingers?” Cas reminded him and it was like a light bulb went off in his son’s head.

With aid of his fingers, the little boy managed his way up to ten and Cas beamed with pride. He could see Dean smiling from the corner of his eye as well.

“Hey, that’s awesome! You’re doing so well!” Hayley praised him which made Jimmy smile a little. “Have you been up to anything else?”

“I went potty the oth’r day!” Jimmy sat up straight, proud of his little achievement. Cas was glad the boy wasn’t completely shunning the idea of potty training after what happened at the day care. And what the boy had said was indeed true – Jimmy had managed to use his potty for the first time.

“Wow, you have been busy! How do you feel about doing all this stuff, Jimjam?” Paul asked the boy. Cas chuckled at the absurd nickname. Paul had called the boy that since their first session and it always made Jimmy laugh.

Smiling, the little one replied. “Good.”

“Awesome.” Paul smiled, sifting through some paperwork.

They chatted about Jimmy’s progress for a little longer, and how he had warmed up to Dean so quickly. It was nice for Cas to see Jimmy and Dean get on so well. He loved them both so much. Cas could see a bright future.

Soon, however, the burning question was asked by Paul with a much gentler voice. “Jimmy, do you want to talk about what happened at day care? When your daddy had to come get you?”

Cas felt Jimmy’s grip on his sleeve tighten a little. The boy thought about it for a minute or two, getting a little fidgety. “Don’t know.” He said finally, resting his head against Cas’ chest until he was nearly hidden by his blanket and Cas’ arms.

Cas leaned down to where Jimmy was lying to speak to him quietly. “You don’t have to, sweetheart. But if you tell Paul and Hayley what you told me, they might be able to help, yeah?”

Jimmy considered it a moment and actually sat up a little. Cas wasn’t expecting him to want to, but Jimmy was willing to talk about it.

“Too many people.” He mumbled. “Too much.”

“Too much what, Jimmy?” Hayley put gently, scribbling notes in-between speaking.

“Everything.”

Cas was glad he’d filled Paul and Hayley in on the situation beforehand on the phone – at least they had context and some things to go from. They knew everything including the traumatic part when Cas had to keep hold of Jimmy as he struggled to get away.

“Do you think you know why you felt like that?” Paul questioned, clicking his pen.

Jimmy was clearly uncomfortable thinking about it but the little one soldiered through. “I had a accdent. I din’t want no one to touch. Felt too upset.”

“You felt upset and wanted to be alone, so you wanted everyone to stay away? Think it was because there were so many people?”

Jimmy processed the words and nodded when he understood. “Yes but…I want’d daddy.”

Cas smiled sadly, squeezing the boy in a small hug.

“An’ when daddy was there, didn’t wanna be touched. Felt…uh…senstive? Sad.”

Paul nodded. “Did you not want daddy anymore?”

“Yes. But felt different. Felt shaky and…and sad.” Jimmy’s eyes filled with tears and everyone saw this as time to stop.

“That’s it. All done. We’re all done Jimjam.” Paul smiled, putting down his notepad. “Thank you for telling us. That was brave, yeah?”

Jimmy nodded but his bottom lip continued to wobble.

“Alright.” Cas murmured to the boy, enclosing Jimmy in a big hug. Dean leaned over so he could reach the boy’s hair to stroke it.

Paul and Hayley spoke to each other quietly, comparing notes.

Jimmy shifted in Cas’ arms and looked up, speaking with a smaller voice than earlier. “Daddy?”

“Hmm?”

“Need the toilet.”

“Right now or after?” Cas tilted his head down to the boy in question.

Jimmy fidgeted again “…right now.”

“Okay. Hold on.” Cas said. He secured his son in his arms before standing up. “We’ll be back soon.” He announced, slipping the diaper bag on to his shoulder to take just in case Jimmy didn’t make it.

He shared a small smile with Dean before leaving the room to head to the bathroom. Cas saw that Jimmy was still upset.

After a while of trying to find it (even though they’d found it before?? Wow Cas needed some sleep) he entered the family room and locked the door behind him.

“You still good?” He asked and Jimmy shifted again, looking down at his front.  He shook his head for no.

At that moment, Cas was glad he brought the diaper bag with him. He moved Jimmy to stand him up on the changing table. He noticed a small tear dribbling down the boy’s cheek.

“Hey.” He said softly, moving close, placing his hand on the side of Jimmy’s head and wiping the tear away with his thumb. “It’s all over now. You don’t have to think about it anymore.”

Jimmy nodded.

“Won’t take long.” He assured the boy and he began to tug Jimmy’s pants down.

As promised, within minutes Jimmy was all cleaned up and the wet pull up was disposed of.

“All done.” Cas smiled, feeling sorry for his little boy. The tears were still rolling slowly. “Hey.” He wrapped his arms around his son. “Why don’t we go get some hot chocolate after this, hmm? Think you can manage a big slice of cake?”

Cas was delighted to see a huge smile break across Jimmy’s face.

He picked the boy up. “You’re doing great, you know. I’m proud of you. So is Dean.”

Jimmy’s eyes sparkled and he yawned. “Love you daddy.”

Cas smiled, sensing the boy in his arms was ready for a nap. Busy morning. “Love you too sweetheart.”

He left the bathroom and paced around the waiting area for a little while, the repeated movements sending Jimmy right to sleep.

He walked back to their room as gently as he could as to not wake the little one up.

When he did re-enter the room, he pressed a finger to his lips so everyone would know to be quiet.

Dean helped him with the diaper bag as he sat down.

“He alright?” His boyfriend asked, passing Cas Jimmy’s pacifier after rooting around for it in the bag.

“A little upset. I promised him cake though which cheered him up a bit, but he still needed a nap.” Cas replied, easing the pacifier into Jimmy’s mouth.

Dean nodded, leaning to press a small kiss to Cas’ lips. He smiled and pulled away from Dean before they both looked over to Paul and Hayley.

“We’re pretty sure we know what’s going on, but it’s not a definite.” Paul whispered, looking at his condensed notes. Hayley nodded. “His development’s going great. Amazing really, so that’s a huge positive. But as for the daycare incident, we reckon it’s a combination of multiple factors which made it such a bad experience.” Paul started. Hayley continued.

“You’ve mentioned before how you think he’s shown some signs of being on the autism spectrum. By the sound of it and what we can figure, that is likely the case but it is only mild. We think the main part of being on the spectrum for Jimmy is a sort of…claustrophobic feeling. It explains his dislike for clothes that are on the tighter side. We think maybe what happened was: he had the accident, and because people crowded him, he got stressed and felt closed in. That’s why he wanted you around and then didn’t – he was confused about what and who he wanted. There was too much going on for him to process.”

“In short, not liking feeling trapped triggered a bit of a claustrophobic reaction which made him panic.” Paul added.

“And so that’s why, when you had to get a hold of him, he tried to get away. He was just stressed out and in a bit of a panic. That gave way for a couple of small mood swings which is why he was struggling to get away from you then suddenly attached to you like a limpet.”

Cas nodded, processing the information. It made sense. It actually started to loosen his internal coil of apprehension and confusion. Finally some answers. Answers which made sense.

He looked over at Dean when the man took his free hand and interlocked their fingers. Dean was tying to gauge his reaction and Cas…smiled. He smiled.

He took a deep breath. “That sounds…that helps a lot. Thank you.”

“Think that makes some sense then?” Paul questioned with an understanding look.

He nodded. “It helps a lot. Everything fits into place now, y’know?”

“We’ll send the information off to try and get him an official diagnosis, and we’ll check up on how things are going next session. Having it clear on his paperwork might help people understand him better, you see. I’d go through some extra information with you now, but we don’t have enough time. It’s just some ways of dealing with what Jimmy’s going through. I can send you a booklet on things you can do to support him.”

“Sounds great. Thank you.” Cas smiled, turning to look at Dean who had a soft smile as well.

“Yeah. Thanks.” His boyfriend said to Paul and Hayley before they started working on the hard mission of getting Jimmy’s coat on without waking the little one up.

Somehow they managed it and soon Jimmy was tucked up in Cas’ arms with his blanket.

Dean stood up, so Cas moved a hand under Jimmy’s bottom and around his back before standing, making sure the boy was still comfortable against him.

“Thank you again.” Cas said and Paul nodded.

“Anytime, Cas. Oh, and give this to the kid. Think it’ll cheer him up a bit.” Paul handed him a folded piece of paper with something thin inside. Cas wasn’t going to open it though. He’d wait to find out what it was when Jimmy opened it.

They all smiled at each other as Cas and Dean left the room.

As they were walking out of the main doors, Dean put his hand on Cas’ shoulder, drawing his attention. “Has that made you feel a bit better about stuff?”

“Yeah. It’s helped piece things together a little. Like he said, everything makes more sense.”

“Good.” Dean gave an affectionate smile and moved his hand to Cas’ back as they walked in the direction of the nearby café.

***

Jimmy started to stir, drawing Cas’ attention from his light conversation with Dean. They’d already been sitting in the café for around half an hour waiting for the boy to wake up. Cas and Dean were on their second coffee.

“Hey there, sleepy.” Dean said when Jimmy’s eyes slit open. He looked at Dean, confused, for a few moments until he started looking around to see where he was.

Cas reached to drag the white plate across the wooden table towards his son. There was a big piece of chocolate cake on it. Cas hoped Jimmy wouldn’t finish it because otherwise he’d probably have a very sugar-rushy three year old on his hands.

Despite this, he smiled when Jimmy’s now-fully-open eyes landed on the cake.

“As promised.” Cas said. Jimmy looked up at him for confirmation and Cas nodded, watching the boy give a huge smile before starting to make his way through the cake.

Himself and Dean watched Jimmy eat the whole thing which Cas doubted even _he_ would have finished himself if it was put in front of him. He was relieved to find that Jimmy showed no signs of becoming hyper after having all of that sugar.

“Thank you.” The boy said as he looked down at his fingers which were covered in cake crumbs.

“Here.” Cas said, getting a wet wipe from their bag wo wipe Jimmy’s hands with. Then he dusted the food from around the boy’s mouth with a spare napkin.

“Ya soon polished that off didn’t ya?” Dean snorted.

Jimmy gave a sheepish smile.

“Paul asked us to give you something by the way, J.” Cas informed his son.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know. But he told me to give it to you.” Cas handed Jimmy the folded paper.

The boy opened it slowly, being extra careful not to damage it. Inside, it read:

**_Jimjam! Great job buddy!_ **

**_We got you a little something._ **

**_Enjoy_ ** **_😊_ **

**_-Paul and Hayley. x_ **

Cas read it to Jimmy who beamed at the words, and his smile shone even more when a small packet of bee stickers fell out from the bottom part of the folded note.

“Bees!” Jimmy exclaimed.

Soon enough, both Cas and Dean ended up with at least two bee stickers on their faces.

In his stickered state, Cas made eye contact with Dean and rolled his eyes fondly.

That kid had _everyone_ wrapped around his little finger.

***

Cas and Dean both gained smiles as they tucked Jimmy into bed together. The boy was telling them all about farms and volcanoes and anything naturally cool. The kid was so clever.

“I’m sure all the volcanoes will be there in the morning, sweetheart.” Cas chuckled. Jimmy had been fighting sleep for a good ten minutes and he was still managing to talk.

The little boy smiled sheepishly. “Yeah tell us everything else in the morning, kiddo. Ya look tired.” Dean patted Jimmy’s knee.

Cas’ son let his eyes close as Cas leaned down and kissed his forehead, murmuring “you know where I am if you need me, darling.”

Cas tucked the boy in, securing the blankets around him before backing up with Dean and turning the light off.

They left the door open a crack, standing on the landing of the stairs afterwards, wondering what to do. “Do we go to bed as well?” Cas questioned. He wasn’t particularly tired but he guessed if he got into bed sleep would come soon enough.

“…we could.” Dean shrugged. Cas saw a small smirk grace his boyfriend’s face.

He squinted “sure. You turn the lights off downstairs?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “Come on.” He laughed quietly, dragging Cas to his bedroom.

Dean closed the door behind them and gently pressed Cas against it, going in for a kiss.

Cas kissed back passionately, the mood having been set. This kiss was _hot_.

Dean hummed against his mouth, raising his hand to run it all the way through Cas’ hair. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s back, grasping at his ass.

“Ooh hello.” Dean said, surprised. He didn’t seem to mind though because soon Cas felt Dean’s free hand at his lower abdomen.

He gasped quietly, dragging Dean a little closer to keep their lips locked.

The hand slipped past his waistband and Cas felt his heart rate increase when Dean started working his dick.

“Oh man.” Cas whined when he felt blood rushing downwards. As amazing as it felt already, he needed Dean to stop for a second. “Wait.”

Dean stopped immediately, looking worried but Cas’ amused look eased his boyfriend. “You okay?” Dean smiled, frowning in question as he withdrew his hand.

“If I get hard I can’t pee. And I really need to pee.” He admitted and Dean snorted.

“You’re so random, Cas.” He laughed.

“Sure.” He shook his head. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom and then I’m gonna come back and you’re gonna fuck me to hell and back.” Cas said casually, watching Dean’s pupils blow black with arousal.

He watched Dean swallow thickly before slipping away from the door to his en suite bathroom.

When he’d finished, he re-entered the bedroom to find Dean standing by the door, in nothing but boxers.

Cas smirked, walked directly towards Dean and they fell in to bed together, starting off the next three hours of the best sex Cas had ever experienced.

***

**7:48am**

Cas felt warm arms wrap around him from behind him while he stood gazing out of the windows in the living room.

“How’re you this morning?” Dean’s voice was just as warm as his embrace.

Cas smiled a little. “I’m not usually one for being crude but last night…god, that was an incredible fuck.”

Dean’s soft chuckles vibrated through his chest. Cas could feel it against his back.

“I never thought you’d like bottoming…in more ways than one.” Dean murmured as Cas turned around in his arms.

Cas blushed. “Bottoming from the top is indeed equally enjoyable. My thighs are still aching though.”

Dean smirked, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

“I never thought it was possible for foreplay to last an hour until last night…that thing you did with your tongue…” Cas added, starting to feel turned on all over again. He forced it back down though. They could deal with any extra urges later that night.

Dean smiled modestly and pulled Cas into a hug. “You were amazing.” He said, running his fingers through the hair at the back of Cas’ head.

“Likewise.”

They stayed in the hug for a couple more minutes before Cas went to check if Jimmy was awake yet. He could feel Dean watching him from behind while he walked towards the stairs. He refused to admit that he was limping after last night but damn, Dean really got him good.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arggghh sorry this took ages. I've been working on some extra parts to this fic though, so it will be a series very very soon! 
> 
> This is not the end of Cas, Dean and Jimmy, but the next few parts I'm adding don't include The Office, so it'll be 100% au spn instead of a crossover. Let me know if you want some more scenes back in the office though.
> 
> Enjoy!

Cas and Dean enter the office hand in hand. This is the day they are going to be open about their relationship. They’ve mentally prepared themselves for any questions – especially Dean, since he’s still in the closet. Not today though. They are going public; making it all official. No more secrets.

People seem to notice they are holding hands fairly quickly, especially Kelly.

“Oh my _god_. Are you two _together?!”_ She gasps, her words loud enough for others to hear.

“Yeah, we are.” Dean raises his shoulders in a shrug. Cas can sense that Dean is a little uncomfortable, so he grips his hand tight.

“OMG OMG, that’s so cute. I ship you two so hard!” Kelly goes all giddy and Cas is thankful for her positive reaction.

**_-[Kelly]-_ **

**_“It’s so cute that they’re together, oh my god, I literally CANNOT get over it. It’s so cuuuuute.”_ **

“Thanks Kelly.” Cas gives a grateful nod. He wonders whether she still likes him or she prefers him being with Dean so she can ‘ship’ them. Who knows.

Michael comes out of his office having heard Kelly freaking out. Jan follows Michael out of his office and Cas has to suppress a sigh. _Here we go_.

“What’s going on?” Their manager tilts his head in question.

“Michael, Cas and Dean are dating. Isn’t it so cute.” Kelly fills him in before Cas or Dean have chance to get a word in.

Michael turns to them with a huge smile. “Seriously?” His eyes move down. “Oh, look, they’re holding hands.”

Everyone looks at their hands that are locked together, including Jan. She doesn’t say anything though. Not a word.

**_-[Stanley]-_ **

**_“What do I think? I don’t care to be honest. Neither of them are annoying so I got no problem.”_ **

“We decided to be open about it so…yeah. Here we are.” Cas clarifies, his voice confident. He sees Dean nod to agree from the corner of his eye.

“Are you two moving to Staples now?” Dwight stands suddenly.

“What? No.” Dean frowns.

Cas replies through a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Dwight, we’ve been over this. I’m not a spy from Staples.”

“You can think that.” Dwight glances at the camera before sitting back down in his seat.

Cas points at him “I mean it. If I was a spy you would have lost half your clients by now.”

This shuts Dwight up and draws a snort from Stanley.

**_-[Dwight]-_ **

**_“He’s got tactics. I will find out who he really is, believe me.”_ **

_(*there is a knock on the glass and the camera swings to focus on Castiel who is squinting inside at Dwight through the blinds. He does the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture with his fingers before slinking away. The camera zooms into Dean in the background where Dwight can’t see. Dean is laughing his ass off. The camera whips back to focus on Dwight who swallows nervously*)_

Throughout the day, Cas and Dean end up watching the camera crew taking people away one by one to do individual shots in the conference room. They end up chatting a lot throughout the day, standing behind Cas’ desk while Dean ‘helps sort paperwork’. No one cares. Everyone else is messing around anyway.

“Do you think they’re asking people about _us_ in there?” Cas wonders.

“Probably. You know what they’re like.” Dean runs a hand through his hair. “I’m glad it’s out now though.”

“Yeah me too. It’s like a breath of fresh air but…at the same time, I guess we don’t get the fun of sneaking around.”

Dean leans close, lowering his voice. “Like when I gave you a blow job in the bathroom last week when everyone was in a meeting?”

Cas nudges him with his elbow but he nods. “Sort of like that I guess.” He laughs. “I’m just glad they didn’t figure us out. As far as they know, we were making everyone coffee.”

“That day was great.”

Cas adds “we were horny that day. And did things to help it. That’s probably why it was great.”

“Yeah probably.” Dean smiles, leaning to press a small kiss to Cas’ lips.

**_-[Angela and Oscar]-_ **

_(*Angela folds her arms as she speaks*) **“Well, it’s about time in my opinion. I thought it was fairly obvious.”**_

_(*Oscar nods in agreement*) **“Oh yeah. Very obvious. I’ve seen the way they look at each other. I think it’s cool to have another couple in the office who aren’t Kelly and Ryan. It’s a good balance between crazy and normal.”**_

Cas feels like it goes on and on. All through the day. What could they possibly be asking people about him and Dean anyway? Something mundane? Their honest opinion? Who knows.

**_-[Jan and Michael]-_ **

_(*Jan looks at the camera with an icy glare*) **“Why are you asking my opinion?”**_

_(*Michael ignores Jan’s bad mood*) **“They better get ready for a party. I’m gonna make it so gay. As in, HAPPY gay…kind of.”**_

“Oh no. Kevin’s going in. What’s he gonna say?” Dean says, leaning against Cas’ desk.

“I don’t really want to know. Something rude probably.”

“He’s gonna talk about sex isn’t he.”

“Yep.”

**_-[Kevin]-_ **

_(*giggles*)_

Cas and Dean are minding their own business when one of the camera crew people comes over and asks them to come into the conference room for individuals. Well, in their case, a _duo_.

Once inside, they sit side by side in the chairs, looking at the camera crew expectantly.

“How’re things going?” One of them asks.

Cas and Dean glance at each other, smiles big.

“What do you think?” Cas asks.

“Awesome?”

“ _Awesome.”_ Dean laughs. He takes Castiel’s hand in his own. “ _Really fucking awesome.”_

**_*ROLL CREDITS*_ **

 

 


End file.
